Reminiszenz
by Maginisha
Summary: Nagi erhält einen letzten Auftrag. Er soll nach Japan zurückkehren und sich dort mit jemanden treffen. Während seine Beziehung zu Mamoru immer enger wird, wirft er gleichzeitig einen Blick zurück auf seine Zeit bei Schwarz. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft vermischen sich zunehmend zu einem neuen Muster, in dem es nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß gibt.
1. Prolog

Reminiszenz, Substanztiv (weiblich), vom lateinischen _reminisci_ sich erinnern; eine Erinnerung an etwas früheres, das eine gewisse Bedeutung für den Erinnernden hat; eine Rückerinnerung mit Nachwirkung

Erinnerungen formen einen Menschen, machen ihn zu dem, was er im Moment ist. Oft beeinflussen sie bewusst oder unbewusst die Entscheidungen, die er in der Gegenwart oder für seine Zukunft trifft. Manchmal führen Erinnerungen dazu, dass sich gewisse Muster einprägen, die bewirken, dass gleiche Situationen gleich bewertet werden. Manchmal rufen sie das Gegenteil hervor. Manchmal verstellen sie den Blick auf das Hier und Jetzt, manchmal schärfen sie den Blick für das, was wichtig ist. Erinnerungen können wie Insel sein, auf denen wir uns eine Auszeit von den hektischen Wirren des Alltags erlauben. Sie können Lehrmeister sein, Ratgeber für die Aufgaben, die vor uns liegen. Erinnerungen können uns verfolgen, uns einfangen und versuchen, uns auf unserem weiteren Weg aufzuhalten. Sie sind ein zweischneidiges Schwert und jeder, der sich erinnert, tut gut daran, vorsichtig zu sein, damit er sich nicht verliert. Gleichzeitig können sie der Schlüssel sein, der uns die Tür in eine neue Zukunft aufschließt. Wir sind nichts ohne unsere Erinnerungen und wer sie verliert, verliert sich selbst.


	2. Ankunft

Als die Anschnallzeichen aufleuchten, sieht er kurz auf. Er nimmt einen der Ohrstöpsel heraus, um die Ansage der Stewardess besser verstehen zu können. Er lauscht dem bekannten Singsang, vernimmt die vielen Höflichkeitsformen, die fast schon ehrlich erscheinende Freundlichkeit. Er überlegt, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, sie mit ihrem Halstuch zu erwürgen. Ob sie dann immer noch lächeln würde? Vermutlich nicht. Aber warum sich die Mühe machen? Er wäre in der Lage, ihr mit einem Gedanken das Genick zu brechen. Eine zerbrochene Puppe in einer blauen Uniform mit rot geschminkten Lippen. Er steckt sich den Ohrstöpsel wieder ins Ohr und lauscht weiter der Musik. Hypnotischer Klang mit bitterbösem Text. Er schließt die Augen und wartet, dass die Maschine auf dem Boden aufsetzt.

Nachdem das Flugzeug die Halteposition erreicht hat, beginnen die Leute um ihn herum, ihr Handgepäck aus den Fächern über ihren Köpfen zu holen. Er hält die Augen halb geschlossen, tut so, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen. Fast wäre er versucht, einem von ihnen eine unangenehme Überraschung zu bereiten. _Entnehmen Sie ihr Gepäck bitte vorsichtig, da es sich während des Flugs verschoben haben könnte_. Wahrscheinlich ist noch nie jemandem etwas auf den Kopf gefallen, aber er könnte dafür sorgen, dass es heute tatsächlich passierte. Er schüttelt innerlich den Kopf über sich. Inzwischen ist er wirklich zu alt für so etwas. Außerdem würde das sein Aussteigen nur verzögern und er muss zugeben, dass inzwischen eine leichte Unruhe von ihm Besitzt ergriffen hat. Nach über 13 Stunden in diesem Sitz fühlt er das Bedürfnis aufkommen, seine Beine auszustrecken, festen Boden unter seinen Füßen zu haben und vor allem nach so langer Zeit endlich einmal wieder die bekannte Skyline zu sehen.

Er wartet ab, bis sich auch die letzten Fluggäste durch den engen Gang gedrängelt haben, bevor auch er seinen Koffer – seinen einzigen Koffer – aus der Luke über dem Sitz holt und an den lächelnden, sich verbeugenden Puppen vorbei aus der halbrunden Luke tritt.

Der Wind verfängt sich in seinen Haaren, als er die ersten Stufen betritt. Für einen Augenblick ist sein Gesicht vollständig zu sehen. Ein junger Japaner, unauffällig, relativ klein und schmal gebaut. Seine Züge sind ausdruckslos, aber die dunkelblauen Augen zeigen eine Tiefe und Bitterkeit, die nicht zu seinem Alter passt. Es scheint, als hätten sie mehr gesehen, als sie sehen sollten. Als wäre die Welt, die vor ihnen liegt, nicht mehr als eine unangenehme Notwendigkeit, die Menschen um ihn herum nicht mehr als leblose Objekte ohne eigenen Willen. Ohne Wert. Ein Ausdruck, der andere Menschen zurückschrecken lassen würde, wenn sie sich die Mühe machen würden, ihn anzusehen. Aber das tut niemand. Niemand sieht ihn an, niemand kümmert sich um die kleine Gestalt, die nun langsam die Gangway hinuntersteigt. Als er die letzte Stufe hinter sich lässt und nach unten sieht, muss er plötzlich lächeln. Er ist wieder zu Hause.

* * *

„Home sweet home", intonierte Schuldig, als er am Ende der metallenen Treppe angekommen war. Er breitete die Arme aus und atmete tief ein. „Endlich wieder bekannten Boden unter den Füßen."

Farfarello trat hinter ihm von der letzten Stufe der Gangway. Er musterte den nassen Asphalt. „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied", stellte er schließlich fest.

Schuldig bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

„Der Unterschied liegt ja auch nicht da", er wies auf den Boden, „sondern hier."

Er tippte Farfarello mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. Der Ire bleckte die Zähne und ein zartbesaiteteres Gemüt als Schuldig, hätte sich sicherlich beeilt, seinen Finger außer Reichweite zu bringen. Schuldig hingegen grinste nur und schlang seinem Arm um Farfarellos Schultern. Er zeigte mit dem freien Arm in die regnerische Ferne.

„Stell dir vor, du ständest an den Klippen von Inis Mór und würdest auf das schäumende Meer blicken. Was würdest du empfinden?"

Farfarello schien nachzudenken. Nagi rollte nur mit den Augen und drängelte sich an den beiden vorbei. Er wollte endlich weg von diesem Flugzeug. Die Enge, die vielen Leute, das alles hatte ihm nicht behagt. Außerdem wartete Crawford bereits am Ausgang. Er hatte ebenso wenig für den Heimatkunde-Unterricht des Deutschen übrig wie Nagi.

 _'Undankbares Gör'_ , schalt Schuldig ihn in Gedanken. _'Ich war ewig nicht hier. Es ist erfrischend, wieder einmal deutsche Gedanken um mich herum zu haben.'_

 _'Sind die anders?'_ , wollte Farfarello wissen. Er musterte das Flughafen-Gebäude, einen großen Komplex aus Glas und Stein, mit unbeteiligter Miene.

 _'Oh ja, auf jeden Fall. Jede Nation hat da so ihre Eigenheiten. Deutsche Gedanken kann man am ehesten mit einem gut geölten Motor vergleichen. Italiener klingen, als hättest du das Radio angelassen, Franzosen wie eine politische Debatte im Fernsehen, Japaner ähneln emsig tippenden Schreibmaschinen, und Iren, als würdest du einer blökenden Schafherde zuhören, die versuchen ein Trinklied anzustimmen."_ Er grinste.

Nagi unterdrückte ein weiteres Augenrollen. Sein Blick suchte Crawford. _'Und Amerikaner?'_ , dachte er, ohne sich nach Schuldig umzudrehen. Er spürte dessen breiter werdendes Grinsen auch so in seinem Rücken.

 _'Disneyland!'_ , antwortete Schuldig prompt und Nagi meinte, sogar in Gedanken ein Lachen zu hören. Er ignorierte den Deutschen und schloss endlich zu Crawford auf. In einem unterschied sich dieser Flughafen von keinem anderen. Er war groß und unübersichtlich und jeder wollte zuerst an seinem angestrebten Ziel sein. Er unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als eine beleibte Dame ihm mit ihrem Rollkoffer unsanft gegen den Knöchel stieß. Drei Meter später öffnete sich der Deckel des Gepäckstücks auf mysteriöse Weise und eine Flut von rosafarbenden, sehr großen Unterhosen ergoss sich auf den Boden. Crawford runzelte die Stirn, fasste in Nagis Nacken und zog ihn mit sich.

„Keine Spielchen, Nagi. Wir müssen unauffällig bleiben."

Nagi verbiss sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass sie es verdient hatte. Ein leises Lachen hinter ihm verriet ihm, dass Schuldig ihn gehört hatte.

 _'Ist doch wahr'_ , dachte er hinterher.

 _'Gib's zu, du hast nur gehofft, ihre Unterwäsche zu sehen zubekommen. Du bist ein kleiner Perversling, Nagi.'  
'Du solltest nicht von dir auf andere schließen, Schuldig.'_

 _'Ach komm, so ein kleines, getragenes Spitzenhöschen von so einem niedlichen Schulmädchen würde dich bestimmt ganz rollig machen. Ich stell mir gerade vor, wie du deine spitze Nase hineinsteckst und dann deinen kleinen Freund anfasst, um..."_

 _'Schuldig!'_

Nagis Gesicht zeigte einen auffälligen Rotschimmer, dessen Ursache sich den umliegenden Personen nicht offenbarte. Crawford bemerkte ihn trotzdem und warf Schuldig einen warnenden Blick zu. Der grinste nur und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder unter Menschen kommen", murmelte Crawford leise. „Schuldig braucht dringend Auslauf."

Nagi konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. Die letzten Monate nach dem Fall des Museums in Tokio und dem Untergang der Spitze von Esszett hatten sie im Untergrund verbracht, in einsamen Bergdörfern, abgelegenen Siedlungen, die längst aufgegeben worden waren, ausgedienten Skihütten, Blockhäusern, verlassenen Klosteranlagen. Einmal hatten sie sogar einige Tage in einem halb verschütteten Bergwerk verbracht. Die wenigen Ausflüge in die Zivilisation hatte Crawford allein oder in Nagis Begleitung unternommen. Ihr Anführer hatte es für ratsam gehalten, zunächst den Anschein zu erwecken, Schwarz wäre während des Unglücks ums Leben gekommen. Eine taktische Entscheidung, die zu mehr als einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen Crawford und Schuldig geführt hatte. Während Nagi und Farfarello sich mit den Gegebenheiten abgefunden hatten, hatte Schuldig immer wieder und wieder darauf gedrängt, sich präsent zu zeigen. Er hatte sich Crawfords Befehl nie widersetzt, aber ihn immer wieder angezweifelt.

„Wir sind nicht in der Position, unsere Ziele zu erreichen", hatte Crawford zum hundertsten Mal wiederholt. „Die Struktur, die Eszett zusammenhält, ist stärker, als wir gedacht hatten. Die Schlange, der wir den Kopf abschlagen wollten, hat sich als Hydra herausgestellt. Wir können sie nicht besiegen, wenn wir keinen Weg finden, ihr das Herz herauszuschneiden. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass irgendjemand anfängt, Jagd auf uns zu machen. Du weißt, dass es genug Leute gibt, die diese Gelegenheit nur zu gerne nutzen würden. Wir müssen zuerst alle Fakten kennen und einen Plan entwickeln, bevor wir uns wieder ins Gefecht stürzen."

Nagi selbst hatte Crawfords Worten Glauben geschenkt. Es klang plausibel und vernünftig, was er sagte. Aber er konnte auch Schuldig verstehen. Die Freiheit hatte zum Greifen nahe vor ihnen gestanden und war ihnen dann durch die Finger geronnen wie Wasser durch ein löchriges Sieb. Auf sich allein gestellt, gefangen in den immer noch gleichen Machtstrukturen und ohne den Zuwachs an Fähigkeiten, die sich Crawford von der Entführung des Mädchens versprochen hatte, und vor allem aber inzwischen ohne einflussreiche Verbündete, die sie zugunsten ihrer Ziele ausnutzen konnten, war Schwarz tatsächlich nicht in der Position, seine Ziele zu realisieren. Nagi wusste das und doch erfüllte ihn die Tatsache mit Wut und dem unbestimmten Verlangen, jemanden dafür bezahlen zu lassen.

Immerhin waren sie jetzt auf dem Weg zu einer geheimen Einsatzbasis in der Nähe von München, die somit quasi vor den Toren eines Herzstücks von Eszetts Macht lag: Rosenkreuz. Wenn sie Antworten finden würden, dann sicherlich in der Ausbildungs- und Forschungs-Einrichtung, die Eszett mit _besonderen Talenten_ versorgte. Was Geld und politischer Einfluss allein nicht erreichen konnten, sicherte sich Eszett mit speziellen Einsatzteams von übernatürlich Begabten. Teams, wie Schwarz es einst gewesen war.

 _'Ah, so trübsinnige Gedanken an einem so schönen Tag, Nagilein. Da wird man ja ganz depressiv, wenn man dir zuhört.'  
'Halt dich aus meinem Kopf raus, Schuldig. Du hast doch jetzt wieder genug andere Spielzeuge, um dich zu beschäftigen.'_

 _'Ja aber ich habe mich doch schon so an dich gewöhnt. Wochen und Monate, die ich nur dich hatte. Du bist etwas Besonderes, weißt du das?'_

 _'Geh und spiel mit was Giftigem.'_

 _'Du würdest mich vermissen.'_

 _'Ungefähr so sehr wie Fußpilz.'_

Nagi beschleunigte seine Schritte und überholte Crawford, der bereits dem Ausgang zustrebte. Es war sinnlos und kindisch, denn spätestens, wenn sie im Auto auf dem Weg zu ihrem Versteck waren, würde er seinem nervigen Teamkameraden wieder ausgesetzt sein. Aber er brauchte im Moment das Gefühl, wenigstens einmal mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein. Durchatmen zu können, ohne dass die Präsenz des anderen in ihn hinein diffundierte. Manchmal hatte er selbst schon das Gefühl gehabt, er sein ein Telepath, unfähig Schuldigs Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er wusste natürlich, dass diese Verbindung auch seiner Sicherheit diente. Aber mehr als alles andere hatte er das Gefühl, dass Schuldig die Erlaubnis, auf diesem Weg mit ihm Kontakt zu halten, als Ausrede nahm, um ihn zu verhöhnen und aufzuziehen. Er konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass er jetzt, da sie wieder in zivilisierten Gefilden weilten, endlich die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, wieder einmal richtig allein zu sein.

* * *

Die Gebäude, die draußen am Fenster vorbei eilen, sind nichtssagend und könnten genauso gut in jeder anderen Großstadt der Welt stehen. Nach der Zugfahrt, die ihn in den Stadtbereich gebracht hat, hat er sich erlaubt, sich ein Taxi zu nehmen. Er weiß, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, aber der Fahrer hat nicht lange gefragt, nachdem Nagi ihm eine beträchtliche Anzahl Scheine und eine Adresse gereicht hatte. Als sie das Hotel erreichen, steigt er grußlos aus und blickt nicht zurück, als der Fahrer den Wagen schnell wieder in den Straßenverkehr einfädelt. Der schweigsame, junge Mann mit dem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck war ihm unheimlich und er ist froh, dass er ihn los ist.

Nagi lässt sich an der Rezeption ein Zimmer geben und bezieht kurz darauf ein einfaches, nahezu schmuckloses Zimmer, dessen Ausstattung nur das Nötigste bereithält. Er weiß nicht, wie lange er hier bleiben wird, und gedenkt, seine Ressourcen gut einzuteilen. Als er die Zimmertür hinter sich schließt, atmet er hörbar auf. Allein. Nach so vielen Stunden unter fremden Menschen ist er endlich wieder ganz allein. Obwohl es sich seltsam anfühlt. Nach all dem, was passiert ist, könnte er fast den Verdacht bekommen, dass ihm etwas fehlt.

Er schüttelt den Gedanken ab und fängt an, seinen Koffer auszupacken. Nachdem er seine Kleidung in den Schrank und die notwendigen Utensilien ins Bad geräumt hat, stellt er seinen Laptop auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Er öffnet ihn und fängt den kleinen Zettel auf, der herausfällt. Ein Datum, eine Uhrzeit und eine Adresse stehen darauf. Ein letzter Gruß von Crawford, bevor er Schwarz verlassen hat.

„Geh dort hin", hatte der Amerikaner gesagt. „Wir brauchen ihn. Du wirst wissen, was zu tun ist."

Nagi hatte genickt und seinen Koffer gepackt. Kein Abschied. Nicht von _ihm_. Ein letzter Gefallen, den Nagi sich selbst getan hatte, bevor er nach Japan aufgebrochen war. Und nun war er hier und hatte morgen eine Verabredung mit einem Unbekannten. Ein Blind-Date sozusagen. Nicht der schlechteste Anfang für eine neue Zukunft.

* * *

Soundtrack:  
"Heathens" - twenty one pilots


	3. Wiedersehen

Der Kies knirscht unter seinen Füßen, als er den Weg zwischen den Gräbern entlanggeht. Ein Friedhof. Warum hat ihn Crawford zu einem Friedhof geschickt? Die Luft ist voll vom Gekreisch der Vögel, die über dem nahen Meer kreisen. Das ferne Rauschen der Wellen mischt sich darunter. Der Wind schiebt langsam einige Wolken über den Himmel und taucht die Landschaft in ein wechselndes Mosaik aus Hell und Dunkel. Nagi steht unschlüssig zwischen den Gräbern. Steinerne Stätten der Erinnerung, zu denen die Verbliebenen pilgern, um zu beten und zu trauern. Nagi macht ein abfälliges Geräusch. Er hat keine Toten in seinem Leben zu beweinen. Nicht mehr.

In der Ferne hört er einen Wagen halten. Instinktiv sucht er Schutz im Schatten eines Baumes. Schritte nähern sich ihm. Mit einem Mal sieht er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Namen auf einem Grabstein und er weiß plötzlich, wen er treffen wird. Fast hätte er gelacht. Das ist wirklich eine Ironie des Schicksals. Das letzte Mal, als er ihn sah, hat er versucht, ihn umzubringen. Ganz so einfach wird seine Aufgabe dieses Mal wohl nicht werden.

* * *

Bombays Körper flog, wie von einer riesigen Faust gepackt, gegen eine der Säulen. Nagi konnte förmlich hören, wie seine Knochen knackten. Der junge Weiß wehrte sich, kämpfte gegen die Kräfte an, die versuchen, das Leben aus ihm herauszupressen. Nagi betrachtete ihn gelangweilt. Menschliche Körper waren so einfach zu zerbrechen. Plötzlich sprang ihn Siberian von der Seite an. Die messerscharfen Krallen an seinen Handschuhen verfehlten Nagi nur um Haaresbreite, als er zurücksprang und sich in Sicherheit brachte. Bombay entkam seinen Griff und fiel. Nagi fluchte innerlich. Er hatte sich zu viel Zeit gelassen. Um ihn herum bröckelten der Putz von der Decke. Ein dumpfes Grollen erklang unter seinen Füßen. Ein Laut, den er eher spüren, denn hören konnte.

Noch bevor sein Angreifer sich ihm erneut zuwenden konnte, hatte sich Farfarello bereits auf ihn gestürzt und die beiden Weiß in einem Kampf verwickelt. Nagi zog sich ein wenig zurück und ließ ihm seinen Spaß. Er wusste, dass Farfarello nur mit seinen Gegnern spielte. Immerhin hatte er nicht einmal eine Waffe gezogen. Diese lächerlichen weißen Ritter klammerten sich so verzweifelt an ihre Rechtschaffenheit, dass sie nicht einmal merkten, wie aussichtslos ihr Versuch war, Schwarz aufzuhalten. Sie hatten keine Chance.

Er wollte sich eben Schuldig zuwenden, der sich von Balinese hatte einwickeln lassen, als er plötzlich stutzte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er spürte eine Erschütterung um sich herum und hörte wieder dieses tiefe Grollen unter seinen Füßen. Anscheinend hatten die Explosionen, die sie vor kurzem vernommen hatten, mehr Schaden angerichtet, als er angenommen hatte. Die bereits angegriffene Integrität des Gebäudes war bei seinem Zusammentreffen mit dem Eszett-Ältesten noch weiter in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Er hatte die Energie des Erdbebens, mit dem dieser sie angegriffen hatte, umgeleitet und damit wohl eine Kettenreaktion in Gang gesetzt. Er hörte den Stein ächzen, fühlte das Beben, das Zittern der steinernen Strukturen, die unwiderruflich ins Wanken geraten waren.

Siberian landete einen Treffer gegen Farfarello und schickte ihn zu Boden. Bombay wirbelte herum und schrie Nagi an. _Ich werde Ouka rächen!_ Eine Salve von Wurfgeschossen flog Nagi entgegen. Er wehrte sie mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung ab und ließ Bombay im nächsten Moment rückwärts taumeln. Er wollte eben zum finalen Schlag ausholen, als plötzlich die Bodenplatten aufzubrechen begannen. Kämpfer, Schwarz wie Weiß, stürzten in die Tiefe, wurden von dem Abgrund verschlungen, der sich unter ihnen auftat. Nagi sah, wie sein Team von den Steinmassen verschluckt wurde. Er griff hinaus, errichtete ein Schild, klammerte sich an jeden Körper, den er erreichen konnte. Salziges Wasser schoss in Fontänen aus dem Boden, die Decke stürzte ein und begrub sie unter sich. Schläge prasselten auf seinen Körper nieder, das Wasser nahm ihm die Sicht, aber er ließ nicht los. Er musste...er _konnte_ jeden von ihnen retten. Er würde nicht aufgeben.

* * *

An das, was danach passierte, erinnert er sich nur noch in Bruchstücken. Eiskaltes Wasser, das Gefühl in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden, der pure Überlebenswille, der ihn schließlich wieder an die Oberfläche brachte und mit ihm sowohl diejenigen, die er zu retten hoffte, wie auch diejenigen, denen er zuvor noch den Untergang bringen wollte. Sie schwammen in verschiedene Richtungen davon und ihre Wege haben sich seit dem nicht mehr gekreuzt. Bis jetzt.

Der Neuankömmling tritt an das Grab, legt die Blumen nieder, die er mitgebracht hat, entzündet ein Räucherstäbchen. Er ist allein, niemand ist mit ihm gekommen. Eine perfekte Gelegenheit, zu Ende zu bringen, was er damals angefangen hat. Sein Gegenüber hat sich verändert. Aus dem Jungen, der sich Nagi einst entgegengestellte, ist ein Mann geworden. Er trägt einen Anzug, die Haare sind dunkler und kürzer geschnitten. Er überlegt, ob der andere ihn wohl erkennen wird.

„Du kannst rauskommen", sagt der Mann am Grab plötzlich. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Also zeig dich."

Nagi tritt aus dem Schatten und blickt ihm entgegen. Für einen Augenblick stehen sie da und sehen sich an. Er sieht zu, wie die Erkenntnis langsam über das Gesicht des anderen kriecht.

„Es ist eine Weile her", sagt Nagi schließlich.

„Vier Jahre?", antwortet sein Gegenüber.

Nagi überlegt, wie er ihn nennen soll. Sein Blick gleitet zu dem Grabstein. _Ouka Sasaki_ , Reiji Takatoris uneheliche Tochter. Farfarello hat sie damals erschossen. Eine Tat die ihm und Schuldig eine gehörige Tracht Prügel eingebracht hat. Der aufgebrachte Reiji hätte sie vermutlich umgebracht, wenn Crawford seine Wut nicht umgeleitet und ihm Weiß als Ziel angeboten hätte. Wie lange ist das schon her? Sinnlose Ränkespiele alter Männer.

„Seit dem ist viel passiert", fährt der andere fort. „Es ist eigenartig, dass ich ausgerechnet dich heute hier treffe."

Er dreht sich um, wendet Nagi den Rücken zu. Eine rüde Geste, wenn man so will. Vielleicht aber auch eine Botschaft, dass er keine Angst vor ihm hat. Leichtsinnig, töricht und doch kommt Nagi nicht umhin, dieser Unverfrorenheit ein wenig Respekt zu zollen. Er tritt neben ihn und betrachtet das Grab. Wartet ab. Noch ist er sich nicht sicher, wie diese Begegnung ausgehen wird.

„Das Grab ist leer", sagt der andere plötzlich. „Ihr Körper wurde...fortgeschafft. Ich komme nur hierher, weil ich hier allein sein kann. Ein Takatori hat viele Verpflichtungen."

Nagi ist fast ein wenig erstaunt. „Takatori", wiederholt er. Er versucht, sich an die verworrene Familiengeschichte zu erinnern. Schuldig hat es ihm einmal erklärt, aber er hat ihm nicht richtig zugehört.

„Ich habe das Erbe meines Vaters und das meines Onkels angetreten. Mein Großvater, er..."

Die Stimme des jungen Takatori erstirbt. Nagi schüttelt innerlich den Kopf. Es mag ja sein, dass er den Namen seiner Familie angenommen hat, aber der Kern unter der starken Hülle ist immer noch weich, nachgiebig. Er kann es fühlen.

„Du brauchst Hilfe." Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Der andere blickt auf. „Ich wüsste nicht, wobei du mir helfen solltest", sagt er.

Nagi macht sich nicht die Mühe, seine Herablassung verbergen. Er hat nie gesagt, dass _er_ derjenige sein würde, der ihm hilft. Obwohl...ist das vielleicht der Grund, aus dem Crawford ihn hergeschickt hat?

„Ihr habt Ouka getötet", sagt der junge Takatori. Es klingt wie auswendig gelernt. Das Feuer, das damals hinter dieser Aussage stand, ist erloschen.

Nagi antwortet nicht. Hält aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund ein Schulterzucken zurück. Er hat damals in diesem Spiel nur eine unwesentliche Rolle gespielt. Hat getan, was man ihm gesagt hat. Hat getan, was Schuldig wollte. Er hätte sich weigern können, aber es erschien ihm die Mühe nicht wert. Wahrscheinlich war er zu jener Zeit noch besser darin, sich selbst zu belügen.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen", verkündet er. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Takatori."

Er hört Crawford in diesen Worten. Arroganter Bastard. Er hat von den Besten gelernt.

Nagi dreht sich um und geht den knirschenden Weg entlang. Er sieht förmlich vor sich, wie der andere mit sich ringt, sich nicht umdrehen will, um ihm nachzusehen. Er verliert den Kampf.

„Mamoru", ruft er ihm hinterher. „Mein Name ist Mamoru."

Nagis Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich nicht, aber er weiß jetzt, dass der anderen ihn finden wird. Er braucht nur zu warten.

* * *

Wieder zurück im Wagen lässt Omi den Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe sinken. Die Klärung seiner Gedanken, die er sich von diesem Ausflug versprochen hatte, hat sich in Luft aufgelöst. Stattdessen herrscht hinter seiner Stirn noch mehr Chaos als zuvor. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er einen von ihnen noch einmal wiedersehen würde. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Schwarz sei damals bei dem Unglück ums Leben gekommen. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war. Wenn Weiß nahezu unverletzt aus dem Zusammenbruch des Gebäudes hervorgegangen war, war es nur logisch, dass ihre Gegner ebenfalls überlebt hatten. Warum entzog sich bis heute noch seinem Verständnis. Vielleicht war es nicht nur Zufall gewesen. Ebenso wenig wie ihr Zusammentreffen heute. Es ruft ihm einmal mehr vor Augen, in welche Gefahren er seine ehemaligen Freunde schicken muss. Welche Kräfte das Böse auf seiner Seite hat. Er kann das nicht, will diese Entscheidungen nicht treffen, will nicht verantwortlich sein dafür, dass irgendwann einmal eine dieser dunklen Bestien seine Freunde in Stücke reißt.

Die Worte seines Großvaters wandern wieder durch seinen Kopf. Er muss das nicht tun. Er kann zurückkehren an seinen alten Platz und die Position als Perser jemand anderem überlassen. Jemandem, der vielleicht nicht so rücksichtsvoll ist wie er. Der Weiß ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auch ungenügend vorbereitet auf Missionen schickt. Er kann wieder jemand anderen über sein Schicksal bestimmen lassen und niemand würde ihm einen Vorwurf machen. Niemand außer ihm selbst.

Er sinkt im Sitz zusammen und unterdrückt ein Schluchzen. Eine Schwäche, die ihn nicht mehr oft übermannt. _Du brauchst Hilfe_ , hat der andere Junge gesagt. Aber an wen soll er sich wenden? Mit wem soll er sprechen? Er ist ganz allein, hat diesen Weg selbst gewählt. Aber er zweifelt, ob er in der Lage ist, ihn zu gehen. Es ist einfach, zu wissen, dass man es tun muss. Es wirklich zu tun, eine ganz andere Sache. Die Befehle zu geben, die seine Freunde von damals in Gefahr bringen. Die sie zwingen zu kämpfen, zu töten und ihre Hände immer tiefer und tiefer in Blut zu tauchen. Die sie dazu verurteilen, weiter ins Dunkle zu gleiten, während er nur dabei zusieht. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er sie verraten.

Er atmet tief durch und strafft sich. Vielleicht...vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit. Vielleicht könnte er jemand anderen finden, der ihre Aufgaben übernimmt. Hat Schwarz nicht bereits früher für einen Takatori gearbeitet? Vielleicht ist er interessiert an einem Angebot. Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel, aber vielleicht ein Ausweg aus seinen Problemen.

Er klappt sein Telefon auf, drückt eine Taste. Er braucht nicht lange zu warten, bis die Frau am anderen Ende abnimmt.

„Rex, ich brauche alle Unterlagen, die wir zu der Gruppierung Schwarz haben", sagt er in einem Ton, der nichts von seinem inneren Aufruhr verrät. Er hört, wie sie am anderen Ende zögert.

„Bis heute Mittag", schließt er das Gespräch und legt auf, bevor sie noch etwas erwidern kann. Vorerst braucht niemand etwas von diesem Treffen und seinen Plänen zu wissen. Er wird das ganz allein schaffen.

* * *

Soundtrack:  
"Once upon a december" - Anastasia Soundtrack


	4. Nachtwache

Abends liegt er auf dem Bett in seinem Hotelzimmer. Er hat das Licht nicht angeschaltet und die einzige Beleuchtung ist der Schein der Straßenlaternen, die zu ihm hinein dringt. An der Wand das bewegliche Farbenspiel der Leuchtreklame einer Bar gegenüber. Sie lockt Interessierte mit der Aussicht auf Alkohol und Mädchen, die sich halbnackt im Schein der bunten Scheinwerfer rekeln. Er mag solche Bars nicht und weder das eine, noch das andere Angebot reizt ihn. Am anderen Ende der Welt vielleicht. Vielleicht wäre er jetzt in diese Bar gegangen. Nicht allein versteht sich. Er hätte Gesellschaft gehabt.

* * *

„Zieh dich an, wir gehen aus."

Mit diesem Satz platzte Schuldig in Nagis Zimmer. Nagi wandte den Kopf nicht von seinem Buch ab.

„Du gehst aus?", fragte er abwesend.

„Nein, ich sagte, _wir_ gehen aus. Ich habe Crawford gesagt, dass es nicht gesund ist für einen normalen Siebzehnjährigen, den ganzen Tag vor einem Computer oder auch nur in diesem schäbigen Hotelzimmer abzuhängen. Wir sind nur noch heute hier und ich werde mir nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, dir einen der wunderbarsten Orte in ganz Deutschland zu zeigen."

„Du willst mit mir zum Sightseeing?" Nagi war nun doch zu erstaunt, um Schuldig weiter zu ignorieren. Er maß seinen Kollegen mit einem langen Blick. Es war lange her, dass Schuldig so lebendig gewirkt hatte. Normalerweise hatte Nagi ihn so nur erlebt, wenn er mit Farfarello zu einer Tour aufgebrochen war, an deren Ende sie beide meist eine ausgiebige Dusche und ihre Sachen eine gründliche Reinigung gebraucht hatten. Nun war Farfarello fort, aber Nagi konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Schuldig ihn als Ersatz mitnehmen wollte.

Schuldig grinste breit. „Du bist weit mehr als nur ein einfacher Ersatz. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, heute Nacht jemanden umzubringen. Noch nicht. Mal sehen, was sich noch so ergibt. Im Allgemeinen bevorzuge ich es, mit lebendiger Beute zu spielen."

Er warf Nagi seine Jacke zu. „Komm schon, wir verpassen sonst die U-Bahn."

„U-Bahn? Gibt es hier so was?" Nagi war an ihrem temporären Aufenthaltsort nicht weiter interessiert, als dass er Unterkunft und Nahrung bot. Es war einfach eine Station auf ihrer Flucht vor möglichen Verfolgern, die sie schon Morgen in Richtung eines völlig anderen Landes verlassen würden.

Schuldig schnalzte vorwurfsvoll mit der Zunge. „Du solltest wirklich mehr rausgehen. Außerdem ist es nicht dasselbe, wenn man nicht mit der Bahn hinfährt. Allein die Gedanken der Fahrgäste, die kleinen, schmutzigen Geheimnisse, die sie mit sich herum tragen, die Aufgeregtheit, der Nervenkitzel. Es ist wirklich unterhaltsam."

„Normale Leute nehmen sich etwas zu lesen mit, wenn sie Bahn fahren", murmelte Nagi, während er sich gehorsam die Jacke überzog.

„Ich bin aber nicht normal", antwortete Schuldig leichthin. Er legte den Arm um Nagis Schultern. „Sind sie bereit zur Abfahrt, Herr Naoe? Ihr nächster Halt heißt _Reeperbahn_."

Nagi wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Auf jeden Fall etwas anderes, irgendwie aufregenderes als das, was vor ihm lag. Eine breite, von zwei doppelspurigen Fahrbahnen durchzogene Flaniermeile voller Neonreklamen und voller höchst normaler Leute, die den breiten Gehweg bevölkerten. Man trat sich auf die Füße und versuchte, sich nicht von irgendeinem Animateur in einen der zwielichtigen Läden ziehen zu lassen, von denen es weit weniger gab, als er zunächst befürchtet hatte.

 _'Oh, die gibt es, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss. Hast du Interesse? Wir müssten nur in eine der Seitenstraßen abbiegen.'_

Sie standen gerade an einer Ampel und warteten auf grünes Licht. Nagi schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

 _'Na mal im Ernst, bist du eigentlich noch Jungfrau? Ich meine, das wäre heute die Gelegenheit, das zu ändern. Wenn die Damen hier nicht wissen, wie man es macht, wer dann?'_

 _'Denk nicht mal dran'_ , schoss Nagi in Gedanken zurück.

 _'Oh, ich denke an nichts anderes'_ , kam von Schuldig zurück. Er grinste und zog seinen Pferdeschwanz fest, zu dem er seine orangerote Mähne heute zusammengebunden hatte. _'Guck mal, die da ist doch niedlich.'_

Er lenkte Nagis Aufmerksamkeit auf eine junge Frau, die an einer Ecke neben einem Fast-Food-Restaurant stand. Mit ihren wasserstoffblonden Haaren und dem neongelben Schneeanzug wirkte sie wie ihr eigenes Aushängeschild. Obwohl sich Nagi ein wenig über den Aufzug wunderte. So kalt war es doch gar nicht.

 _'Sie wird nicht besonders viel darunter tragen'_ , klärte ihn Schuldig auf und lachte, als Nagi rot wurde. _'Ich sehe schon, wir fangen lieber langsam an. Ich weiß da was.'_

Die Kneipe, in die Schuldig ihn lotste, lag in einer engen Nebenstraße. Hier fuhren keine Autos, aber der Boden war mit merkwürdigen, krumm und schief aus dem Boden stehenden Steinen gepflastert und ging obendrein noch leicht bergauf, weswegen Nagi lieber auf seine Füße achtete, als sich weiter umzusehen. Im Inneren des dunkelrot gestrichenen Gebäudes empfing sie eine dichte Atmosphäre aus Wärme, Rauch, gedämpftem Licht, Stimmengewirr und dröhnender Musik. Dunkles Holz beherrschten den Raum, wenn man nicht auf roten Samt, Plüsch und kristallene Lüster schaute. Die Bar, die sich neben dem Eingang in eine Ecke des Raums drängte, wurde bereits von zahlreichen Gästen umlagert. Von hinten schoben sich stetig neue Körper in den Raum, sodass Nagi gezwungen war weiterzugehen und sich schließlich an einer relativ ruhigen Ecke wiederfand, an der er den Menschenstrom an sich vorbei streichen lassen konnte.

 _'Ich verschwinde mal kurz'_ , ließ Schuldig ihn wissen, bevor er neben Nagi eine steile Treppe hinabstieg und in unbekannte Gefilde entschwand. Nagi fühlte sich seltsam verloren inmitten der vielen Menschen, die ihn zum Großteil überragten.

Er schickte Schuldig ein _'Beeil dich!'_ hinterher, woraufhin dieser nur lachte und ihm antwortete, dass man einen Künstler nicht hetzen durfte. Nagi zog ein Gesicht und drückte sich näher an das hölzerne Geländer. Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen und Schuldig hier allein zurücklassen. Allerdings war das im Moment schlichtweg nicht möglich, denn die Gäste standen so dich gedrängt, dass er vermutlich auf seine Gabe hätte zurückgreifen müssen, um sich Platz zu schaffen. Oder auf seine Ellenbogen, was ihm vermutlich ebenso viel Unmut eingebracht hätte. Unmut und ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit. Also versuchte er das zu tun, was er am besten beherrschte. Er verlor sich in der Menge und war unauffällig.

Plötzlich erstarb die Musik und eine Art Tusch mit plärrenden Posaunen erklang. Noch bevor sich Nagi fragen konnte, was das jetzt sollte, teilte sich die Menge vor ihm und eine Flutwelle aus grünem Satin rauschte an ihm vorbei. Darüber eine Kaskade aus kupferrotem Haar, in der einzelne Edelsteine im Scheinwerferlicht glitzerten und funkelten wie Sterne. Ein eleganter Arm in einem langen, ebenfalls grünen, mit noch mehr Kristallen besetzten Handschuh streckte sich aus und einer der Gäste ließ es sich nicht nehmen, der grünen Dame eine hilfreiche Hand zu reichen, als sie die schmale, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angebrachte Bühne betrat. Sie lächelte dem Galan zu und Nagis Blick blieb an den vollen, roten Lippen hängen, hinter denen sich ebenmäßige, weiße Zähne aufreihten wie Perlen an einer Schnur.

Altmodische Musik mit deutsch-englischem Text begann zu spielen und die Dame begann zu tanzen. Die behandschuhten Hände glitten über ihre Hüften und ihren Seiten hoch zu einem geschmeidigen Pelzkragen, den sie im Takt der Musik liebkosten. Erst als sie den Verschluss des Kragens löste und begann, das weiche Fell tiefer gleiten zu lassen, dämmerte es Nagi mit einem Mal, was das hier für eine Bar war. Er konnte den Blick trotzdem nicht abwenden, als sie sich zunächst des Kragens entledigte und dann begann, ihre Handschuhe mit den Zähnen einzeln von den Fingern zu ziehen. Der erste Handschuh zog noch eine unanständig anmutende Bahn über ihren Körper und wurde danach achtlos zur Seite geworfen, nur um gleich darauf Gesellschaft von seinem Gegenstück zu bekommen. Erst dann begann die Dame, den Verschluss ihres Kleides zu lösen. Zwischendurch ließ sie immer wieder ihre Hände in kleinen, fast beiläufig wirkenden Gesten über ihren Körper gleiten, dessen anziehende Form sich nun Stück um Stück aus dem üppigen Stoff schälte.

„Gefällt´s dir?", hörte er eine Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Er fuhr herum und sah in Schuldigs amüsiert funkelnde Augen. „Du kannst es ruhig zugeben. Sie ist eine schöne Frau und außerdem halbnackt. Es würde mich wundern, wenn es dir nicht gefallen würde."

„So...so ist das nicht", stotterte Nagi und wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hingucken sollte. Er schien nur die Wahl zwischen Schuldigs Gesicht und der Bühne zu haben. Er entschied sich für Letzteres und versuchte, das amüsierte Geräusch neben sich zu ignorieren. Schuldig konnte so ein Arsch sein.

Die Schönheit auf der Bühne hatte sich inzwischen des Kleides entledigt und tanzte nun aufreizend nur mit einem schwarzen Korsett, Strapsen und hochhackigen Schuhen bekleidet auf der Bühne. Sie war ausgesprochen gelenkig und der Anblick, als sie sich mit den Rücken zu ihnen herunterbeugte und mit der Nase ihre Fesseln berührte, ließ Nagi trocken schlucken. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken.

„Dann verpasst du ja das Beste", ließ ihn Schuldig wissen und legte eine Hand auf Nagis Schulter, als wolle er ihn am Weglaufen hindern. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass das ohnehin nicht möglich gewesen wäre, wollte Nagi eigentlich auch gar nicht weg. Die Rothaarige auf der Bühne hatte jetzt nämlich begonnen, auch noch die Haken und Ösen ihres Korsetts zu lockern und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Hülle ebenfalls fallen würde. Allerdings kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Hand auf seiner Schulter seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls beanspruchte. Mehr als sie es sollte, wie Nagi eine kurze Schrecksekunde lang feststellen musste. Mit einiger Anstrengung konzentrierte er seine Sinne wieder auf das weibliche Wesen, das nun die letzten Verschlüsse löste und den störenden Stoff mit einem koketten Lächeln zu Boden gleiten ließ. Nun trennten nur noch ihre Hände die Augen der Zuschauer von ihrer nackten Haut. Sie warf lachend die Haare zurück und hob erst eine, dann die andere Hand und ließ sich mit den letzten Akkorden des Musikstücks in einen eleganten Spagat gleiten. Nagi konnte nicht anders, als ihre Brüste anzustarren, auf deren Spitzen kleine, silberne Sterne aufgeklebt waren.

Applaus brandete auf und Schuldig fiel dankenswerterweise mit ein, sodass er seine Hand wieder von Nagis Schulter nahm. Der fühlte sich eigenartig benebelt. Ihm war heiß und das lag eindeutig nicht nur an der inzwischen saunaartigen Temperatur des Raums.

Die Dame auf der Bühne gab noch ein paar Autogramme und Luftküsse, raffte anschließend ihr Kostüm zusammen, verließ die Bühne und steuerte dann direkt auf Nagi zu. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht blieb er stehen und sah die immer noch sehr spärlich bekleidetet Frau auf sich zu rauschen.

„Machst du mir mal Platz, Kleiner?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. Als Nagi zwar nickte, sich aber immer noch nicht bewegte, lachte sie aus vollem Hals und schob sich deutlich dichter, als notwendig war, an ihm vorbei in Richtung Keller. Ein letzter Blick über die Schulter, ein Augenzwinkern und sie war verschwunden.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du ein Händchen für Rotschöpfe", ließ sich Schuldig neben ihm vernehmen. „Oder eher eine Vorliebe? Ich denke, da wird sich später noch etwas für dich finden lassen."

Einige Stunden und auf Schuldigs Drängen hin auch alkoholische Getränke später standen sie in einer weiteren Seitenstraße. Diese war weniger beleuchtet und auch das metallene Tor, das vor ihnen lag, wirkte eher, als würden dahinter Autoteile hergestellt, als Amüsement geboten.

„Bist du bereit, deine Unschuld zu verlieren, Nagi-Boy?" Schuldigs linker Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben und er zwinkerte Nagi zu.

„Ich will nicht", wiederholte Nagi erneut. „Warum ist dir das bloß so wichtig?"

„Weil..." Schuldigs Stimme erstarb und er schien ernsthaft über eine Antwort nachzudenken. „Na einfach, weil es mir Spaß macht, dich zappeln zu sehen. Außerdem bist du längst überfällig. Also los, die Damen beißen nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn man sie nicht dafür bezahlt. Komm schon, wir suchen dir was Schönes aus der Auslage aus."

Noch bevor Nagi fragen konnte, wie das gemeint war, hatte Schuldig ihn in die Straße gezerrt, an deren Eingang sehr deutlich geschrieben stand, dass Minderjährige und Frauen keinen Zutritt hatten. Dahinter erwartete sie eine Gasse, die der, aus der sie gerade kamen, nicht unähnlich war. Nur dass diese weitaus breiter war und dass hier an beiden Seiten hell erleuchtete Schaufenster angebracht waren. In diesen lagen jedoch keine Waren. Stattdessen saßen und standen Damen unterschiedlichen Alters, Figur, Haarfarbe hinter den Scheiben und boten sich selbst dar. Nagis Mund blieb einen Augenblick lang offen stehen, bevor Schuldig ihn ihm mit einer sanften Berührung unter seinem Kinn wieder schloss.

„Freie Auswahl, mein Süßer. Ich lade dich ein."

Ein Mann trat auf sie zu und verlangte zu wissen, ob Nagi bereits alt genug war. Schuldig überzeugte ihn schnell davon, dass sie hier richtig waren. So schlenderten sie die Straße entlang und in Nagis Augen spiegelten sich die hellen Lichter und die unzähligen Damen, die hier ihre Dienste feilboten. Einige von ihnen waren unbestreitbar attraktiv, aber Nagi fühlte sich trotzdem eigenartig bei dem Gedanken, mit einer von ihnen...intim zu werden.

 _'_ Intim werden _? Hast du ein Wörterbuch verschluckt, oder wie?'_ Schuldig lachte in seinen Gedanken. _'Guck mal, die da ist doch nett. Nicht zu alt, hübsche Brüste, knackiger Po.'_

 _'Schuldig, ich will wirklich nicht.'_

 _'Was denn? Müssen wir dir eine andere Ecke suchen? Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden auch einen hübschen Kerl für dich.'_

Nagi blieb abrupt stehen und sah Schuldig aus aufgerissenen Augen an.

Der zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Was denn? Ich bin da recht offen. Jedem Tierchen sein Pläsierchen."

Nagi schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Nein danke. Eine Frau ist genau richtig. Ich nehme die da."

Er deutete mit dem Finger in irgendeine Richtung. Hauptsache, er bekam den Gedanken, der ihm gerade gekommen war, ganz schnell aus seinem Kopf, bevor Schuldig ihn auffangen konnte. Er würde im Boden versinken, wenn der andere merken würde, dass er gerade darüber nachgedacht hatte, mit _ihm_...nein, ganz gefährliches Terrain.

„Die?" Schuldigs Augenbrauen wanderten in Richtung seines Haaransatzes. Nagis ausgestreckte Hand wies ziemlich eindeutig auf eine Dame, die von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzes Leder gehüllt war und in deren Hand eine Reitgerte auf „unartige" Kunden wartete.

„Ääh...", brachte Nagi noch hervor, bevor Schuldig ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen den Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte.

„Stille Wasser sind eben doch tief. Also gut, einmal neunschwänzige Katze für dich. Kommt sofort."

„Schuldig! Bitte!", jammerte Nagi noch, bevor Schuldig ihn mit sich in Richtung besagter Dame schob. Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt?

* * *

Er ist wieder zurück in seinem Hotelzimmer. Allein. Mit einem gezielten Gedanken lässt er die Vorhänge zugleiten, rollt sich herum und schließt die Augen. Ganz kurz ist er versucht, seine Schulter zu berühren. Die Erinnerung noch einmal zurückzuholen. Er atmet ein und aus. Der Geruch der frischen Bettwäsche vertreibt das Aroma von Rauch und billigem Parfüm, das er in der Nase hat. Den durchdringenden Blick der hellen, blauen Augen kann er hingegen nicht auslöschen. Er braucht lange, bis er schließlich einschläft.

* * *

Soundtrack:  
"Gimme That Swing" - Cissie Redgwick  
"Bei mir bist du scheen" - Andrew Sisters


	5. Aktenzeichen

Der Anruf kommt später, als er erwartet hat. Als das Telefon klingelt, nimmt er ab und meldet sich mit seinem Namen. Er hat ihn angegeben, als er das Hotelzimmer gemietet hat. Die Stimme auf der anderen Seite bittet um ein Treffen, nennt eine Adresse und eine Uhrzeit. Er bestätigt und legt auf. Bis zum abgegebenen Zeitpunkt sind es nur noch ein paar Stunden. Er vermerkt diesen Umstand und die leichte Anspannung, die in der Bitte gelegen hat. Etwas scheint dem Treffen eine gewisse Dringlichkeit verliehen zu haben. Er wird herausfinden, was das ist.

Das Gebäude beherbergt Apartments. Eine anonyme Tür neben der anderen. Er sucht die richtige und klopft nicht an. Eine Tür zu öffnen ist eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Als er in dem schmalen Eingangsbereich steht, weiß er mit unbestimmter Sicherheit, dass das Apartment normalerweise nicht bewohnt ist. Sein Blick gleitet über glatte, hell gestrichene Wände, von denen eine in Hüfthöhe einen Schmutzstreifen hat. Auf dem Boden liegt ein schon etwas abgetretener Teppich, eine leicht verkratzte Tür ist halb geöffnet und führt in den Wohnbereich. Alles Anzeichen eines Bewohners, aber es fehlt die Art Energie, die einem Ort anhaftet, an dem Menschen leben. Die Luft ist zu sauber, zu steril, die Gerüche verblasst, der Staub hat sich längst gelegt. Wie in einem Gästezimmer, das zu selten benutzt wird.

Er tritt zu der Tür und öffnet sie geräuschlos. Auf einem betagten Sofa sitzt der junge Takatori, in seinen Händen ein schmaler Ordner. Natürlich. Seine Akte. Es gibt immer eine Akte. Alle relevanten Informationen über ihn zwischen zwei Pappdeckel gepresst. Er hat es so satt und würde die Dokumente am liebsten in kleine Stücke zerfetzen. Aber er tut es nicht. Stattdessen tritt er in das Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Die Tür zum Büro des Direktors öffnete sich langsam und Nagi trat vorsichtig näher. Er war erst einmal hier gewesen und war froh, dem unangenehmen Mann seit dem nicht öfter als notwendig begegnet zu sein. Sein Gesicht erinnerte Nagi an einen Raubvogel, der mit Argusaugen über seine Schützlinge wachte, um sich beim kleinsten Fehltritt auf sie zu stürzen und seine Krallen in sie zu schlagen. Bisher hatte er dem strengen Blick meist entgehen können, aber jetzt hefteten sich die durchdringenden Augen des hageren Mannes wie Reißzwecken an ihn.

„Ah, Naoe. Komm rein!", rief der Direktor hinter seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch hervor. „Wir haben einen Gast, der dich gerne sehen würde."

Raschelnd glitten die Seiten einer Akte durch die Finger des Direktors. Er legt einige Blätter beiseite und winkte Nagi dann ungeduldig, endlich näher zu treten. Er blieb ein Stück neben dem Schreibtisch stehen und hielt den Blick gesenkt. In der Luft lag der beißende Gestank von Zigarren und altem Schweiß. Ein widerwärtiges Aroma, das dem Raubvogel anhaftet wie dem Teufel der Geruch von Schwefel. Sein Magen rebellierte gegen den Gestank und er atmete flach durch den Mund gegen das Gefühl an.

„Du erinnerst dich noch an Herrn Crawford, nehme ich an?"

Nagis Blick hob sich kurz zu dem Besucher. Natürlich erinnert er sich noch an den Mann, der ihn vor etwa einem Jahr hierher gebracht hat. Fern der Heimat in ein Land, dessen Sprache er nicht verstand, zu Leuten, die in ihm, nur einen weiteren Hund sahen, den sie treten konnten, und das ganze dann Ausbildung nannten. Er hatte schnell gelernt, das zu tun, was sie von ihm erwarteten. Genau so viel und keinen Deut mehr. Er war nicht aufgefallen, hatte sich nicht an den Rangeleien der anderen Schüler beteiligt, keine Fragen gestellt. Tatsächlich hatte ihm diese Taktik erlaubt, seine Zeit hier bisher unbeschadet zu überstehen, wenn man von ein paar Blessuren absah, die man sich bei einem Aufenthalt in Rosenkreuz unwillkürlich zuzog. Die meisten Ausbilder waren nicht sehr geduldig und die anderen Schüler immer auf der Suche nach jemandem, an dem sie ihre Wut auslassen und ihre Fähigkeiten demonstrieren konnten.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt", bellte der Direktor plötzlich und Nagi schrak zusammen. Dass er ausgerechnet jetzt unaufmerksam wurde, war nicht akzeptabel. Er musste fokussiert bleiben. Irgendetwas ging hier vor.

„Ja, Herr Wagner", antwortete Nagi leise. „Ich erinnere mich an ihn."

Der Direktor blickte über die markante Nase zu ihm hinunter und schloss die Akte vor sich mit einem leisen Knall. Er drehte sie und schob sie über den Tisch. Nagis Augen wanderten zu dem dicken, roten Kreuz, das auf der Vorderseite prangte.

„Hier drin werden Sie alle relevanten Informationen finden, Herr Crawford", sagte er dabei. „Testergebnisse, Leistungsnachweise, Schulnoten. Er ist alles in allem nicht mehr als Mittelmaß. Nicht dumm, aber auch kein Überflieger. Ich frage mich wirklich, was Sie mit dieser Anforderung bezwecken."

Nagi sah unter seinen Stirnfransen nun doch ein wenig neugierig zu dem Mann in dem cremefarbenden Anzug, der mit einem höflichen Lächeln nach den Unterlagen griff.

„Sie wissen ja, Herr Wagner. Ich weiß manchmal mehr, als andere wissen. Ich sehe Potenzial in dem Jungen und hoffe, ein wenig mehr aus ihm herausholen zu können, als Sie es hier vermocht haben."

Die Beleidigung, denn nichts anderes war es gewesen, was der Fremde dem Leiter der Anstalt hier vor die Füße gespuckt hatte, schwebte in der Luft wie eine giftige Wolke. Wagners Raubvogelaugen funkelten angriffslustig.

„Ich könnte zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es ratsam wäre, den Jungen hier einer weiteren Behandlung zu unterziehen. Mit der richtigen Stimulation ließen sich vielleicht interessante Resultate erzielen."

Der Mann in dem Anzug lächelte beschwichtigend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig ist. Zumal meinem Antrag schon von höherer Stelle stattgegeben wurde. Außerdem wissen Sie und ich: Die Zukunft ist nicht festgeschrieben. Wie äußerst amüsant wäre es doch für Sie, wenn ich mich irren würde und Ihre Testergebnisse doch richtig sind."

Wagner lehnte sich zurück und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem abfälligen Grinsen. „Das stimmt. Sie sind ja schon einmal mit einem unserer Musterschüler hier heraus spaziert. Ich hoffe doch, er hat Ihnen inzwischen einiges an Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet."

Crawford räusperte sich. „Das kann man so sagen. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich dieses Mal nicht so verschätzt habe."

Wagner stand auf und wies auf die Tür. „Dann will ich Sie auf Ihrem glorreichen Auszug nicht aufhalten, Herr Crawford. Einen schönen Tag noch." Der Direktor sah Nagi nicht an, sondern schnippte nur mit den Fingern. „Naoe, du gehst mit diesem Herrn. Er ist bis auf Weiteres dein Vorgesetzter."

Nagis Kopf ruckte nach oben und er konnte nicht anders, als die beiden Männer einen Augenblick lang anzustarren. Hieß das etwa, er war entlassen?

„Komm Junge, wir wollen Herrn Wagners Zeit nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig in Anspruch nehmen. Auf uns wartet ein Wagen."

Nagi bemühte sich, mit dem Fremden mitzuhalten, der mit großen Schritten die in einem grässlichen Blassgrün gestrichenen Korridore entlang schritt. Nagi dachte flüchtig an die wenigen Besitztümer, die er noch in seinem Spind liegen hatte. Anscheinend war keine Zeit mehr, sich darum zu kümmern. Er grollte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken. Man hätte ihn vorwarnen und ihm Zeit geben können, seine Sache zu packen. Er war schließlich kein Goldhamster, den man einfach so in eine Kiste mit Luftlöchern packen und mitnehmen konnte.

Sie überquerten den sonnenbeschienenen Vorplatz und Nagi konnte nicht umhin, sich noch einmal nach dem klotzigen Gebäude umzusehen, dass in den letzten Monaten sein Zuhause gewesen war.

'Nein', korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. 'Kein Zuhause. Eher ein Gefängnis.'

Eine Aufbewahrungsanstalt für Freaks wie ihn. Katalogisiert, getestet und abgerichtet für was auch immer Rosenkreuz mit ihnen vorhatte. Das hier eine Schule zu nennen war so, als bezeichne man ein Konzentrationslager als Ferienanlage. Er wünschte sich, er hätte die Kraft gehabt, das Ganze über ihren Köpfen einstürzen zu lassen. Die Vorstellung, wie Wagner und etliche andere mit geplatzten Schädeln zwischen den Tonnen von Geröll steckten, hatte eine befriedigende Wirkung auf ihn. Mit grimmigem Gesicht stapfte er weiter hinter Crawford her und hielt erst an, als sie an einem dunklen Mercedes ankamen, auf dessen Fahrersitz eine Gestalt saß, die man durch die getönten Scheiben nicht recht erkennen konnte.

„Steig ein", forderte Crawford ihn auf und Nagi ließ sich auf den lederbezogenen Rücksitz gleiten. Er schnallte sich an und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Er traute dem Ganzen nicht im Geringsten und dass Crawford das Versprechen, ihn wieder abzuholen, gehalten hatte, hieß nicht, dass er sich auch an alles andere halten würde, was er ihm damals gesagt hatte. Trau, schau, wem! hieß es nicht umsonst. Im Rückspiegel traf sein finsterer Blick auf amüsiert funkelnde, blaue Augen unter einer schreiend orangeroten Haarmähne.

„Na da hast du uns ja einen richtigen Sonnenschein mitgebracht, Crawford", sagte der Mann auf dem Fahrersitz. „Dir ist klar, dass er gerade überlegt, ob er den Wagen in einer Kurve nicht einfach geradeaus fahren lassen und uns so loswerden soll."

Nagi öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren ob dieser Lüge, aber Crawford wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Fahr los, Schuldig. Ich möchte nicht, dass Wagner uns noch seine Hunde auf die Fersen setzt."

Der Mann mit dem eigenartigen Namen murmelte noch etwas darüber, dass Crawford ein Spielverderber sei, startete aber gehorsam den Motor und brachte schon bald ein beträchtliches Stück Strecke zwischen sie und die Schule. Nagi versuchte den Schweiß auf seinen Handflächen zu ignorieren, den einige der Fahrmanöver hervorgebracht hatten. Während der ruhigeren Fahrtstrecken wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu der Akte auf Crawfords Schoß und dem dicken, roten Kreuz. Er fragte sich, was wohl alles darin stand. Ob sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er bei den Tests absichtlich Fehler gemacht hatte, damit ihn seine Mitschüler in Ruhe ließen. Dass er, wenn sie es nicht getan hatten, stets einen späteren Zeitpunkt gewählt hatte, um sich zu rächen, anstatt eine offene Konfrontation zu wagen. Dass er den Telepathen, der ihn hatte untersuchen sollen, quer durch den Raum geschleudert hatte, als dieser versucht hatte, ihn anzufassen, und dass er daraufhin fünf Tage in einer dunklen Zelle hatte verbringen müssen.

Vom Fahrersitz kam ein belustigtes Schnauben. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wir dich nicht auch einsperren müssen. Von der Sorte haben wir nämlich schon einen."

Scheiße! Nagi fluchte nicht oft, aber als ihm klar wurde, dass der Fahrer ebenfalls ein Telepath war, erschien es ihm passend. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sehr er sich wohl gerade in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

„Mach dir nichts ins Höschen, Kleiner", schnarrte der Fahrer. „Solange Crawford es nicht für angebracht hält, dass ich dich in die Mangel nehme, bist du sicher. Höchstwahrscheinlich."

Er lachte, als Nagi ihm erneut einen finsteren Blick zukommen ließ. Erst als Crawford ihn zur Ordnung rief, klappte er seinen Mund wieder zu und schwieg.

Wenig später betraten sie ein kleines Apartment in einem unauffälligen Ferienort. Der Mann, der sich Schuldig nannte, ließ seine Schuhe mitten im Flur stehen und verschwand durch eine Tür am Ende des Flurs. Nagi hörte eine Kühlschranktür klappen. Er selbst blieb unschlüssig stehen, bis Crawford ihn aufforderte, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.

Ein wenig steif stand er kurz darauf neben den Polstermöbeln, während seine Akte auf den Tisch wanderte. Nagi musterte sie wie eine giftige Schlange. Crawford lehnte sich gegen einen Sessel, während sich Schuldig, als er aus der Küche zurückkam, rücklings auf das Sofa fallen ließ und die Füße auf den Tisch legte. Ein Räuspern und einen strengen Blick später saß er einigermaßen manierlich da. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Akte.

„Hausaufgaben?", fragte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Crawford nickte. „Geh die Berichte durch und guck dir an, was sie gemacht haben. Ich denke, jemand hat ziemlichen Mist gebaut."

Schuldig schnaubte unwillig. „Der Papiertiger von uns beiden bist doch du. Also sag mir einfach, was er kann, und erspare mir das Aktenwälzen."

„Er beherrscht Telekinese", antwortete Crawford mit einiger Verzögerung. „Allerdings blockiert etwas seine Fähigkeiten. Ich vermute, dass es ein Trauma aus seiner Kindheit ist. Ich möchte, dass wir den Riegel brechen, der vor seinen Fähigkeiten liegt. Rosenkreuz hat das nicht geschafft, daher die niedrige Einschätzung."

Schuldigs Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einer grüblerischen Falte zusammen. „Du willst, dass ich in seinem Kopf rummanipuliere? Im Ernst? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Wenn ich einen Fehler mache, ist sein Gehirn Püree."

Er benutzte das deutsche Wort, das Nagi unwillkürlich an eine unappetitliche, geschmacksneutrale Masse erinnerte, die mit einem dumpfen Klatschen auf einem Metalltablett landete, um dann von dort aus langsam über die Ränder zu quellen, um schließlich alles andere, halbwegs Essbare zu infizieren. Das einzige Mittel, das es gegen Püree gegeben hatte, war das Zeug schnellstmöglich in sich hinein zu schaufeln, bevor man Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, aus was es wohl bestand. Die älteren Schüler hatten sich stet einen Spaß daraus gemacht zu behaupten, dass die Rosenkreuz-Absolventen, die manchmal aus ungeklärten Gründen verschwanden, die Grundlage des ekligen Breis bildeten. Nagi war sich nie ganz sicher gewesen, ob darin nicht doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit steckte.

Als er aufsah, traf sich sein Blick mit Schuldigs. Die hellblauen Augen seines Gegenübers musterten ihn aufmerksam und er musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass der andere gerade seine Gedanken las.

„Das tue ich immer", sagte Schuldig beiläufig. „Ist so ein kleines Problem meinerseits. Ich kann es nicht abstellen wie andere Telepathen. Bin quasi immer auf Empfang."

Er nickte zu Crawford hinüber, der ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. „Weißt du, unser lieber Anführer hier hat eine Schwäche für beschädigte Ware. Er sammelt ein, was bei Rosenkreuz durchs Raster fällt, und baut damit seine eigene, kleine Privatarmee. Du solltest mal unseren irischen Psycho sehen. Laut DNA-Analyse sollte er ein Empath sein. Stattdessen haben wir es mit einem blutverrückten, vollkommen gefühlstauben Serienkiller Marke Jack the Ripper zu tun. Er ist ein spaßiger Zeitgenosse. Ich mache euch später mal bekannt."

„Das reicht jetzt, Schuldig", entschied Crawford und wandte sich an Nagi. „Wir werden Deutschland in vier Tagen in Richtung Japan verlassen. Bis dahin möchte ich, dass du dich an Schuldig hältst. Wenn du etwa brauchst, frag ihn. Er wird dir hier alles zeigen."

„Warum muss ausgerechnet ich den Babysitter spielen?", nölte Schuldig. „Reicht es nicht, wenn ich den Kleinen mit was zu essen und einem Pornoheft in seinem Zimmer einschließe so wie Farfarello? Ich meine, woher weißt du eigentlich, dass wir ihm trauen können?"

Crawford hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, für so etwas hätte ich einen Telepathen in meinem Team. Aber ich kann natürlich gerne bei Rosenkreuz nachfragen, ob sie dich zurücknehmen und mir stattdessen einen Pyrokineten schicken. Vielleicht habe ich für den ja mehr Verwendung als für dich."

Schuldig zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, erhob sich ächzend und packte Nagi an der Schulter. Sekunden später rieb er sich die Hand, die Nagi mit einem instinktiven Stoß zurückgeschlagen hatte. Er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Gar nicht übel, der Bursche. Und ich mag seine Denkweise. Das ist so depri-teenager-ich-hasse-die-ganze-Welt-mäßig. Wirklich erbaulich. Ich sehe schon, wir werden gute Freude werden. Also los, Bürschchen. Bringen wir dich mal unter."

Crawford nickte Nagi zu, als er ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Geh ruhig mit ihm. Er weiß, was er tut, auch wenn es sich meist große Mühe gibt, das zu verbergen."

Nagi war schon an der Tür, als Crawford ihn noch einmal zurückrief. Er sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, nickte leicht und sagte dann: „Willkommen bei Schwarz, Nagi."

* * *

Soundtrack:

"Human" - Rag'n'Bone Man


	6. Entgegenkommen

_Die Erinnerungssequenz aus diesem Kapitel bezieht sich auf die Weiß-Kreuz Dramen „Schwarz I + II" und spielt im Off zwischen den beiden._

* * *

Beschädigte Ware, Missgeburt, abnormal, Freak. Er ist schon viel genannt worden und sein jetziges Gegenüber bildet dabei anscheinend keine Ausnahme. Er unterdrückt noch einmal den Wunsch, ihm die Akte aus den Händen zu reißen oder seinen Kopf ein paar Mal auf den Tisch zu schlagen. Stattdessen erwidert er den höflichen Gruß mit einem knappen Kopfnicken.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es einrichten konntest." Der andere wirkt leicht angespannt, als er ihn bittet, sich zu setzen. Er ignoriert die Bitte und bleibt stehen. Er ist nicht hier, um Höflichkeiten auszutauschen. Sein Blick richtet sich auf die Akte.

„Ich... _wir_ sind in Schwierigkeiten und ich brauche deine Hilfe", gesteht der andere schließlich offen. „Der Fall, an dem Weiß momentan arbeitet ist komplizierter als alles, mit dem wir bisher zu tun hatten. Oder vielleicht kommt mir das auch nur so vor, weil ich jetzt derjenige bin, der die Entscheidungen trifft. Ich brauche deinen Rat, Nagi-kun."

Sein Gesicht zuckt leicht ob der vertrauten Anrede. Sie sind bei Weitem keine Freunde, er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt auf derselben Seite stehen. Noch dazu ist es unheimlich dumm von dem anderen, einen völlig Fremden in interne Angelegenheiten einzuweihen. Bombay oder jetzt vielmehr _Perser_ muss das wissen. Warum tut er das?

Sein Gegenüber lächelt fast ein wenig entschuldigend. „Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig ungewöhnlich, so eine Bitte an dich zu richten, obwohl wir uns kaum kennen. Aber ich wüsste nicht, an wen ich mich sonst in dieser Angelegenheit wenden sollte. Wenn jemand sich mit so etwas auskennt, dann sicherlich du."

Er schiebt Nagi den Ordner über den Tisch und auf einmal sieht er, dass es sich um eine Fallakte handelt. Es sind keine Informationen über ihn, obwohl er sich keine Illusion macht, dass der junge Takatori diese nicht trotzdem eingeholt hat. Langsam greift er nach den Papieren und sieht sie durch. Ganz am Ende steht ein Bericht von Abyssinian. Einer der Mitglieder von Weiß wurde getötet. Der Name sagt Nagi nichts, aber es erklärt die Anspannung. Ein Teammitglied zu verlieren, ist nie einfach.

Neben den Umständen, die zum Tod dieses Kyou geführt haben, gibt es auch noch einen Abschnitt bezüglich eines Zusammentreffens mit einem ungewöhnlich starken Gegner. Er fiel durch Stärke und Schnelligkeit auf, die weit über das Maß eines normalen Menschen hinausgingen, und konnte auch von zwei Weiß-Mitgliedern gleichzeitig nicht gestoppt werden.

„Du siehst, was ich meine?", fragt sein Gegenüber. „Ich konnte mir zunächst keinen Reim darauf machen, aber nachdem wir uns getroffen haben, dachte ich..."

„Dachtest du, du könntest doch mal den Freak fragen, was er davon hält", beendet Nagi den Satz. In seiner Stimme liegt zu viel Wut und Bitterkeit und er verflucht sich dafür, dass er sich zu einer Antwort hat hinreißen lassen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln antwortet ihm. „Ich dachte eigentlich eher an so etwas wie _Experte_. Diese Gruppe, der du angehörst. _Schwarz_. Sie sind alle so, oder nicht? Ihr alle habt übermenschliche Kräfte. Könnt Dinge tun, die normale Menschen nicht können. Vielleicht könntest du mir mehr darüber erzählen?"

Sein erster Impuls ist, ihm an den Kopf zu werfen, dass er nicht mehr zu Schwarz gehört. Der zweite, dass ihn das nichts angeht. Aber diese verdammte Höflichkeit, das offene Gesicht, das ihm entgegen schaut, hält ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen davon ab. Wenn er naiv genug wäre, könnte er fast denken, dass ihm der andere so etwas wie Respekt entgegenbringt. Respekt und Vertrauen. Das erste ist unwahrscheinlich, das zweite wäre schlichtweg dumm. Er hasst es, mit dummen Leuten zu arbeiten.

„Gibt es noch mehr wie euch?", fragt der andere jetzt.

Nagi nickt leicht. „Es gibt...andere. Die Anzahl von Talenten ist vielfältig. Und nicht jeder benutzt sein Talent auf die gleiche Weise."

Das ist etwas, das Schuldig ihm einmal erklärt hat. Damals auf diesem Boot, während sie auf der Flucht vor Farblos, einem weit stärkeren Team von Rosenkreuzlern, gewesen waren.

* * *

„Hey, Schuldig, du solltest reinkommen. Der telepathisch Schild verhindert zwar, dass uns Colonel Amlisch mit seinem Geist erfassen kann, aber er macht die Leute nicht blind. Du bist nicht gerade unauffällig."

Schuldig tat so, als hätte er Nagi nicht gehört, sondern starrte weiter über die Reling gebeugt auf das langsam vorbeiziehende Wasser des Rheins. Nagi seufzte, stieg nun ebenfalls aus der Luke an der Seite des Schiffes und ging langsam auf den grübelnden Mann zu. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er Schuldig leicht am Arm berührte .

„Schuldig?"

Der andere zuckte zusammen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er Nagi erkannte. Ein Grinsen schob sich auf sein Gesicht. „Was denn, Nagilein? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du mit dem Ohr an Farfarellos Tür klebst, damit du live mitbekommst, was er und diese Sally da unten treiben."

Nagi spürte, wie die Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. „Sie...sie reden nur."

Schuldig lachte auf. „Noch. Dieser Hexe kann vermutlich nicht einmal Farfarello widerstehen. Sei froh, dass du noch so unerfahren bist. Frauen bedeuten nur Ärger."

Nagi schwieg dazu und spürte die Wut in seinem Bauch rumoren. Sie hatten hier ein ernstes Problem und für Schuldig war das alles wieder nur ein Spiel.

„Aber kein besonders interessantes Spiel", merkte Schuldig an. „Ich könnte mir weitaus bessere Sachen vorstellen, als mich mit Amlisch und Sergej zu rollen. Sergej ist einfach nur ein Arschloch, das sich wer weiß was auf seine Psychobarriere einbildet, und Amlisch mit seinem zweiten Gesicht und den Illusionen ist ein verdammt gefährlicher Gegner. Zumal die beiden einfach mehr Kampferfahrung haben als wir. Beide kennen sich mit Militär-Taktik und solchem Kram aus. Ich bin nur froh, dass es Rudolf bereits erwischt hat. Ich kann Pyrokineten nicht ausstehen."

„Und Silvia?" Nagi war die Frage entschlüpft, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber es ließ sich nicht mehr zurückholen.

Schuldig verzog das Gesicht. „Bis ich wusste, dass Crawford auch was mit ihr hatte, fand ich den Gedanken an ein Wiedersehen gar nicht mal so übel. Aber jetzt..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste Nagi an. „Obwohl du von ihr bestimmt noch was lernen könntest. Sie kann ein paar wirklich nette Tricks."

Nagi runzelte die Stirn. „Crawford hat gesagt, sie beherrscht ebenfalls Telekinese. Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu lernen gibt."

Schuldigs Grinsen wurde breiter und Nagi konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass der andere auf etwas anspielte, was er gar nicht wissen wollte. Er zuckte zurück, als Schuldig ganz nahe an ihn herankam, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Sagen wir mal, sie hat ein paar sehr interessante Anwendungsgebiete für ihre Kräfte gefunden. Nichts, was wir beide mal miteinander probieren werden, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr innovativ."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und betrachtete das Wasser. „Außerdem benutzt sie ihre Kräfte im Allgemeinen als Verstärker für ihre körperlichen Angriffe. Wenn dich mal ein Kranichtritt mit der Kraft eines halben Güterzugs durch den Raum geschleudert hast, weißt du erst, was Schmerzen sind."

Nagi musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Sie hat dich verprügelt?"

Schuldig schnaubte unwillig. „Mehr als einmal. Ich bin einfach immer wieder bei ihrem Training aufgekreuzt, bis wir dann endlich so zusammen auf der Matte gelandet sind, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Ich muss sagen, es hat sich wirklich gelohnt."

Schuldigs Züge wurden wieder entrückt. „Sie ist wirklich speziell. Ich meine, hast du das Outfit gesehen? Es ist eine Sache, wenn dich eine Kampflesbe im Flecktarn mit Springerstiefeln zusammentritt. Aber wenn du am Boden liegst und dein Blick die endlos langen Beine entlangwandern, die irgendwo in dem schattigen Bereich unter ihrem hochgeschlitzten Rock enden, sieht die Lage schon ganz anders aus. Das mochte ich immer so an Schreient. Die Mädels wussten auch, wie man sich anzieht. Diese Schön hätte ich wirklich gerne mal durch die Laken gezogen. Zu schade, dass wir ihnen das Licht ausblasen mussten."

Nagi wandte den Kopf ab. Er mochte die Wendung nicht, die das Gespräch nahm.

„Hey, du trauerst der kleinen Verrückten doch nicht immer noch nach, oder?"

„Tot war etwas Besonders", antwortete Nagi gepresst.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Schuldig leise. „Die Erste ist anscheinend immer was Besonderes." Er räusperte sich. „Das mit euch wäre sowieso nicht gutgegangen. Sei froh, dass du sie los bist."

Nagi zögerte kurz, bevor er stockend sagte: „Man...man hat ihre Leiche nie gefunden. Als du mich damals geholt hast, war sie nicht da." Er sah auf. „Weißt du, was mit ihr passiert ist?"

Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Du hast da alles in Schutt und Asche zerlegt. Wahrscheinlich war sie irgendwo zwischen den Trümmern verschüttet."

Nagi konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Schuldig ihm nicht alles sagte. „Da waren Fußspuren", schoss er ins Blaue und war erstaunt über die Reaktion. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang sah Schuldig fast... _ertappt_ aus.

„Da waren jede Menge Fußspuren", wiegelte er Nagis Einwurf im nächsten Moment ab. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du sie auch einfach zerstäubt. Wäre doch möglich. Keiner weiß, was du da für ein Inferno entfesselt hast."

Er sah Nagi an. „Denkst du, du bekommst das noch mal hin? Gegen Farblos wäre das wirklich _hilfreich_."

Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich...es ist nicht so einfach. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern, was damals passiert ist. Totaler Blackout."

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Nicht, dass du nicht auch so hilfreich wärst. Schau dir nur die Maschine an, die du da gebaut hast. Ein telepathischer Schild, der ein ganzes Schiff einschließt. Wenn ich so etwas errichten sollte, wäre ich nach einer Stunde zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen."

„Du bist auch so zu nichts zu gebrauchen", stichelte Nagi, um seine Freude über das Lob zu verbergen. Er wusste nicht, was heute mit Schuldig los war. Sie redeten sonst nie so miteinander. Es gefiel ihm irgendwie, aber er wusste, dass er den Telepathen das lieber nicht merken lassen sollte. Er würde sonst garantiert einen Weg finden, es ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Es war Zeit für einen taktischen Rückzug.

„Du solltest trotzdem nicht hier oben bleiben", sagte er mit einem letzten Blick auf das Wasser. „Sie könnten dich sehen."

„Ich pass schon auf mich auf, Kohai."

Nagi zuckte zusammen. Schuldig mochte zwar fließend Japanisch sprechen, das bedeutete aber nicht, das ihm nicht ab und an Patzer passierten. Außerdem hatte er nur ein einziges Mal in seinen ersten Tagen bei Schwarz den Fehler gemacht, Schuldig _Senpai_ zu nennen, was dieser zunächst mit einem Heiterkeitsausbruch allererster Güte bedacht hatte, um es Nagi dann bei allen möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheiten wieder unter die Nase zu reiben. Wütend fuhr er zu Schuldig herum, doch dieser grinste ihn nur breit an.

„Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, muss ich annehmen, dass du dich von mir doch in Silvias ganz spezieller Technik unterrichten lassen willst."

Nagi ersparte sich eine Erwiderung, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und floh unter Deck, Schuldigs Lachen immer noch in seinem Ohr.

* * *

„Talent allein ist nicht alles. Man kann jeden besiegen, wenn man seine Schwachstellen kennt", sagt Nagi abwesend. Er denkt an den Kampf mit Farblos, indem es zuerst so ausgesehen hatte, als sei Schwarz geschlagen. Einer nach dem anderen war zu Boden gegangen. Einzig Farfarello hatte sich nicht aufhalten lassen; nicht von Amlischs Illusionen, nicht von dem gesegneten Schwert, mit dem Silvia ihn durchbohrte, und nicht von Sergejs Barriere. Am Ende hatte er blutüberströmt mit Sergejs Kopf in der Hand inmitten des Schlachtfeldes gestanden, ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Nagi versucht, die Erinnerung zu vertreiben. Er muss sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren, auch wenn die Erinnerungen schwer wiegen. An diesem Tag haben sie Farfarello gehen lassen. Er hat irgendwo ein neues Leben mit Sally angefangen und Nagi wünscht ihm alles Glück der Welt. Ein Glück, das es für ihn nicht geben wird, solange Eszett noch seine Klauen nach der Macht ausstreckt.

Nach allem, was er in der Akte gelesen hat, ist er sich sicher, dass es eine Verbindung gibt, geben muss. Die Handschrift, die dieser ganze Fall rund um die Ausbildung einer Armee von Supermenschen als die ultimativen Soldaten trägt, ist zu charakteristisch, um nicht mit Eszett in Verbindung zu stehen. Es ist ein anderer Ansatz als der, den sie bisher verfolgt haben, aber trotz allem ist da dieses vertraute Gefühl, das dafür sorgt, dass sich ihm die Haare im Nacken aufstellen. Wenn das hier tatsächlich Eszetts Wirken ist, beginnt er langsam zu ahnen, warum er hier ist.

„Ihr solltet weitere Nachforschungen anstellen", sagt er schließlich. „Weitet euren Suchradius aus. Findet heraus, ob es noch andere Schulen wie Koua gibt. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet welche finden."

Der junge Takatori nickt, ein Ausdruck der Dankbarkeit huscht über seine Züge.

„Wenn...wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich für dich tun kann, lass es mich wissen."

Nagi überlegt. Wenn er hier Eszett auf den Fersen ist, wäre es klüger für ihn, den Kopf unten zu halten. Ein sicheres Versteck zu finden und gleichzeitig mit Takatori in Kontakt zu bleiben. Sein Blick wandert durch den Raum und bleibt schließlich an dem jungen Mann ihm gegenüber hängen.

„Ich bräuchte eine Bleibe", sagt er und sieht gleich darauf Verstehen über die Züge seines Gegenübers huschen.

„Diese Wohnung hier steht leer. Der Junge, der hier gelebt hat, hat inzwischen ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Ich bin mir sicher, er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du hier einziehst."

Das Lächeln ist ein wenig zu breit, zu fröhlich für Nagis Geschmack, aber das belustigte Funkeln in den blauen Augen verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht. Nagi fühlt, wie sich auch sein Mund für einen Augenblick zu einem leichten Lächeln verzieht, bevor es wieder hinter einer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit verschwindet.

„Wen immer du schickst, es sollten Profis sein", sagt er noch. Perser lächelt nun wieder rein geschäftsmäßig.

„Keine Sorge", antwortet er. „Ich habe genau die richtigen Männer dafür im Auge."

* * *

Soundtrack:

„Dark horse" - Kate Perry


	7. Training

Müde starrt Mamoru auf den Bildschirm, auf dem ein leuchtend grüner Schriftzug auf und ab schwebt. Die Buchstaben bildeten ein Wort. Epitaph. Er hat es nachgeschlagen und herausgefunden, dass es die Bezeichnung für ein Grabdenkmal oder eine Gedenktafel für einen Verstorbenen an einer Kirchenwand handelt. Allerdings ist das bisher der einzige Hinweis, den er auf den Inhalt der verschlüsselten Datei hat. Er benötigt mehr Informationen, um sich Zugang zu den Daten zu verschaffen.

Die Tage vergehen und er erwartet die Neuigkeiten seines Teams aus Europa mit wachsender Ungeduld. Schuldbewusst gleitet sein Blick zu der Schublade, in die er das Bild gelegt hat, das zuvor noch auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Es zeigt Aya, Yoji, Ken und ihn in den Tagen, als sie noch im Blumenladen gearbeitet haben. Als sie alle zusammen noch Weiß waren. Er hat den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Rex kommt herein. Seine Sekretärin hat einen Daten-Extraktor und eine Mappe in den Händen. Er ist sofort hellwach.

„Sind sie wieder da?", fragte er fast atemlos. Er fragt nicht, ob ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist. Es würde zu viel verraten. Wäre unprofessionell.

Rex nickt nachsichtig. „Siberian und Balinese sind erfolgreich zurückgekehrt. Ich habe hier die Berichte und die benötigen Daten."

Sie reicht ihm beides und er schenkt ihr einen dankbaren Blick. Ganz kurz huscht die Erinnerung an Manx und Birman durch seine Gedanken. Zwei weitere Opfer im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?", fragt Rex und streicht sich einen ihrer kurzen Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr.

„Nein, danke, Rex. Das war alles."

Sie nickt erneut und schickt sich an, das Büro wieder zu verlassen. An der Tür bleibt sie noch einmal stehen.

„Sie sind beide unverletzt", informiert sie ihren Chef. Er dreht sich nicht um, aber sie sieht wie sich seine Schultern ein wenig entspannen. Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht und sie ist sich sicher, dass das Foto am nächsten Morgen wieder auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen wird.

Nagis Hand mit dem Wasserkessel schwebt über dem Plastikbecher, als es leise klopft. Er knurrt unwillig und setzt das heiße Wasser wieder ab. Er weiß, wer dort draußen vor der Tür des kleinen Apartments steht. Seine Mahlzeit wird warten müssen. Er isst nicht gerne vor Leuten, von denen er den Eindruck hat, dass sie das Essen bezahlen. Es gibt ihm das Gefühl, dass sie etwas dafür erwarten.

Er öffnet die Wohnungstür vom Wohnzimmer aus und hört, wie der andere eintritt und seine Schuhe abstreift. Kurz darauf steht Mamoru in dem kleinen Raum. Der teure Mantel, den er trägt, ist zu warm für das Wetter. Auf seiner Stirn sind Schweißtropfen zu sehen.

„Hallo, Nagi-kun. Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht?"

Nagi antwortet nicht und deutet wortlos auf das Sofa. Der andere nickt dankbar und legt eine Diskette auf den Tisch, bevor er sich seines Mantels entledigt.

„Wo...?", fragt er und hält den Mantel unschlüssig in den Händen.

Nagi kann der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Er lässt das Kleidungsstück mit einer Geste im Flur verschwinden. Für ihn ist es normal, seine Gabe zu verwenden, aber er sieht das Erstaunen im Blick seines Gastes. Man sollte denken, dass es mehr als ein paar Zirkustricks braucht, um einen Takatori zu beeindrucken, denkt er bei sich und deutet auf die Disk.

„Was ist da drauf?"

„Hast du einen Computer?"

Er zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben und Mamoru grinst plötzlich.

„Dumme Frage, oder?"

„Allerdings."

Er holt sein Laptop, öffnet es und gibt den 21-stelligen Sicherheitscode ein. Jetzt ist es Mamoru, der die Augenbrauen hochzieht. Nagi zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Nur weil du paranoid bist, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht hinter dir her sind", zitiert er und ruft das Hauptmenü auf. Er streckt die Hand nach der Disk aus und schiebt sie in das Laufwerk. Kurz darauf fluten Informationen den Bildschirm. Er klickt sich durch die Dateien, während Mamoru erzählt.

„Es war uns möglich, weitere Akademien ausfindig zu machen. Aus einer Einrichtung in Europa haben wir die fehlenden Informationen bekommen, die es uns ermöglichten, die Daten auf der Disk zu entschlüsseln. Es sieht so aus, als wurden an den Mitgliedern der sogenannten _Z-Klasse_ tatsächlich genetische Veränderungen vorgenommen, um sie zu besseren Kämpfern zu machen. Ich habe noch nicht alle Berichte durchgesehen, aber die Technik, die dahinter steckt, scheint weit fortgeschritten zu sein. Die Testobjekte können schneller laufen, höher springen, sind stärker und haben übermenschlich schnelle Reflexe. Sie überleben Stürze aus großer Höhe und..."

Mamoru verstummt, als er Nagis Gesicht sieht. Bestürzung bemächtigt sich seiner Züge. „Was...was ist? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Nagi schüttelt den Kopf. Er will nicht darüber reden, dass ihm die Bezeichnung „Testobjekte" den Magen umdreht. Stumm klickt er weiter durch die Daten.

Mamoru schweigt noch einen Augenblick, dann fährt er fort: „Es gibt außerdem eine Person mit dem Codenamen _Epitaph_. Er oder sie hat augenscheinlich die Leitung über beide Einrichtungen gehabt. Die Organisation, die hinter all dem steckt, ist..."

„Eszett", beendet Nagi den Satz. Er hat es bereits nach den ersten Berichten gewusst.

Der andere sieht ihn leicht verwundert an. „Du hast das geahnt, oder?"

Er antwortete nicht, aber sein Schweigen ist Hinweis genug.

Mamoru setzt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie, verschränkt die Hände und lehnt sich dagegen. „Ich dachte, wir hätten Eszett damals ausgelöscht. Ich...der Turm. Sie waren doch tot."

Nagi stößt spöttisch die Luft aus. „Und _wir_ haben damals genug Kritiker-Personal ausgeschaltet, um einen kleinen Friedhof damit zu füllen."

Mamoru verzieht den Mund zu einem dünnen Lächeln. „Ich verstehe. Es gibt immer mehr als einen Kopf."

Er überlegt kurz und sieht Nagi abschätzend an. „Würdest...würdest du uns gegen diese Z-Klasse helfen? Ich meine, kannst du das? Dass wir damals gegen euch gewonnen haben..."

„Ihr habt nicht gewonnen", weist Nagi ihn leicht gereizt zurecht. „Das Gebäude ist eingestürzt. Weiß war niemals eine Bedrohung für Schwarz."

Mamoru atmet ein paar Mal leise ein und aus, bevor er weiter spricht. „Also gut. Normale Menschen sind also keine Gegner für euch. Für dich. Aber wie sieht es mit diesen genetisch veränderten Menschen aus. Wärst du in der Lage, sie zu besiegen? Wie stark bist du? Wie weit gehen deine Fähigkeiten?"

Nagi antwortet nicht. Seine Gedanken wandern zu einem kalten Herbsttag im letzten Jahr.

* * *

Die Jahreszeit war bereits fortgeschritten, die roten und gelben Blätter bedeckten den Boden, während die Bäume dunkel, kahl und abweisend eine dickte Mauer um den verlassenen Übungsplatz bildeten. Sein Atem hinterließ weiße Wölkchen in der Luft ebenso wie der von Schuldig.

„Heute testen wir mal, wie stark du wirklich bist", sagte der Telepath und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Deine Aufgabe ist einfach. Du musst mich suchen, finden und ausschalten."

Nagi runzelte die Stirn. „Für so was bist du doch zuständig. Du fühlst, wo deine Gegner sind, indem du ihre Gedanken liest."

„Deine Gabe sollte dir das ebenfalls ermöglichen", wiegelte Schuldig den Einwand ab. „Du hast gesagt, es geht um Energiestrukturen. Du fühlst sie und änderst sie mit deinem Verstand. Also sollte es doch auch möglich sein, dass du einen Körper von einer Mauer unterscheiden kannst. Außerdem ist das ja noch nicht alles. Ich habe nicht vor, es dir allzu leicht zu machen."

Nagi strich sie sich Haare aus der Stirn. Er hatte beschlossen, sie wachsen zu lassen. Schuldig fand, es ließ ihn mehr denn je wie einen grantigen Emo aussehen, aber Nagi war das egal. Jemand, der die Welt mit einer Haarfarbe wie Schuldigs belästigte, konnte sich darüber ohnehin kein Urteil erlauben.

Schuldig gab etwas wie ein Kichern von sich. „Na los, du Twink. Dann lass mal sehen, was du so drauf hast."

Noch bevor Nagi ihm für die blöde Bemerkung, eine verpassen konnte, war Schuldig mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit zwischen den verfallenen Gebäuden verschwunden. Nagi seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was das bringen sollte, aber wenn Crawford und Schuldig der Meinung waren, dass er das hier lernen sollte, würde er es eben tun. Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Wenn ich dich kriege", rief er Schuldig hinterher", bekomme ich dann eine Belohnung?"

 _'Ich denk mir was aus'_ , antwortete Schuldig in seinen Gedanken und Nagis Grinsen wurde breiter. Vielleicht war das hier doch gar nicht so schlecht. Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Ruinen zu.

Um ihn herum war es vollkommen still, nur die Blätter raschelten leise unter seinen Füßen. Er stoppte und sah stirnrunzelnd nach unten. Wahrscheinlich musste Schuldig ihn nicht hören, aber er hatte vor, jeden Vorteil zu nutzen, den er bekommen konnte. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck ließ er ein wenig seiner Gabe ausfließen und fühlte, wie er sich ein winziges Stück erhob. Er schwebte nicht wirklich, aber es erleichterte die Bewegungen, machte ihn schneller und leiser.

Schuldig hatte gesagt, er sollte ihn finden. Sein Blick glitt über die verfallenen Gebäude. Hier gab es unzählige Schlupfwinkel. Alle nacheinander zu durchsuchen, würde zu lange dauern. Außerdem war das nicht der Sinn der Übung. Er musste seine Fähigkeit benutzen, um den Telepathen aufzuspüren. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er die Augen und griff hinaus.

Alles um ihn herum vibrierte. Aller Materie wohnte eine latente Energie inne. Ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns war stets damit beschäftigt, die Berechnungen anzustellen, die ihm erlaubten, das Energielevel in genau dem richtigen Maß zu manipulieren, damit er die erwünschte Wirkung erzielte. Einen Schalter umzulegen, eine Tasse aus dem Schrank zu holen, einen Panzer beiseite zu schieben. All das funktionierte nach dem gleichen Prinzip nur mit unterschiedlichem Kraftaufwand. Farfarello hatte einmal einen Scherz darüber gemacht, dass Nagi keines von Gottes Geschöpfen, sondern die Ausgeburt einer Maschine sei. Nagi hatte ihn daraufhin aus dem Fenster im dritten Stock geworfen.

Es wurde schwieriger, wenn er die Dinge, die er bewegen wollte, nicht sehen konnte. Dann musste er zusätzlich die Energiemuster erspüren, die er verändern wollte. Er lachte leise, als ihm klar wurde, dass es genau das war, was er jetzt brauchte. Es war eigentlich ganz...

Etwas Hartes traf ihn am Kopf. Warme Flüssigkeit begann seinen Hinterkopf hinabzulaufen.

„Nicht die Deckung vernachlässigen", hörte er Schuldigs Stimme. Sie schien von überall zugleich zu kommen. Er griff nach der blutenden Wunde und sah den Stein am Boden liegen, der ihn getroffen hatte. Er sah sich um. Hinter ihm war niemand. Keine Deckung, keine Mauer, die Schuldig verbergen konnte. Er knurrte leise.

„Das bekommst du zurück, du Bastard!"

„Dazu musst du mich erst mal kriegen!" Schuldigs Lachen verklang zwischen den Gebäuden. Nagi hörte, wie er ein deutsches Kinderlied anstimmte. _Hänsel und Gretel verliefen sich im Wald..._

Er hasste es, wenn Schuldig das tat. Ihn reizte, ihn wütend machte. Manchmal hatte er Angst, ihn zu verletzten. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

 _'Keine Panik, ich bin nicht aus Zucker. Nun streng dich endlich mal an. Mir ist kalt und ich könnte mir was Besseres vorstellen, als hier mit dir durch den beschissenen Wald zu stolpern. Aber du weißt ja: erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."_

Nagi schnaubte und versuchte es noch einmal. Zur Sicherheit legte er gleichzeitig einen Schild um sich. Noch etwas, dass er erst seit Kurzem wirklich beherrschte. Der Trick war, den Schild nicht zu weit zu fassen, denn je größer das Feld war, desto mehr strengte es ihn an. Eine enganliegende Rüstung aus pulsierender Energie, die Schläge und Stöße abfederte. Es war anstrengend, das Energiefeld die ganze Zeit aufrechtzuerhalten, daher verzichtete er normalerweise darauf. Hier erschien es ihm jedoch angebracht.

Er brachte den Schild in Position und ließ seine Gabe über die Gebäude streichen. Mauern, Mauern, Mauern. Er spürte die Unterschiede zwischen tragenden Wänden und ihren dünneren Gegenstücken. Spürte Fenster, Türen, Fußböden. Alles hatte seine eigene Signatur. Nach und nach entstand in seinem Kopf eine Karte der Ruinen. Einmal abgespeichert brauchte er sie nicht mehr ständig im Griff zu haben und konnte sich darauf konzentrieren, das zu finden, was er suchte. Eine Energiespur, die sich von der der unbelebten Objekten unterschied.

Wieder traf ihn ein Wurfgeschoss, aber dieses Mal prallte es von der Barriere ab.

 _'Nicht übel_ ', lobte Schuldig ihn in Gedanken. _'Aber der Schild kostet zu viel Energie. Nimm ihn runter.'_

 _'Fällt mir gar nicht ein'_ , gab Nagi zurück und scannte weiter die Umgebung.

 _'Nimm ihn runter, hab ich gesagt.'_ Schuldig klang eindeutig ärgerlich. _'Den kannst du meinetwegen benutzen, wenn dir mal wieder ein Haus über dem Kopf zusammenstürzt, aber in allen anderen Fällen will ich hier gezielte Abwehr sehen. Sonst gehen dir in einer halben Stunde die Lichter aus und ich darf dich zum Auto tragen. Fällt mir gar nicht ein. Außerdem futterst du dann wieder die ganzen Chouquettes alleine auf und Mister Greizkragen Crawford lässt mich garantiert nicht gleich wieder neue kaufen. Lebensmittelpreise in Frankreich sind einfach abartig.'_

Nagi unterdrückte ein Lachen und nahm den Schild runter. Sekunden später hielt er gerade noch rechtzeitig einen weiteren Stein auf, der nur Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht schwebte. Er ließ ihn mit einem Schnauben zu Boden fallen.

 _'Gehen dir nicht bald mal die Steine aus?'_ , fauchte er ungehalten und verteilte die kinetische Energie, die er von dem Geschoss abgeleitet hatte gleichmäßig.

 _'Nö, hab noch die ganzen Taschen voll'_ , kam es mit einem mentalen Grinsen zurück.

 _'Du bist kindisch.'_

 _'Und du langsam. Streng dich mal ein bisschen an.'_

Nagi schnaubte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er pirschte sich durch die Ruinen, spähte in dunkle Winkel und verfluchte Schuldig, der sich ihm immer gerade dann entzog, wenn er dachte, dass er ihn gefunden hatte. Immer wieder musste er im letzten Augenblick Wurfgeschosse aufhalten und konnte dem Impuls, die Steine zurückzuschleudern immer schlechter widerstehen. So langsam ging ihm die Geduld aus. Er konzentrierte sich und griff noch einmal weit hinaus und versuchte, die verräterische Energiesignatur zu finden, die ihm endlich den Aufenthaltsort des Telepathen verriet.

Beinahe hätte er laut gejubelt, als er Schuldig schließlich entdeckte. Er stand in einem Gebäude in etwa fünfzig Meter Entfernung und beobachtete ihn. Nagi ließ es sich nicht anmerken und suchte scheinbar weiter. Gleichzeitig löste er einige Metallstreben von der Wand hinter Schuldig und ließ sie auf den Ahnungslosen zu schweben.

 _'Hab dich!'_ , dachte er, öffnete die Augen und hörte einen überraschten Schrei, als sich das Metall um die Gliedmaßen seines Ziels wand und es an die Wand drückten. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln ging er auf das Gebäude zu, in dem Schuldig verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu befreien.

„Netter Trick", rief der Telepath hinunter. „Jetzt mach mich wieder los. Wir haben für heute genug getan. Lass uns nach Hause fahren."

Nagi nahm Anlauf und sprang mit zwei Sätzen die Wand hinauf. Er blieb in der Fensteröffnung hocken und betrachtete seine Beute. Schuldig war mit angewinkelten Armen an die Wand gefesselt. Das Metall steckte in der Mauer und wand sich zweimal um seine Handgelenke. Die Füße waren auf die gleiche Weise gefesselt und hielten seinen Körper somit zuverlässig fest.

Langsam ließ sich Nagi vom Fensterbrett gleiten und ging mit gewählten Schritten auf Schuldig zu. Der hielt in seinen Bemühungen, sich von den metallenen Fesseln zu befreien, inne und sah Nagi mit einem amüsierten Zug um den Mund herum an.

„Schlauer Schachzug. Hast mich wirklich drangekriegt. Aber jetzt mach das wieder ab. Es scheuert."

Nagi ließ seinen Blick über Schuldig streichen. Er trug ebenso wie Nagi einen dicken, wollenen Mantel, der ihn gegen die Kälte schützen sollte. Um seinen Hals schlang sich ein langer Schal in Rostrot. Er passte irgendwie zu seiner Haarfarbe.

Auf einen Wink von Nagi hin begann sich der Stoff wie von Geisterhand von Schuldigs Hals zu wickeln.

Schulgi hob eine Augenbraue. „Was wird das denn jetzt?"

Nagi antwortete nicht. Der Schal glitt zur Seite und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen wie eine dicke, zufriedene Katze. Gleich darauf begannen sich die Knöpfe des Mantels zu öffnen.

„Hey, ist arschkalt hier. Glaub ja nicht, dass dir das irgendwelche Punkte bringt."

Nagi schwieg weiterhin und entfernte den letzten Knopf des Mantels mit solcher Kraft, dass er absprang und irgendwo zwischen Schutt und vertrockneten Blättern davon sprang. Schuldigs Mund verzog sich verdrießlich.

„Der war teuer, du kleines Aas." Er seufzte, als Nagi immer noch keine Anstalten machte, ihn loszumachen. Stattdessen begannen sich jetzt auch die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu öffnen. Nagi trat einen Schritt näher.

„Frierst du?", fragte er leise und ließ seine behandschuhten Hände über Schuldigs entblößte Brust gleiten. Der Telepath erzitterte unter der Berührung.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete er rau. „Aber ich dachte, du wolltest eine Belohnung. Wenn du mich hier fesselst, wie soll ich dann etwas für dich tun?" Er rüttelte an den Metallstangen. „Siehst du, ich bin total hilflos. Also würdest du mich wohl freundlicherweise losmachen? Ich verspreche auch, ganz brav zu sein."

„Mhm", machte Nagi, als müsste er überlegen. Heißes Blut floss innerhalb seines Körpers gerade abwärts und er sah deutlich, dass es Schuldig nicht anders ging. Dieses Spiel begann, ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen. Er ließ die Metallstangen sich ein wenig tiefer bewegen, sodass Schuldig von ihnen weiter nach unten gedrückt wurde und schließlich leicht in die Knie gehen musste, bis er sich auf Augenhöhe mit Nagi befand.

„Was bietest du mir für deine Freiheit?", hauchte er gegen Schuldigs Ohr und erntete einen neuen Schauer. Die durchdringenden, blauen Augen seines Gegenübers bohrten sich in seine.

„Ich könnte dich zwingen, mich freizulassen", sagte der Telepath, die Stimme mit einem dunklen Timbre, das Nagi bis in den Magen fuhr.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte Nagi mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Oder soll ich dir zeigen, was ich noch alles kann?"

Er hatte den Eindruck, Schuldigs Herzschlag hören zu können. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur sein eigenes Herz, das ihn in einem wummernden Takt bis zum Hals schlug. Langsam lehnte er sich vor, seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht und...

* * *

„Nagi-kun? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Mamoru sieht ihn besorgt an.

Nagi schluckt, sein Mund ist trocken. „Ja ich...ich habe nur Hunger", antwortet er und bemerkt, dass das nicht einmal gelogen ist. „Ich wollte mir vorhin gerade etwas zu essen machen."

Er zeigt auf die winzige Küchenecke, in der immer noch die geöffnete Packung Instantnudeln steht. Das Wasser im Kessel ist inzwischen sicherlich kalt.

„Mhm, die habe ich früher auch immer gegessen", meint Mamoru nachdenklich. Er sieht sich in dem Zimmer um, als hinge auch er einen Augenblick lang seinen Gedanken nach. Dann lächelt er Nagi mit einem spitzbübischen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Hast du noch eine Packung?"

Nagi blinzelt. Er glaubt zunächst, sich verhört zu haben. Sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem spöttischen Hohnlächeln. „Ein Takatori, der Instantnudeln isst? Wenn das die Presse erfährt."

Mamoru sieht sich noch einmal um. „Wir können ja die Vorhänge zuziehen, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass es niemand sieht."

Nagi überlegt einen Augenblick, dann nickt er langsam. Er weiß nicht genau, warum er eine zweite Packung aus dem Schrank holt und noch mehr Wasser in den Kessel füllt, bevor er ihn auf den Herd setzt. Er mag es nicht, vor anderen zu essen. Aber er war auch noch nie derjenige, der das Essen bezahlt hat. Er stellt fest, dass es sich gar nicht so schlecht anfühlt.

* * *

Soundtrack:

„Wolf in sheep`s clothing" - Set it off

Dieses Kapitel hat echt Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. (Sieht man ja, wie lang es geworden ist. :D) Übrigens hat mein Lieblingspasswort für Email und Co auch 21 Zeichen inklusive Groß- und Kleinschreibung und Sonderzeichen und Tüdelüt. Nur so nebenbei.

Haut es eigentlich hin, dass man merkt, das die Erinnerungen in der Zeit ein bisschen vor und zurück springen? Ich bemühe mich, das deutlich zu machen, aber nur weil es in meinem Kopf funktioniert, muss das ja nicht heißen, dass das auch für jemand anderen Sinn ergibt. ^_~


	8. Professionalität

Mamoru atmet heftig aus und lässt seinen Blick über die Papiere streifen, die quer über den ganzen Schreibtisch verteilt sind. Er muss irgendwie eine Ordnung in dieses Chaos bekommen, wenn sie mit dem Fall weiter kommen wollen. Aber wie?

Er denkt an Nagis Vorschlag zurück. Viel war aus dem schweigsamen, jungen Mann nicht herauszukriegen, aber er hat gemeint, dass es am besten wäre, sich auf die Identifizierung von Epitaph zu konzentrieren.

„Eszett lebt in strengen Hirarchie-Strukturen. Die Befehle eines Vorgesetzten dürfen niemals infrage gestellt werden. Wenn du Epitaph findest, kannst du damit alles aushebeln."

Er liest noch einmal Absyssinians Bericht über den Kampf mit dem Z-Klassler durch. Es ist zu vermuten, dass ihre Gegner um die Existenz von Weiß wissen und dass dieser Sagiri Aya als eines der Mitglieder identifiziert hat. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser ihn abzuziehen, aber Mamoru zögert. Er weiß, dass Aya der Beste von ihnen ist. Er wird ihn in der Hinterhand behalten für alle Fälle. Immerhin zeigt Ayas neuester Bericht, dass sich die Dinge an der Schule wieder beruhigt haben. Trotzdem...

Irgendwo muss es noch Mitglieder dieser geheimnisvollen Z-Klasse geben. Ken hat berichtet, er hätte im Keller der Weinrot-Schule in Europa einen Raum gefunden, der voller Leichen war. Irgendjemand hatte alle diese Leute getötet und die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass es ein oder mehrere Z-Klassler gewesen sind. Allerdings gab es außer den toten Körpern keinerlei Spuren. Irgendwo müssen die genetisch veränderten Elitekämpfer geblieben sein und wenn er sie findet, wird er vermutlich auch auf Epitaph stoßen. Da Weinrot durch ein Feuer vernichtet wurde, ist Koua der beste Ort, um mit dem Suchen anzufangen.

Er fängt an, die Papiere zusammenzusammeln und in einem geordneten Stapel in die Mappe zu legen. Es wird Zeit, Weiß ihren neuen Auftrag zu geben. Ken und Yoji sind mittlerweile ebenfalls rund um Koua verteilt. Yoji hat eine Anstellung als Kunstlehrer an der Schule und Ken gibt sich im nahegelegenen College als Sportstudent aus. Die Figuren auf dem Feld sind somit in Stellung gebracht, jetzt muss er auf den nächsten Zug des Gegners warten.

Er überlegt, denn es gibt noch einen Mitspieler, dessen Rolle er entscheiden muss. Sena. Der Junge ist eigentlich bis auf Weiteres von Aufträgen suspendiert, da er durch seine leichtsinnige Aktion, den ehemaligen Schulleiter Inagaki auf eigene Faust umzubringen, die ganze Mission in Gefahr gebracht hat. Inagaki war nur ein Strohmann und sein Tod hatte zur Folge, dass sich die Ereignisse überschlugen, was nicht zuletzt zum Tod von Kyou geführt hat.

Allerdings gibt es etwas, das die anderen Mitglieder von Weiß nicht wissen. Senas richtiger Name ist Takeru Kisagari. Seine Mutter war vormals die Leiterin der Kisaragi Akademie. Aus ungeklärten Gründen sind alle anderen Mitglieder von Senas Familie bei einem Überfall getötet worden. Kurz darauf wurde die Schule in Koua Akademie umbenannt, vermutlich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie in Eszetts Hände geriet. Der Verdacht liegt nahe, dass dort ein Zusammenhang besteht und Mamoru hat keine Zweifel, das Sena dies ebenfalls annimmt. Er weiß, dass der Junge weiter nach Antworten suchen wird, ob nun mit oder ohne seine Erlaubnis.

Wieder hört er Nagis Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Eszett wird Weiß früher oder später aus dem Weg haben wollen, aber sie werden ihre Deckung nicht freiwillig verlassen, da ihr keine akute Bedrohung seid. Entweder provoziert ihr sie also mit einem frontalen Angriff, was ihr momentan nicht könnt, da ihr gar nicht wisst, wo ihr zuschlagen sollt, oder..." Er hat Omi bei diesen Worten direkt ins Gesicht gesehen und in seinen Zügen ist keinerlei Mitleid gewesen. „Oder ihr zeigt eine kalkulierte Schwachstelle."

Ein Bauernopfer. Ihm gefällt diese Vorstellung nicht, aber die Realität zeigt deutlich, das ihm keine andere Wahl bleibt, wenn er verhindern will, dass sich der Feind von seinen derzeitigen Rückschlägen erholt. Sollte das passieren, würde Weiß komplett aufgerieben, daran hegt er keinen Zweifel. Er hat jedoch nicht vor, es möglichen Angreifern zu leicht zu machen. Er wird Sena erlauben, seine Waffen zu tragen, um ihm wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Schutz zu geben. Und er hofft sehr, dass Aya ein wachsames Auge auf den Jungen haben wird. Der schweigsame Mann war ihm oft genug einen Schritt voraus, wenn es um die Einschätzung einer solchen Situation ging. Hat selbst ausweglose Situationen noch zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden. Er musste sich darauf verlassen, dass Aya wie immer auf die Mitglieder von Weiß aufpassen wird.

* * *

Das Klopfen an Nagis Tür ist lauter als sonst. Er öffnet die Tür und nur Momente später steht Mamoru in seinem Zimmer. Seine sonst so sorgfältig gelegte Kleidung ist in Unordnung geraten, die Haare zerzaust, das Gesicht leicht gerötet, als wäre er gerannt. Seine Augen blitzen wütend und er presst die Kiefer zusammen, als wolle er damit Nüsse knacken. Nagi fühlt sich nicht verpflichtet, seinen Zustand zu kommentieren und beobachtet mit einigem Amüsement, wie der andere sich ohne zu fragen etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank holt und sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen lässt.

„Harter Tag?", fragt er schließlich spöttisch, als Mamoru die halbe Dose zuckerhaltige Limonade in einem Zug hinunter gestürzt hat.

„Mein Großvater ist so blind", knurrt der andere und nimmt noch einen Schluck aus der Dose. „Er will, dass ich Weiß von Koua abziehe. Sagt, es lohnt sich nicht, dort weiter nachzuforschen. Die unterirdischen Anlagen waren leergeräumt, als wir sie untersucht haben, und ich konnte ihm keinen Beweis vorlegen, das Epitaph sich überhaupt in Japan aufhält. Daher will er, dass wir uns um andere Dinge kümmern. Es ist so..." Er gibt einen frustrierten Laut von sich. „Es sind Menschen gestorben bei diesem Fall. Und jetzt will er, dass alles umsonst war? Nur weil es sich für die Takatoris nicht mehr lohnt, dort weiterhin _Geld_ zu investieren? Weil es unseren _Profit_ schmälern würde? "

Seine letzten Worte hat er geschrien und sein Atem geht heftig, als er die Getränkedose auf den Tisch knallt. Ein wenig der Flüssigkeit schwappt auf die Tischoberfläche und Nagi lässt einen Lappen herbei schweben, um die Tropfen abzuwischen. Das Stück Stoff wringt sich selbst über der Spüle aus, bevor er sich wieder ordentlich zusammenlegt. Mamoru betrachtet es schweigend. Er lässt sich gegen Nagi sinken und schließt die Augen.

„Du verstehst das, oder?", fragte er leise. „Du weißt, warum ich das nicht zulassen kann. Du weißt, dass wir Eszett vernichten müssen. Sie müssen aufgehalten werden. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass wir kurz davor sind. Wir brauchen nur noch ein wenig mehr Zeit."

Nagi nickt leicht und weiß, dass der andere seine Bewegung spüren kann. Er fühlt das Gewicht von Mamorus Kopf an seiner Schulter und überlegt, was er tun soll. Er weiß, dass der andere sich gegenüber nicht ganz ehrlich ist. Es geht nicht nur um die allgemeine moralische Verpflichtung, eine finstere Untergrund-Organisation wie Eszett auszuhebeln. Mamoru fühlt sich auch denjenigen gegenüber verpflichtet, die ihr Leben dabei gelassen haben. Er nimmt das Ganze viel zu persönlich. Wäre Nagi an seiner Stelle, würde er nicht zögern, die Befehle seines Großvaters auszuführen. Andererseits kann er nicht leugnen, dass er selbst ein Interesse daran hat, Mamoru weiter mit der Vernichtung Eszetts zu beschäftigen. Persönliche und geschäftliche Interessen miteinander in Einklang zu bringen, war noch nie eine einfache Sache.

Die körperliche Nähe des anderen lässt ihn noch über etwas anderes nachdenken. Könnte es sein, dass Mamoru...? Vielleicht ist es nichts. Vielleicht ist es einfach nur seine Art, Freundschaft zu zeigen, von der sich Nagi immer noch nicht ganz klar ist, warum er sie verdient hat. Er seufzt innerlich und würde gerade nur zu gerne seine gegen Schuldigs Gabe tauschen. Ein Blick in den Kopf des anderen wäre sicherlich eine interessante Sache.

* * *

Das Hotel in Venedig quoll über vor elegantem Putz und Prunk. Fließende Stoffe an den Fenstern, Möbel aus edlen Hölzern im Foyer, goldene Griffe an den Türen und kristallene Lüster an den Decken. Elegante Menschen umgaben sie mit dem gewissen Hauch von elitärem Schick. Alles in diesem Hotel schrie _reich und mächtig_. Und _teuer_. Crawford warf Schuldig einen langen Blick zu.

Der Telepath zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht gab es einen Fehler bei der Reservierung", grinste er.

Crawford ließ sich nicht zu einer weiteren Bemerkung hinreißen, sondern übergab seinen Koffer dem Pagen, den dieser pflichtbewusst auf den bereitstehenden Wagen hieven wollte. Der Junge war nicht gerade kräftig und hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, das schwere Gepäckstück unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, trat Nagi hinzu und half ihm, den Koffer auf den Wagen zu legen. Der Page, der etwas in seinem Alter sein musste, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und strahlte ihn an.

„Grazie!", sprudelte er los. „Il mio capo mi fa una testa più corta, se faccio cadere di nuovo una valigia."

Nagi lächelte ein wenig schief und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Schuldig. Der streckte nur grinsend die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Das ist dein Freund, nicht meiner."

Nagi fühlte, wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht kroch. Der Page mit dem dunklen Wuschellocken und den blitzend weißen Zähnen warf einen abschätzenden, aber nicht unfreundlichen Blick auf Schuldig. Wenn man es genau nahm, fraß er ihn gerade zu mit den dunklen Augen auf. Der Telepath grinste noch breiter und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. Er sagte etwas auf Italienisch, das den anderen zum Erröten brachte. Der Junge grinste und murmelte eine Erwiderung. Als er sich wieder zu Nagi umdrehte, leuchteten seine Augen.

„Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiamami. Mi chiamo Luca", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das Nagi dazu veranlasste, ihm auf die sinnlichen, vollen Lippen zu starren. Die Gedanken, die ihm dabei kamen, ließen ihn ebenfalls erröten. Der andere Junge lachte ein volles Lachen, rückte seine Pagenmütze gerade und eilte diensteifrig zu den nächsten Gästen, die in diesem Augenblick aus einem Taxi stiegen.

„Na du bist mir ja ein Schwerenöter", tönte Schuldig und legte vertrauensvoll den Arm um Nagis Schultern. „Kaum hier angekommen, schon schleppst du jemanden ab. Ich bin beeindruckt."

Nagi machte sich von ihm los und knurrte: „Das warst doch du. Halte dich gefälligst aus meinem Kopf raus, Schuldig."

„Was denn?", lachte der Telepath. „Ich habe dir nur projiziert, was er sowieso schon gedacht hat. Wer weiß, wie lange wir hier sind. Du kannst nicht alle Chancen auf sexuelle Abenteuer ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, nur weil du nicht rechtzeitig schnallst, dass dein Gegenüber scharf auf dich ist."

„Und du bist natürlich ein Experte darin", ätzte Nagi und folgte Crawford in die Empfangshalle des Hotels, den Telepathen dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Na sagen wir mal, mir bleibt es nicht verborgen, wenn jemand nicht so ganz unschuldige Gedanken hegt. Auch in Bezug auf dich. Sei froh, dass wir nicht mehr in Japan sind. Du glaubst ja nicht, wie viele dieser Schlips-und-Anzug-Träger heimliche Shota-Fantasien haben. Muss an diesen verdammten Mangas liegen."

„Bah!", machte Nagi nur. Allein der Gedanke, mit einem dieser alten Säcke...nein, ganz und gar nicht gut. Dieser Luca allerdings...

„Schuldig! Hör auf damit!" Nagi war kurz davor, dem Telepathen hier und jetzt eine Szene zu machen. Seit sie auf der Flucht vor einer Entdeckung vor Rosenkreuz waren, glich sein Leben einem chaotischen Wildwasserritt und Schuldig war darin eine der Stromschnellen, die ihn immer wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr sagen, durch wie viele Länder sie in den letzten Monaten gereist waren, seit sie Hamburg per Fähre Richtung Helsinki verlassen hatten. Alles danach verschwamm zu einem bunten Strom aus Bildern und fremden Sprachen, bei denen er sich irgendwann nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie lernen zu wollen. Sie würden ohnehin bald weiterziehen.

Crawford kam auf die beiden zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Macht hier nicht so einen Aufstand. Ich habe die drei Zimmer zu einer Suite umbuchen können. Das ist günstiger. Kümmert euch darum, dass sie sauber ist."

„Und was machst du derweil?", wollte Schuldig wissen.

„Ich gehe Kaffee trinken", antwortete Crawford. „Es ist Ewigkeiten her, seit ich das Vergnügen hatte, einen echten, italienischen Espresso genießen zu können. Also macht euch an die Arbeit."

Nagi sah ihrem Anführer mit offenem Mund nach, während sich Schuldig auf seine Schulter lehnte. „Tja, sieht so aus, als hätten wir beide sturmfrei. Lust auf Kissenschlacht, Nagilein?"

Nagi schubste ihn grob zur Seite und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Schuldig schweig dankenswerterweise, aber Nagi konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass er grinste. Er dachte ein paar finstere Beleidigungen und erntete nur ein noch breiteres Grinsen. Na herrlich!

Sie durchsuchten die Zimmer auf mögliche Wanzen und fanden natürlich nichts, wenn man mal von einem winzigen Loch in der Badezimmerwand absah, das Schuldig sofort zum Anlass nahm, sich in einem Erguss über die Nutzungsmöglichkeiten eines solchen Guckloches zu ergehen.

„Nicht jeder ist so pervers wie du", schnaubte Nagi irgendwann.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", gab Schuldig belustigt zurück. „Ich spreche es nur aus, was euch allen durch den Kopf geht. Besonders dir, wenn du an diesen Luca denkst."

Nagi schloss die Augen und zählte leise bis zehn. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und sagte: „Ich will nichts von diesem Luca. Crawford würde das auch gar nicht erlauben. Außerdem weiß ich doch gar nicht, ob er überhaupt interessiert ist."

Er hätte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen können, als ihm auffiel, dass das quasi ein Eingeständnis war. Aber Schuldig hatte das sicherlich ohnehin schon aus seinen Gedanken gelesen.

„Ach, dafür hast du doch mich", strahlte der Telepath, bevor er sich in einem goldverzierten Spiegel betrachtete, der einen Großteil der mit einer teuren Tapete verzierten Wand einnahm. „Ich sage dir, er ist interessiert. Sehr. Und falls du mich mal nicht dabei hast, lass dir gesagt sein, dass du mit der Zeit ein Gespür dafür entwickeln wirst, von welchem Ufer dein Gegenüber ist. Alles eine Frage der Erfahrung."

Nagi, der gerade seinen Koffer auspackte, hielt in der Tätigkeit inne und warf Schuldigs Rücken einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Konnte es sein, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der hier gerade unfreiwillige Geständnisse machte?

„Das klingt, als hättest du da Erfahrung", sagte er möglichst beiläufig.

„Mhm-mhm", machte Schuldig unbestimmt und fing an, sich sein Hemd auszuziehen, um es gegen ein weißes Poloshirt auszutauschen. Als er auch noch Anstalten machte, seine Hose zu wechseln, drehte Nagi sich schnell um und verfluchte in Gedanken Crawford, dass er kein Einzelzimmer hatte. Und dafür, dass es an dieser Wand des Zimmers auch einen Spiegel gab, in dem ihn Schuldig jetzt über seine Schulter hinweg ansah. Er musste ganz schnell das Thema wechseln oder den Telepathen zumindest von seinen Gedanken ablenken.

„Gab...gab es denn mal einen Mann in deinem Leben?", fragte er, bevor er noch lange überlegen konnte.

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Neugierig, eh?" Er trat an die Balkontür um hinauszusehen.

„Ja, es gab mal einen. Während meiner Ausbildung."

„Bei Rosenkreuz?", fragte Nagi überrascht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so etwas erlauben."

„Haben sie auch nicht. Er war einer meiner Ausbilder. Ein Telepath. Wir haben es eine ganze Weile geheim halten können, bevor sie uns erwischt haben."

„Was ist passiert?"

Schuldig gab einen undeutbaren Laut von sich. „Was denkst du? Sie haben uns den Arsch aufgerissen. Das Ganze passte nicht in ihr tolles Zuchtprogramm. Unfruchtbare Beziehung, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ein braver Soldat hat nur dann hart wie Kruppstahl zu sein, wenn er einem zeugungsfähigen, weiblichen Wesen gegenübersteht." Er grinste und trat zurück in den Raum, um sich aus der Minibar etwas zu trinken einzuschenken. Nagi überlegte eine Weile, bevor er die Frage stellte, die Schuldig vermutlich ohnehin schon in seinen Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Wo ist er jetzt? Hast du ihn mal wiedergesehen?"

Schuldig setzt das Glas ab und sah Nagi direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich hab ihn erschossen. Eine Kugel genau zwischen die Augen."

Weder aus Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck, noch aus seiner Stimme war irgendeine Emotion abzulesen. Beiläufig, neutral, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Nagi wusste nicht, wie er das finden sollte.

„Was?" Schuldigs Grinsen war zurück. Er lehnte sich zurück und steckte die Daumen in die Hosentaschen. „Hast du gedacht, ich würde jetzt in Tränen ausbrechen und mich dir an den Hals werfen? Es war eine logische Entscheidung damals. Er oder ich. Hab nicht lange überlegt. Er hat sich nicht mal gewehrt, der Idiot."

„Und...und wenn er dich hätte erschießen wollen?"

„Die Kugeln, die Schuldig töten können, sind irgendwo im Vatikan unter Verschluss", mischte sich Crawford in die Konversation ein. Er hatte nur den letzten Satz gehört, als er das Zimmer betrat. Schuldig bedankte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Siehst du, Nagi, er kennt mich manchmal besser, als ich mich selbst kenne. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."

„Werwolf, Vampir, Banshee, Dämon. Irgendwie so etwas muss es in deiner Ahnenlinie gegeben haben. Ich muss damals verrückt gewesen sein, ausgerechnet dich mit in mein Team zu nehmen."

„Ach komm", frotzelte Schuldig. „Das war von Anfang an _unser_ Team. Kein anderer dieser Speichellecker hätte dir bei deinen Plänen, Eszett zu stürzen, geholfen. Jeder anständige Telepath hätte dich sofort gemeldet."

„Und du brauchtest eine verdammte Wildcard, um überhaupt in ein Team zu kommen, nach deiner Affaire", setzte Crawford dem entgegen. „Niemand wollte _Schuldig_ in seinem Team haben. Also tu nicht so, als hättest du nur mir einen Gefallen getan."

Schuldig verbeugte sich leicht. „Gut, einigen wir uns auf ein Unentschieden. Wir haben einander gegenseitig gebraucht, um aus diesem Scheiß rauszukommen. Ist doch so oder Oracle?"

Crawford schnaubte nur und winkte Nagi, ihm zu folgen. „Es gibt Arbeit für dich."

Nagi erhob sich und ging hinter Crawford her aus dem Zimmer. Er fühlte Schuldigs Blick auf sich ruhen und es schien, als würden die blauen Augen seines Teamkollegen flammende Linien auf seine Haut brennen. Er hatte die Bestätigung bekommen, nach der er gesucht hatte. Die Frage war nur, was er jetzt damit anfangen sollte.

* * *

Mamoru lehnt immer noch an seiner Schulter und Nagi schiebt die Erinnerungen an Luca sehr weit von sich. Das Bild, wie der hübsche Italiener in der Wäschekammer des Hotels vor ihm auf die Knie sinkt und seine vollen Lippen sich Nagis Schritt nähern, sind nichts, was ihn in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gehen sollte. Was er jetzt braucht, sind nicht Schuldigs lüsterne Ideen, sondern Crawfords taktisches Geschick.

„Wenn dein Großvater der Meinung ist, dass du Weiß abziehen solltest, tu es. Lass ihn in dem Glauben, er hätte dich unter Kontrolle."

Mamoru knurrt unwillig. „Und was wird dann aus der Untersuchung?"

Nagi erhebt sich und sieht Mamoru an. „Du hast keine Wahl. Glaub mir, ich kenne Leute wie deinen Großvater. Wenn er erfährt, dass du ihn hintergangen hast, wird er einen Weg finden, dich auszuschalten. Und was wäre dann damit gewonnen?"

Mamoru sieht als, als wolle er noch etwas erwidern, dann aber nickt er langsam. „Du hast Recht. Ich kann mich nicht gegen ihn stellen. Nicht so offen. Vielleicht...vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch eine Gelegenheit. Ich kann den tatsächlichen Abzug von Weiß eventuell noch ein paar Tage hinauszögern. Wenn ich das neue Projekt ein wenig behindere, sodass uns noch etwas Zeit bleibt, könnte ich..."

„Es wäre schlauer, wenn du das jemand anderen machen lässt. Jemand, den man nicht zu dir zurückverfolgen kann."

Mamoru sieht ihn mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen an. „Ach ja? Ich weiß nicht, wem ich so eine schwierige Aufgabe übergeben sollte. Kritiker hat eine gute Firewall."

Nagi rollt mit den Augen. „Und ich bin der Kaiser von China."

„Ja aber kann ich dir vertrauen?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Machst du es?"

„Gib mir eine Stunde."

* * *

Soundtrack:

„La seine" - Vanessa Paradis et -M-

Ich ja nix italienisch, aber wenn mich der Google-Übersetzer nicht beschummelt hat, sagt der italienische Page: „Vielen Dank! Mein Chef macht mich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn ich schon wieder einen Koffer fallen lasse." und „Wenn du noch irgendetwas brauchst, ruf mich. Ich heiße Luca."

Und WIE ist dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon wieder so lang geworden? o_Ô Liegt bestimmt an dem ganzen Infokram am Anfang, aber ich fand, ich musste mal ein bisschen was einbauen, was so auf Persers Schreibtisch vorgeht. Und in seinem Kopf. ^_~

Ach und: Gute Entscheidung, in Italien Kaffee zu genießen, Mister Crawford. Der ist wirklich Weltklasse, auch wenn ich eher Fan von Cappuccino und Latte Macchiato bin. Mit viel Zucker! Für´s nächste Kapitel verspreche ich dann schon mal eine weitere, italienische Leckerei: Gelato!


	9. Berührung

Als es neben ihm klingelt, weiß er im ersten Moment nichts mit dem Ton anzufangen. Erst als er das leuchtende Display sieht, fällt es ihm wieder ein. Mamoru hat ihm ein Handy geschickt in einem unbeschrifteten Umschlag. Er hebt ab.

„Ja?"

Mamoru ist am anderen Ende. Natürlich. Wer auch sonst sollte diese Nummer haben? „Ich brauche frische Luft...und jemandem zum Reden. Wollen wir uns treffen?"

Nagi runzelt die Stirn. „Ist das klug?"

„Nein...nein, natürlich nicht. Jemand könnte uns sehen, ich weiß. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile vor mir: _Aufstrebender, junger Politiker mit unbekanntem Fremden gesichtet_. Es ist nur...es ist so ein schöner Tag und ich will nicht mit meiner Sekretärin in den Park gehen müssen. Und ich will mir auch nicht mehr ständig anhören müssen, wie sie mich am Telefon verleugnet, weil mein Großvater schon wieder anruft."

„Es gab also Probleme."

„Ja. Große. Ich...ich will das nicht am Telefon besprechen."

Nagi seufzt. „Ich komme."

„Danke, Nagi-kun. Bis in einer halben Stunde."

* * *

Der Park ist gut besucht, aber nicht überfüllt. Kinder spielen laut lachend Fangen, ihre Mütter sitzen im Schatten ihrer Sonnenschirme daneben und unterhalten sich. Jugendliche hocken in Gruppen auf dem Rasen, Spaziergänger bevölkern die Wege, die sie sich mit den Joggern, Inlineskatern und ähnlichen Gefährten teilen müssen. Die Sonne scheint warm vom Himmel und Nagi ist froh, dass er nur Jeans und ein T-Shirt trägt.

An dem Denkmal, das sie als Treffpunkt abgemacht haben, ist noch niemand zu sehen. Er lässt sich gegen den kühlen Stein sinken und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Der Geruch von Gras und blühenden Bäumen liegt in der Luft und der Wind säuselt leise in den Blättern über ihm. Das Vibrieren des frischen Lebens um ihn herum durchdringt ihn und lässt sein Herz leicht werden. In Momenten wie diesem erscheint es so einfach, glücklich zu sein.

Als ein Schatten auf ihn fällt, öffnet er die Augen. Vor ihm steht ein Junge und grinst ihn an. Nagi mustert ihn, angefangen von den Turnschuhen mit den weißen Socken, über die kurzen Hosen bis hin zu der Baseballkappe, die sein Gesicht halb verdeckt.

„Schicke Verkleidung", spottet er. „Wenn dich jetzt jemand erkennt, bist du geliefert."

„Niemand sucht einen Takatori in kurzen Hosen", antwortet sein grinsendes Gegenüber, das Nagi versucht ist, _Bombay_ zu nennen.

„Die Sachen waren noch in einer Tüte ganz hinten im Schrank. Ich wollte sie immer mal weggeben, aber irgendwie..."

„Irgendwie hattest du zu viel damit zu tun, politische Komplotte zu schmieden und die Herrschaft über Japan an dich zu bringen", bietet Nagi an. Er nickt wissend. „Eine durchaus glaubwürdige Ausrede für deine Faulheit."

Der andere stößt empört die Luft aus. „Ein Takatori zu sein, ist viel Arbeit. Aber heute...heute möchte ich einfach nochmal Omi Tsukiyono sein. Er ist...er ist nicht perfekt. Bei weitem nicht. Ein dummer Junge mit einem viel zu weichen Herz und einer naiven Sicht auf die Welt. Aber er ist jemand, der einfach mal mit einem Freund im Park ein Eis essen gehen kann, ohne dass ihm ein Heer von Reportern folgt und daraus eine Stellungsnahme zur politischen Lage der Nation macht."

Nagi liegt es auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass Mamoru bei Weiten nicht mehr dieser Junge ist, aber er schweigt. Was der andere mit den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit anfängt, geht ihn nichts an. Alles in allem macht es die Verkleidung leichter, sich frei im Park zu bewegen.

„Und? Was will der alte Mann?", fragt er, als sie anfangen, langsam den Weg entlang zu gehen. Mamoru...Omi hat die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Er ist ungehalten, weil Abyssinian sich weigert, dem Abzugsbefehl nachzukommen. Rex hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich die Crashers losschicke, um ihn auszuschalten."

„Und wirst du das tun?"

Omi schüttelt den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich...er tritt für seine Überzeugung ein. Er will Eszett vernichten, weil er fühlt, dass es das Richtige ist. So war er schon immer. Die Leute mögen ihn für distanziert halten, aber tief in seinem Inneren ist es das Mitgefühl und tiefe, moralische Wurzeln, die ihn antreiben. Es reicht ihm nicht, einen Befehl zu befolgen. Er braucht einen Grund, um sich dem Bösen mit Leib und Seele entgegenzuwerfen."

„Für mich klingt das ziemlich selbstgerecht", wirft Nagi ein. Sie sind am Rand eines Sees angekommen und lassen sich im Schatten eines hohen Baumes wieder.

„Das mag im ersten Moment so wirken, aber so ist es nicht", sagt Omi leise. „Er bildet sich nicht ein, dass er etwas Besseres ist. Er weiß, dass wir alle unsere Hände tief in Blut getaucht haben. Aber während ich es einfach akzeptiert habe, weil es meine Aufgabe bei Weiß war, braucht er einen Grund dafür. Jemand oder etwas, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Und jetzt denkt er, dass ich Weiß hintergangen habe, indem ich den Befehl zum Rückzug gab. In seinen Augen habe ich das verraten, wofür Weiß stehen sollte."

Nagi schweigt einen Augenblick, dann macht er ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Ich weiß schon, warum ich keiner von den Guten bin. Da kriegt man ja schon vom Zuhören Kopfschmerzen. Du tust, was du tun musst. In deiner Position kannst du nicht immer danach handeln, was irgendeiner Märchenbuch-Moral nach richtig oder falsch ist. So einfach funktioniert die Welt nicht."

Omi grinst ihn schief an. „Vielleicht solltest du meinen Posten übernehmen. Ich glaube, mit dir als seinem Enkel wäre Großvater sehr viel glücklicher."

Nagi schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein danke, kein Interesse. Allein die Anzüge würden mich umbringen. Du siehst furchtbar darin aus."

Omis Lachen ist hell und fröhlich. „Wir könnten dir ja eine Uniform schneidern lassen und ich stelle dich als meinen persönlichen Leibwächter an. Dann könnten wir uns auch zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen, ohne dass dumme Fragen aufkommen."

„Ich soll für einen Takatori arbeiten?", schnauft Nagi. „Dahingehend sind meine Erfahrungen nicht besonders gut."

„Und wenn ich dich mit einem Eis besteche? Ich kann wirklich hartnäckig sein."

Omis Augen funkeln und Nagi stellt fest, dass ihm das besser gefällt als der gequälte Ausdruck, der noch gerade eben darin gelegen hat. Aber es war nicht nur das. Hinter den Sorgen hat er eine Sehnsucht gesehen, die nichts mit dem eigentlichen Problem zu tun hat. Er kennt diesen Blick. Er hat ihn selbst einst gehabt.

* * *

Nagi hörte die erregten Stimmen schon, als er aus der Aufzugtür trat. Sie wurden lauter, als er sich ihrer Zimmertür näherte. Es war jetzt deutlich zu hören, dass Crawford und Schuldig sich stritten. Warum konnte er nicht mehr verstehen, da in diesem Moment die Tür der Suite aufgerissen wurde und ein ziemlich angefressen aussehender Schuldig ihm entgegenstob. Er wurde kurz langsamer, als er Nagi sah, als wolle er etwas zu ihm sagen, dann aber presste er die Lippen zusammen und ging mit langen Schritten an ihm vorbei. Nagi sah ihm einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor er das Zimmer betrat, in dem Crawford sich seine Brille abgenommen hatte und mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck seine Nasenwurzel massierte. Als er Nagi bemerkte, setzte er die Brille wieder auf und atmete einmal tief aus.

„Gibt es Probleme?", fragte Nagi überflüssigerweise. Er wollte Crawford nicht die Gelegenheit geben, den Raum einfach ohne eine Erklärung zu verlassen.

„Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit", antwortete der Mann und Nagi schüttelte ob der offensichtlichen Lüge innerlich den Kopf. Für wie dumm hielt Crawford ihn eigentlich?

Crawfords Blick glitt an ihm vorbei zur Tür, die immer noch offenstand. Nagi wollte sie gerade schließen, als der Mann ihn aufhielt.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Nagi, und geh ihm nach. Ich glaube, wir sollten Schuldig in diesem Zustand nicht alleine auf die Welt loslassen. Ich würde ungern größer Mengen unseres Etats dafür verwenden müssen, eine seiner Dummheiten zu vertuschen."

„Du hast Angst, dass er jemanden umbringt?", präzisierte Nagi die Aussage.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Das ist nicht Schuldigs Stil. Aber für Aufsehen sorgen, schon. Also sieh zu, dass du ihn im Auge behältst, bevor er etwas Dummes anstellt."

Nagi hob eine Augenbraue. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ihr die Erwachsenen hier seid, oder?"

Die Bemerkung weckte ein schmales Lächeln bei Crawford. „Der Grad des Erwachsenwerdens hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit dem Alter zu tun. Du hast sehr viel früher als Schuldig damit angefangen und bessere Fortschritte gemacht. Also bitte, suche ihn und bring ihn in einem Stück wieder zurück."

Nagi nickte nur und beeilte sich, Schuldig zu folgen. Er sprach den Gedanken, den er im Kopf hatte, nicht aus. Wenn er hätte raten sollen, dann hatte Schuldig so etwas wie eine Kindheit nie gehabt hatte. Sicherlich, Nagis eigenes Leben war bei Weitem kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen, aber er hatte erfahren dürfen, was Liebe und Geborgenheit bedeutete, bevor man ihn aus diesem warmen Kokon wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen hatte. Immer zu wissen, was in den Köpfen der anderen vorging, egal ob man dafür bereit war oder nicht, musste ein schweres Los für ein Kind sein. Vielleicht übte es deswegen auf Schuldig so eine große Faszination aus, andere zu manipulieren und zu belügen. Weil es etwas war, das er nie erlebt hatte.

 _'Hast du vergessen, nach dem Sex mit deinem Lover zu kuscheln, oder woher kommt deine plötzliche Besorgtheit um meinen Gemütszustand?'_

Nagi schrak hoch und sah sich instinktiv in der Aufzugkabine um, als er Schuldigs Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Telepath schon längst über alle Berge wäre.

 _'Hotelbar'_ , war das Einzige, was er noch hörte, bevor Schuldig wieder aus seinen Gedanken verschwand.

Nagi trat aus dem Aufzug und suchte den Eingang zu den luxuriös eingerichteten Räumen, die genau wie der Rest des Hotels ein geschmackvoll abgestimmtes Bild aus Gold, Kristall und edlen Hölzern bildeten. Inmitten des Prunks saß Schuldig an der auf Hochglanz polierten Bar, vor sich ein halb geleertes Glas mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit. Die anderen Gäste hielten einen respektvollen Abstand zu ihm und die angeregten Gespräche der elegant gekleideten Männer und Frauen schienen um den vor sich hin brütenden Deutschen herum leiser zu werden. Nagi glitt auf einen Barhocker neben Schuldig.

„Was trinkst du?", fragte er.

„Das Teuerste, was es auf der Karte gab", antwortete Schuldig. „Na, nicht wirklich. Es hätte auch noch Champagner gegeben. Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob ich die schnuckelige Kleine dahinten dazu einlade, aber dann kam ihr Bulle von einem Mann dazu und ich hatte keine Lust auf Streit."

„Sagte der Fuchs, dem die Trauben zu hoch hingen", stichelte Nagi.

Schuldig schoss ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Ich wusste, ich hätte dir keine Märchen vorlesen sollen, als du noch kleiner warst."

„Märchen?", prustete Nagi los. „Du hast mit mir indizierte Splatterfilme geguckt und gemeint, das wäre Schulfernsehen."

„Farfarello haben sie gefallen", behauptete Schuldig und stürzte den Rest seines Drinks hinunter.

„Gar nicht. Er hat gemeint, er könnte das viel besser", konterte Nagi und war froh, den Anflug eines Lächelns auf Schuldigs Gesicht zu sehen. Sein eigenes hingegen gefror, als er die Schlüssel in der Hand seines Gegenübers erblickte. Den Anhänger daran zierte das weltbekannte schwarze Pferdelogo auf gelbem Grund.

„Wem gehören die?", wollte er wissen.

Schuldig zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Irgendeinem Typen, der jetzt nach Hause läuft. Lust auf eine Spritztour?"

Nagi wusste, er sollte Nein sagen. Sollte Schuldig dazu überreden, wieder mit ihm in die Suite zurückzukehren. Aber irgendwelche komischen Hormone tanzten gerade in seinem Magen Polka, so dass er nicht anders konnte, als zu nicken.

Als er auf die Sitze des roten Sportwagens glitt und den Geruch des teuren Leders um sich herum wahrnahm, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Er machte sich eigentlich nichts aus Autos, aber dieser Wagen war mehr als nur ein Auto. Er war...

„Es isse eine eckte Mikaele Schumacker Ferrari", näselte Schuldig und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. „Bereit oder nicht, jetzt geht's los."

Sie verließen die Stadt auf dem schnellsten Wege, denn so schön Venedig auch sein mochte, zum Auto fahren war die Stadt der tausend Brücken einfach nur eine Katastrophe. Als sie Häuser um sie herum weniger wurden, ließ Schuldig den Motor aufheulen und sie schossen mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch die Landschaft. Nagi lehnte sich tiefer in den Sitz und genoss das Gefühl, der an ihm vorbeirasenden Gefahr. Er wusste, im Falles eines Falles würde ihn seine Fähigkeit vor dem Schlimmsten bewahren können. Außerdem wusste er, dass Schuldig ein guter Fahrer war.

Er blickte zu dem rothaarigen Telepathen hinüber, der seine Augen für einen Moment von der Straße löste und auf Nagi richtete. Das helle Blau schien in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit zu leuchten. Nagi wendete schnell den Kopf ab und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Schuldigs Blick hatte ihn an das Gespräch erinnert, das sie hatten, als sie im Hotel angekommen waren. Er zwang sich, nicht über irgendetwas nachzudenken, aber die innere Unruhe, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, war ein mehr als deutliches Anzeichen dafür, was tief in ihm vorging.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend und irgendwann nickte Nagi ein. Als er wieder zu sich kam, lenkte Schuldig den Wagen gerade auf einen Parkplatz.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Nagi verschlafen.

„Am Meer", antwortete Schuldig nur und stieg aus.

Nagi gähnte und streckte sich. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig steif, als hätte er lange geschlafen. Als er auf die Uhr sah, erschrak er. Es war bereits früh am nächsten Morgen. Sie waren die Nacht über durchgefahren. Wo zum Teufel hatte Schuldig sie hingebracht?

Er beeilte sich, dem Telepathen zu folgen und stand kurz darauf neben ihm am Rand einer Strandpromenade. Die Sonne wärmte Nagis Rücken, aber seine Vorderseite fror trotzdem im frischen Wind, der vom Wasser her zu ihnen herüber wehte. Auf den blauen Wellen tanzten weiße Schaumkronen. Er legte die Arme um den Körper, um sich wenigstens eine Illusion von Wärme zu erschaffen.

„Wo sind wir?", wiederholte er seine Frage und Schuldig zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Bin einfach gefahren. Ich musste mal ein bisschen den Kopf freikriegen." Er sah sich um. „Komm, da hinten hat schon ein Café auf. Lass uns was frühstücken."

Frische Croissants, Kaffee aus Styroporbechern und den noch kühlen Sand zwischen den Zehen saßen sie einfach nur da und sahen auf das Meer hinaus. Irgendwann begann sich der Strandabschnitt mit Leben zu füllen. Als Erstes kamen die alten Leute, die mit hochgekrempelten Hosen durch die Gischt wateten, bevor sie Posten unter dem gemieteten Sonnenschirm bezogen. Es folgten die Familien mit ihren lärmenden Kleinkindern, die sich gegenseitig die Schaufeln über den Kopf zogen und einstimmig heulten, wenn es hieß, dass es heute kein Eis mehr gäbe, wenn sie nicht sofort damit aufhörten. Schließlich kamen die Strandschönheiten mit den winzigen Bikinis, die sie zu Schuldigs Begeisterung und um Bräunungsränder zu vermeiden, noch weiter auf ihren Hintern nach oben schoben und ihre Liegen nach dem aktuellen Sonnenstand ausrichteten. Und ganz zum Schluss folgten die muffeligen, immer noch von der vergangenen Partynacht müden Teenager, die sich ihre Kopfhörer in die Ohren steckten und den Rest der Welt ignorierten, soweit es ihnen möglich war. Dazwischen liefen in weiten, bunten Gewändern die meist farbigen Strandverkäufer herum, die ihre Waren anboten. Schuldig winkte einen von ihnen heran und erstand ein schreiend buntes Badehandtuch.

„Was willst du denn damit?", fragte Nagi müde. Ihm schien die Sonne auf den Kopf und die kurze Nacht hatte auch bei ihm ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

„Schwimmen gehen. Kommst du mit?"

Nagi verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab keine Badehose."

„Na und? Ich auch nicht", grinste Schuldig und warf ihm das Handtuch zu. „Wer zuletzt im Wasser ist, ist eine lahme Ente."

Nagi rollte nur mit den Augen und folgte Schuldig langsam zum Wasser. Er hatte nicht vor, sich auszuziehen. Ein Fehler, wie er kurz darauf feststellen musste, als Schuldig ihn in voller Montur ins Wasser schmiss. Sie balgten eine ganze Weile herum, bis sie sich schließlich nass und müde auf einer der Liegen wiederfanden. Nagi hatte sich in das Handtuch gewickelt, während Schuldig sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurücklehnte, um seinen Körper von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen.

Vorsichtig ließ Nagi seinen Blick über den Mann neben sich gleiten, immer bemüht, keine verräterischen Gedanken zu haben. Wassertropfen rannen in glitzernden Bahnen über seine Brust und der auffrischende Wind zeichnete eine Gänsehaut dazwischen. Der andere bewege sich und ihre Knie stießen aneinander. Nagi zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und seine Augen wanderten tiefer. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Schuldig anfing zu grinsen.  
„Was gefunden, dass dir gefällt?", fragte er amüsiert. Nagi schluckte. Da fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf eine lange Narbe auf Schuldigs Oberschenkel.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er eilig, um sich abzulenken.

„War nicht schnell genug und mich hat eine Kugel erwischt. Hat geblutet wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Ich hatte Glück, das Crawford mich rausgehauen hat."

„Ihr kennt euch schon lange, oder?"

„Mhm", war die unbestimmte Antwort.

„Verbluten ist bestimmt ne Scheißart zu sterben", meinte Nagi, mehr um das Gespräch am Laune zu halten.

„Auf jeden Fall", stimmte Schuldig zu. „Aber Verbrennen finde ich noch schlimmer."

Nagi nickte. Er hatte inzwischen schon mitbekommen, dass Feuer nicht unbedingt Schuldig Favorit war.

„Was wäre deine schlimmste Art zu sterben?", wollte Schuldig wissen.

Nagi überlegte. Er musste plötzlich an das Gefühl denken, tief in dunkle Wasser gezogen zu werden, die Oberfläche immer weiter und weiter über sich verschwinden zu sehen, den zunehmenden Druck auf seinen Brustkorb, den Schwindel des beginnenden Sauerstoffmangels, das Stechen der protestierenden Lungen, die er nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte, sich statt mit lebensrettender Luft mit Salzwasser zu füllen.

„Ertrinken", antwortet er leise. „Ich glaube, das wäre das Schlimmste."

Schuldig schnaubte nur. „Da gibt es noch viel interessantere Sachen. Vor allem Dinge, die viel länger dauern und dich vorher vor Schmerzen verrückt werden lassen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile darüber, wie man wohl am besten von der Welt abtreten könnte, bis Nagi schließlich sagte: „Wir müssen langsam zurück. Und Crawford anrufen."

Schuldig öffnete nur ein Auge. „Aber vorher müssen wir noch ein Eis essen. Und zwar in der besten Eisdiele, die es hier gibt."

„Ach, ich dachte, du kennst dich hier nicht aus", meinte Nagi misstrauisch.

Schuldig grinste nur breit und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Das nicht, aber ich kann Gedanken lesen."

Die Eisdiele war nahezu leer, als sie dort ankamen. Staunend betrachtete Nagi die schier endlose Reihe der Container, in denen die Eissorten aneinander gereiht waren. Riesige Berge verschiedenfarbiger Köstlichkeit mit Nüssen, Früchten, verschiedenen Soßen und Unmengen von Schokolade. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er nehmen sollte.

„Dann lass mich das übernehmen", bot Schuldig an und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich weiß, was du magst."

Kritisch betrachtete Nagi kurze Zeit später die riesige Eisportion in seiner Hand. „Wie soll ich das denn essen?"

„Schnell", meinte Schuldig und leckte einmal der Länge nach über sein eigenes Eis. „Sonst schmilzt es nämlich."

Nagi probierte und musste zugeben, dass das Eis wirklich gut war. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was er bisher gegessen hatte.

„Ja, Italien ist toll", bestätigte Schuldig, den Mund voller Eiscreme. „Die Sonne, das Essen, die hübschen Italienerinnen und glutäugigen Gigolos. Davon verstehst du ja inzwischen auch etwas."

„Luca ist kein Gigolo", knurrte Nagi. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt mit Schuldig darüber zu reden.

„Ach, aber er könnte einer sein. Talent hat er ja offensichtlich dazu, nach allem, was ich so in deinen Gedanken gesehen habe."

Nagi ballte die freie Hand zur Faust. Er hatte es gewusst. Dieser Tag war zu schön, zu harmonisch gewesen. Jetzt hatte er wieder den alten Schuldig am Hals, der nur darauf aus war, irgendjemanden zu quälen. Ihm graute jetzt schon vor der Rückfahrt.

„Halt dich doch einfach da raus", fauchte Nagi, während er seine Schritte beschleunigte. Der Wind war kalt geworden und die unzähligen bunten Sonnenschirme flatterten im Wind. Inzwischen war der Strand menschenleer. Dunkle Wolken zogen am Horizont auf.

„Ah, das kann ich aber nicht", antwortete Schuldig ein wenig verspätet, als er endlich zu ihm aufschloss. Er leckte sich mit einer obszön anmutenden Zungenbewegung das schmelzende Eis von den Fingern. „Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen, Nagilein. Das bedeutet, ich muss jederzeit wissen, wo du steckst und zwar jeder Teil von dir."

Nagi hatte genug. Er warf sein Eis von sich und funkelte Schuldig wütend an. „Wenn du so großes Interesse an mir hast, dann zeig es doch endlich. Du schleppst mich hierher nach ich-weiß-nicht-wo, verbringst mit mir den Tag am Strand, machst andauernd dumme Andeutungen, flirtest mit mir, gehst mit mir Eis essen und dann...puff. Nichts mehr. Kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze. Ich habe es so satt, Schuldig. Hör endlich mit deinen Spielchen auf."

Der Telepath musterte ihn mit steinerner Miene. „Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert."

Nagi schnaubte nur. „Rede dir das nur weiter ein. Das Lügen ist dir schon so zur zweiten Natur geworden, dass du dich inzwischen sogar selber belügen kannst. Aber lass mich in Zukunft da raus, Schuldig. Ich hab's satt für dein Amüsement herzuhalten und selbst nichts dabei herauszubekommen. Also zieh es endlich durch oder halt die Klappe."

Schuldig wandte sich gelangweilt seinem Eis zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Nagi..."

Er wollte noch weiter reden, aber das Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als Nagi ihn unversehens gegen die Wand einer der vielen gemauerten Umkleidekabine schubste, die Reihe an Reihe den Strand säumten. Schuldig mochte größer sein als er, aber die Wut und ein kleines bisschen seiner Kräfte reichten aus, um den arroganten Bastard an seinem Platz zu halten. Das Eis entglitt Schuldigs Händen und landete mit einem dumpfen Platschen auf dem Boden.

Über dem Meer begannen sich, die Wolken zu verdichten. Der Wind zerrte an Nagis Haaren. Erste, schwere Tropfen klatschen auf die aufgeheizten Gehwegplatten und der scharfe Geruch von heißem, nassem Stein mischte sich in das süßliche Aroma der Eiscreme.

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Kein Grund gleich so emotional zu werden."

Nagi fühlte die Wut in seinem Bauch, den Regen auf seinen Schultern, die Wärme von Schuldigs Körper unter seinen Händen. Es war alles zu viel. Zu viel! Mit einem verzweifelten Laut riss er Schuldig nach vorn und presste seinen Mund auf den des Telepathen. Blitze zuckten über dem Meer und der Donner rollte über sie hinweg. Er spürte, wie sich die Arme des anderen um ihn schlossen, ihn hochhoben und ihn nun seinerseits gegen die steinerne Wand drückten.

Der Himmel öffnete seine Schleusen und ertränkte die Welt in einem dumpfen Rauschen. Nagi spürte sein Herz schlagen, den harten Körper, der sich gegen ihn presste, und Schuldigs Lippen, die sich hungrig auf seine stürzten. Er öffnete den Mund und gewährte der Zunge des anderen Einlass, während er seine Beine um dessen Hüfte schlang. Er keuchte, als er die harte Erregung zwischen Schuldigs Beinen spürte, die seiner eigenen in nichts nachstand.

Blind griff er in Schuldigs Nacken, verkrallte seine Hände in den nassen Haaren und zog ihn noch weiter an sich. Ihre Münder drängten sich so hart aneinander, dass es schmerzte, aber er konnte den Kuss nicht beenden. Die angestaute Leidenschaft brach sich mit brutaler Gewalt ihren Weg und das Einzige, was sie in diesem Moment auch nur ansatzweise stillen konnte, war der mitleidlose Tanz ihrer Lippen und Zungen, die in einem immer schneller werdendem Takt aufeinander prallten.

Als Schuldig sich schließlich schwer atmend von ihm löste, blieb sein Geschmack auf Nagis Lippen zurück, die wund und roh im Takt seines rasenden Herzens pulsierten. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen und blickte in Schuldigs Gesicht, dessen Blick fiebrig auf ihm ruhte.

„Du hast mich ganz schön warten lassen", wisperte der Telepath so leise, dass seine Stimme sich fast im Rauschen des Regens verlor.

„Idiot", murmelte Nagi, bevor er ihn in einen neuen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss zog.

* * *

Als ihm Omi das Eis in die Hand drückt, schrickt er hoch. Der andere sieht ihn besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ist es", nickt er und betrachtet das Eis, das langsam anfängt zu schmelzen. „Ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken."

Omi sagt nichts dazu, lässt sich neben ihn fallen und starrte auf den See hinaus, während er abwesend an seinem Eis leckt. Nagi beobachtet ihn und sieht, dass auch Omi schon wieder sehr weit weg ist. In einer anderen Zeit, bei einer anderen Person. Im Gegensatz zu Omi hat er allerdings eine Ahnung, an wen der andere denkt.

„Du denkst schon wieder über ihn nach", sagt er und versteht den Ärger in seiner Stimme nicht so ganz.

„Huh?" Omi schaut ihn an und lächelt dann entschuldigend. „Ich... Ja du hast recht. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, ob ich das Richtige getan habe."

„Das ist sinnlos. Du hast es getan. Jetzt lebe mit den Konsequenzen. Es hat keinen Sinn sich ständig in einem _was wäre wenn_ zu ergehen. Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern."

Omi nickt und Nagi sieht die Distanz, die seine Ansprache zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat. Er weiß, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat, und dass es notwendig ist, dass Omi...das _Mamoru_ sie hört. Aber gleichzeitig wünscht er, dass er es nicht getan hätte.

Er atmet tief ein und fragt: „Weiß er, was du für ihn empfindest?"

Das ist eigentlich nicht, was er sagen wollte, aber irgendwie hat sich die Frage auf seine Zunge geschlichen. Zu seiner Überraschung wird Omi ein wenig rot um die Nase.

„So ist das nicht", nuschelt er und schielt auf sein halb gegessenen Eis. „Früher mal, da fand ich ihn toll. Also _toll_ toll, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich glaube, das war mit ein Grund, warum ich damals bei Weiß geblieben und nicht zu meiner richtigen Familie zurückgekehrt bin. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich gehasst hätte, weil ich ein Takatori bin. Er war...er war alles, was ich auch sein wollte. Aber das ist so lange her und ich bin nicht mehr der einfältige Junge, der ich damals war. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Chance bei ihm habe, und es ist gut so, wie es ist."

Er stöhnt plötzlich, legt seinen Hinterkopf gegen den Baumstamm und presst die Augen fest zu.

„Oh man, es tut mir so leid! Da sitze ich und quassele von irgendwelchen alten Geschichten und Teenager-Schwämereien. Das willst du bestimmt alles gar nicht hören und..."

Er will noch etwas sagen, aber Nagi lässt ihm keine Chance dazu. Er lehnt sich vor und drückt seine Lippen auf Omis. Sie sind weich und warm und schmecken nach Eiscreme. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögert Omi, bevor er den Kuss erwidert. Es ist nicht atemberaubend, kein Feuerwerk, nur ein warmes, gutes Gefühl, das sich von Nagis Magen aus durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Langsam zieht er sich wieder von dem anderen zurück.

„Nagi-kun...", flüstert Omi, bevor er dieses Mal derjenige ist, der den Kuss beginnt. Für einen Augenblick scheint alles vergessen und die Welt reduziert sich auf das Gefühl auf seinen Lippen, die Hände an seiner Seite, den pulsierenden Herzschlag in seinem Inneren, bis ein nahes Hundebellen sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholt. Richtig, sie sie immer noch in einem öffentlichen Park.

„Wir...wir sollten das nicht hier tun", sagt Omi und schluckt sichtbar. Sein Mund steht offen und Nagi kann seinen süßen Atem riechen. Er nickt. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie das gar nicht tun, aber es fühlt sich gut an und er sieht in den großen, blauen Augen vor sich, dass es Omi nicht anders geht. Trotzdem sollten sie jetzt nichts überstürzen, was einer von ihnen später bereut.

Als sie sich trennen, kommt er an einer Telefonzelle vorbei. Für einen Augenblick keimt in ihm der Wunsch auf, eine ganz bestimmte Nummer zu wählen. Aber er tut es nicht. Er geht vorbei und hört dabei noch einmal Omis Worte. _Ich bin nicht mehr der einfältige Junge, der ich einmal war._ Es muss toll sein, das sagen zu können, denkt er bei sich und weiß, dass er diesen Satz nie sagen könnte, ohne zu lügen.

* * *

Soundtrack  
„The one that got away" - Pink

„Somebody" - The Chainsmokers

Öhm, das ist jetzt irgendwie lang geworden. Mhm. Ob ich die Erinnerungs-Szene wohl ein bisschen zu sehr ausgeschmückt habe? Aber ich wollte den Strand dieses Mal nicht einfach so in den Raum stellen. Zumal mir einige der Dialoge vorher so gut gefallen haben. Ach was soll`s. Es ist halt viel zu lesen. Deal with it! :D

Cornetti sind die italienische Antwort auf Croissants. Es gibt sie in zig Variationen von pur über die zuckerbestreute Variante bis hin zu den mächtigen Cornetti con Crema, die mit einer Vanille- oder Schokoladencreme gefüllt sind.


	10. Vertrauen

Er kommt gerade nach Hause, als er bereits die Gestalt vor seiner Wohnungstür sieht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick ist er alarmiert, aber seine Züge entspannen sich wieder, als er sieht, dass es nur Mamoru ist.

„Warum bist du nicht reingegangen?", fragt er, als er vor dem anderen stehenbleibt, der auf dem Boden vor der Tür hockt. Es sieht ein wenig lächerlich aus, wenn ein Mann in einem Anzug so herumsitzt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte.

„Ich habe den Schlüssel vergessen", antwortet Mamoru und sieht ihn von unten herauf an. Unter seinen Augen liegen tiefe Schatten.

Nagi sagt nichts darauf. Er öffnet die Tür und lässt Mamoru herein. Der andere entledigt sich seiner Schuhe und tritt in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Er bleibt mitten im Raum stehen und atmet hörbar aus.

„Wir hätten beinahe schon wieder ein Mitglied von Weiß verloren", sagt er plötzlich. „Sena wurde von zwei Mitgliedern der Z-Klasse angegriffen. Wenn Aya nicht gewesen wäre..."

Nagi schnaubt amüsiert, während er seine Einkäufe in die Schränke sortiert. „Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Der weiße Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung hat die Jungfrau in Nöten gerettet. Alles läuft genau nach Plan. Hat er etwas herausgefunden?"

Mamoru nickt, schweigt aber weiterhin. Nagi schließt die Schranktür und lässt die Plastiktüte mit einem Wink unter der Spüle verschwinden. Leise tritt er hinter Mamoru, sodass er ihn fast berührt. Er hört, wie der Atem des anderen für einen Augenblick schneller wird, spürt die Wärme, die von dem Körper vor ihm ausgeht. Er bräuchte nur die Hand auszustrecken.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragt Mamoru plötzlich. Seinen Ton kann Nagi nicht so recht deuten. Es ist eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und professioneller Neugier, unter der noch etwas anderes liegt.

„ _Hier_ hier oder hier in Japan?", fragt Nagi mit ungerührter Miene. „Wenn du die richtigen Informationen willst, musst du die richtigen Fragen stellen."

„Du weißt, was ich meine." Omis Stimme ist jetzt ungeduldig. Leute, die zu wenig geschlafen haben, sind oft reizbar. „Ich...ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich dir wirklich trauen kann. Ich möchte es, aber dazu muss ich wissen, was deine Motivation ist."

Nagi seufzt, geht um Mamoru herum und lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er sieht unter dem überlangen Pony zu ihm hinauf. „Crawford hat mich hergeschickt."

Er lässt nicht erkennen, dass er zunächst selbst nicht wusste, warum. Er hat gelernt, sich nicht zu tief in die Karten gucken zu lassen.

Der andere sieht nicht überrascht aus. „Er kann die Zukunft sehen, nicht wahr? Aber was hat er gesehen? Warum hilfst du mir? Was macht mich wichtig für eure Pläne? Was _sind_ eure Pläne?"

Nagi legt den Kopf schief. „Wir wollen Eszett vernichten," antwortet er.

Er sagt nichts von Rosenkreuz, denn diese Verbindung hat Mamoru noch nicht hergestellt. Vielleicht sollte er ihm davon erzählen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm erzählen, welche Gefahr noch unter der Oberfläche lauert. Die genetisch modifizierten Jugendlichen der Z-Klasse sind erst der Anfang.

* * *

Er war müde. So müde. Trotzdem setzte er weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen. Irgendwann musste dieser Berg ein Ende haben. Ebenso wie der davor und der davor. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung, Nagi?"

Er hob den Kopf und blickte in Schuldigs Gesicht. Der Telepath sah besorgt aus. Er legte die Stirn in dicke Falten und bellte: „Crawford, wir machen eine Pause. Nagi fällt gleich um."

Nagi wollte protestieren, aber seine Zunge gehorche ihm nicht. Ebenso wenig wie seine Beine, die in dem Moment, als Schuldig ihm den Rucksack abnahm, unter ihm nachgaben. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing Schuldig ihn auf, bevor er mit dem Kopf auf dem Schotter landete. Über ihm der klare, blaue Himmel. Es war erstaunlich, wie kalt es trotz des Sonnenscheins war. Er fror ungeachtet seiner dicken Kleidung und der wolligen Mütze auf seinem Kopf.

 _'Du hast ja interessante Probleme'_ , brummte Schuldig in seinen Gedanken. ' _Ich weiß, dass wir es eilig haben, aber wir werden nicht schneller, Kleiner, wenn einer von uns dich tragen muss. Also sag gefälligst Bescheid, wenn du nicht mehr kannst.'_

Crawfords Gesicht erschien in Nagis Gesichtsfeld. „Du musst Bescheid geben, wenn du nicht mehr kannst, Nagi", meinte jetzt auch er.

„Das habe ich ihm schon gesagt", knurrte Schuldig und durchwühlte das Gepäck. Er fand einen der Energieriegel, riss das Papier ab und hielt ihn Nagi unter die Nase.

„Essen. Wenn nicht, zwinge ich dich."

Er wandte sich an Crawford. „Man fragt sich, warum du so etwas nicht voraussehen kannst", fauchte er. „Anscheinend wirst du alt. Deine Voraussage bezüglich unserer Pläne, Eszett zu stürzen, waren ja auch nicht besonders präzise. Ich meine, das verdammte Gebäude ist eingestürzt! Die dämliche Tussi von Kritiker hat dich angeschossen. Mich hat einer dieser Weiß fast erwürgt. Farfarello hat ein paar hübsche neue Narben. Wieso zum Teufel hast du das nicht vorausgesehen?"

Crawford nahm seine Brille ab und begann sie umständlich zu putzen. Dieses Gespräch hatten sie schon ein paar Mal geführt. „Du weißt, dass es so nicht funktioniert. Die Einmischung durch Weiß hat unerwartete Ausmaße angenommen."

„Unerwartete Ausmaße? _Unerwartete Ausmaße_?!" Schuldig schien kurz davor, Crawford in die nächste Schlucht zu werfen. „Ich sage dir mal, was unerwartete Ausmaße hatte. Nagis Kräfte, die uns allen das Leben gerettet haben. Die hatten unerwartete Ausmaße. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie er das geschafft hat. Wir hätten tot sein müssen. Und jetzt lässt du den Jungen hier Klettertouren machen wie Reinhold Messner. Das ist nicht komisch, Crawford. Er gehört in ein Bett mit Kakao und Keksen und Fernsehen bis zum Abwinken."

„Ich bin fünfzehn, Schuldig, nicht fünf", warf Nagi kühl ein. Der Riegel hatte seine Energie tatsächlich wieder aufgefüllt und er hatte nicht vor, sich wie ein kleines Kind behandeln zu lassen. Er stemmte sich hoch und schulterte seinen Rucksack. „Ich würde es vorziehen weiterzugehen. Wenn wir das Tempo halten, sind wir gegen Abend an den angestrebten Koordinaten."

Crawford warf Schuldig einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu. „Ich weiß eben, was in Nagi steckt. Und jetzt sei so gut, und hol Farfarello von der Klippe zurück. Ich möchte nicht, dass er ausprobiert, ob er tatsächlich unsterblich ist, nur weil es Gott hier oben besonders gut erkennen kann."

Schuldig erwiderte etwas Unverständliches und machte sich gehorsam auf den Weg, um Farfarello von einem Abgrund wegzuziehen, in dem es mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe ging.

„Ich hätte ihn aufgefangen", bot Nagi an.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Crawford. „Aber Schuldig braucht schließlich auch eine Aufgabe. Sonst könnte ich auf die Idee kommen, mein Team nur noch auf dich zu reduzieren, Nagi, und das würde sein Ego sicherlich nicht verkraften."

„Was ist mit Farfarello?", fragte Nagi, aber Crawford antwortete nicht mehr. Mit einem letzten, tiefen Durchatmen fasste Nagi nach den Schulterriemen seines Rucksacks und machte sich daran, den Rest des Aufstiegs hinter sich zu bringen. Er bemühte sich, wegen des Lobs nicht allzu offensichtlich zu freuen. Es kam selten genug vor, das Crawford sich zu so etwas hinreißen ließ, also genoss er es lieber schweigend.

„Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum wir hier durch die dämlichen Anden stolpern müssen", nölte Schuldig kurz darauf. „Warum haben wir keinen Hubschrauber?"

„Weil das nicht im Budget ist und zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt", antwortete Crawford knapp. „Außerdem weißt du sehr gut, dass wir im Himalaya sind."

Farfarello kicherte. Schuldig warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Verletzen schlechte Geographie-Kenntnisse nicht vielleicht Gott?", fauchte er. „Berg ist Berg, verdammt!"

Der Telepath beschleunigte seine Schritte und setzte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe. Nagi sah ihm nach und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wenn es so weiterging, würde er tatsächlich noch jemanden aus einer Bergspalte herausholen müssen.

Er hatte den Blick auf den felsigen Boden gerichtet, damit er nicht stolperte. So bemerkte er zunächst nicht, dass jemand neben ihm ging. Als er aufsah, blickte er in Farfarellos einzelnes Auge.

„Er erträgt die Stille nicht", sagte er. Nagi musste einen Augenblick überlegen, wen Farfarello meinte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass es um Schuldig ging, zuckte er mit den Schultern. Was ging ihn der Gemütszustand des Telepathen an?

„Er ist es gewohnt, in einem Umfeld voller Menschen zu leben. Hier oben gibt es nur uns vier. Von Crawfords und meinen Gedanken hält er sich wohlweislich fern", fuhr Farfarello im Plauderton fort. Nagi runzelte die Stirn. Wollte der andere ihm jetzt erklären, warum sich Schuldig so um ihn kümmerte? Aber er hatte immer gedacht...

„Warum liest er deine Gedanken nicht?", fragte er, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Farfarellos Antwort war ein schmales Lächeln.

„Es gibt verschiedene Formen von Wahnsinn. Wenn du zu lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund irgendwann auch in dich hinein."

„Führst du jetzt philosophische Diskussionen mit Farfarello? Das ist bestimmt interessant!" Schuldigs Ton triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Dann kann er dir ja mal erklären, wie es sich angefühlt hat, deine kleine Freundin zu töten. Oder hast du vergessen, dass er es war, der ihr die Klinge in die Brust gerammt hat?"

Nagi presste die Lippen aufeinander und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg. Er wollte dieses Thema nicht schon wieder aufwärmen. Natürlich war er traurig, dass Tot gestorben war. Aber er gab Farfarello keine Schuld an dem, was passiert war. Für ihn war Tot nur irgendjemand gewesen. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Jemand. Eine Puppe, die er zerbrochen und weggeworfen hatte, weil sie im Weg gewesen war. Nagi hatte gewusst, dass das passieren konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er damals versucht, Tot von dem Kampf mit Weiß fernzuhalten. Sie hatte nicht auf ihn gehört und er hatte darin versagt, sie zu beschützen. Es waren alles Faktoren, die zu ihrem Tod geführt hatten. Farfarello war nicht viel mehr als die Waffe, mit der ihr die tödliche Wunde zugefügt worden war. Eine Waffe hatte keine Gefühle für ihr Opfer.

„Der Phantast verleugnet die Wahrheit vor sich, der Lügner nur vor anderen", sagte Farfarello jetzt.

Schuldig stieß spöttisch die Luft aus. „Das Einzige von Nietzsche, was du je gelesen hast, ist doch mit Sicherheit _Der Antichrist_."

Farfarello zuckte nicht einmal. „Was aus Liebe getan wird, geschieht immer jenseits von Gut und Böse."

Schuldig sah ihn einen Augenblick lang wütend an. Im nächsten Moment warf er die Hände in die Luft, drehte sich um und stieg weiter den Berg hinauf. Farfarello sah ihm mit schief gelegtem Kopf nach. Nagi fragte sich, was er hier gerade beobachtet hatte. Farfarello von Liebe sprechen zu hören, war eigenartig. Obwohl sich Nagi fragte, ob es wohl möglich war, dass er irgendwo tief in sich drin doch etwas fühlte. Vielleicht die Leere und Einsamkeit, die auch Nagi manchmal spürte. Er begrub solche Gefühle immer schnell wieder unter einem Berg von wichtigeren Dingen. Aber manchmal, wenn die Stille seines Zimmers anfing, auf seine Ohren zu drücken, stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, und immer war irgendjemand da. Meist Schuldig, der ihn mit irgendeiner dummen Bemerkung daran erinnerte, warum er lieber allein war. Aber es war gut, jemanden zu haben, der einen daran erinnern konnte.

Als die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte, kamen sie endlich auf einem kleinen, geröllbedeckten Plateau an, an dessen anderen Ende ein winziges Holzhaus stand. Es war eng an den Berg gedrückt und unterschied sich auf den ersten Blick nicht allzu sehr von der kargen, felsigen Landschaft, durch die sie seit Tagen stolperten. Von einem der anderen Gipfel aus war es vermutlich nahezu unsichtbar.

Nagi war froh, dass sie endlich angekommen waren. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, warum Crawford darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie hierher kamen, aber er war sicher, dass er es früh genug erfahren würde. Schuldig hingegen hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er das alles hier für eine Schnapsidee hielt. Farfarello hatte dazu geschwiegen und mit der messerscharfen Klinge in seinen Händen gespielt. Eine Klinge, die er jetzt vor sich hielt, den Blick aus dem einzelnen Auge starr auf die hölzerne Hütte gerichtet.

„Tod", sagte er nur und die restlichen Mitglieder von Schwarz blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

Crawfords Augen wurden schmal. „Was meinst du damit, Farfarello?"

„Ich kann es riechen", wisperte der mit entblößten Zähnen. „Das Blut. Ich kann es riechen."

Crawford war sofort in Habachtstellung und zog seine Waffe. „Schuldig, sieh zu, ob du jemanden finden kannst. Nagi, du bleibst bei mir. Farfarello geht vor."

Ohne sich weiter nach ihnen umzusehen, huschte Farfarello mit schnellen, flachen Schritten über die schneebedeckten Felsen zu der Hütte, deren Tür offenstand, wie Nagi beim Näherkommen bemerkte. Sie schwang lose in den Angeln hin und her, als würde sie ihnen zuwinken. Farfarello erreichte die Tür und schlüpfte ins Innere, ohne sie zu berühren.

Schuldig trat an Crawfords Seite. „Ich habe keinen lebendigen Geist finden können", berichtete er. „Wie es aussieht, ist unser Gastgeber wohl schon vor uns von dieser Welt gegangen. Es fragt sich nur, ob es freiwillig war."

In diesem Moment trat Farfarello wieder aus dem Haus. An seiner Kleidung klebte kein Blut, wie Nagi zunächst befürchtet hatte. Er winkte den anderen, zu ihm zu kommen.

Als sie die Hütte betraten, musste sich Nagi den Ärmel vor das Gesicht halten. Der Gestank im Inneren war wirklich widerwärtig und die Tatsache, dass Farfarello ihn bereits von Weitem gewittert hatte, erschien ihm nicht mehr so unglaublich, wie das vor wenigen Augenblicken noch der Fall gewesen war. Der Besitzer der Hütte war regelrecht aufgeschlitzt worden und seine Überreste hingen an einer der Wände. Sein Kopf fehlte.

„Was für eine Schweinerei", urteilte Schuldig und sah sich weiter um. „Aber erklärst du uns jetzt, oh großer Anführer, warum wir hier sind?"

Crawford hob nur eine Augenbraue und begann, die Hütte in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Schuldig lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und schlug die Arme übereinander. „Wenn du uns sagen würdest, wonach du suchst, könnten wir vielleicht helfen."

„Einen Mechanismus, um den Zugang zum Labor zu öffnen. Ich weiß, er muss hier irgendwo sein."

Noch bevor Nagi fragen konnte, worum es ging, hatte Crawford anscheinend gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ein Teil des Fußbodens glitt plötzlich zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine Treppe frei, die vor ihnen in die Tiefe führte. Auf einen Wink hin schwang sich Farfarello in die dumpfe Dunkelheit. Crawford folgte ihn auf dem Fuße.

Schuldig sah zu Nagi hinüber. „Bitte nach Ihnen, Prinzessin", grinste er und machte eine einladende Geste. Nagi rollte nur mit den Augen und stieg nun ebenfalls die steilen Stufen hinab.

Unten angekommen war er überrascht, nicht etwa in einem grob in den Felsen gehauenen Vorratskeller zu stehen. Stattdessen öffnete sich vor seinen staunenden Augen ein vollständig eingerichtetes Labor, dessen Größe die kleine Hütte an der Oberfläche Lügen strafte. Der Raum beherbergte einige Arbeitsplätze mit verschiedenen Laborgeräten, eine Untersuchungsliege und mehrere Apparaturen, deren Sinn und Zweck sich Nagi nicht sofort erschloss. Eine davon sah aus wie eine pervertierte Version eines Zahnarztstuhls mit zu vielen Armen, zu vielen Nadeln und sehr stabil aussehenden Gurten, um jemanden an der Oberfläche zu fixieren. An den Wänden gab es mehrere große Tanks und in einem Nebenraum, dessen gläserne Front zerschlagen worden war, standen einige Kühlschränke, in denen gähnende Leere herrschte. Schließlich gab es noch einen großen Schrank, der wohl Akten beherbergt hatte, jetzt jedoch ebenfalls vollkommen leer war. In der Ecke entdeckte er einen Computer. Er zögerte nicht und schaltete ihn ein. Aber auch hier war jemand gründlich gewesen. Die Festplatte enthielt nicht eine einzige Datei.

„Was ist das hier?", wollte Schuldig wissen. Er wandte sich an Crawford.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das hätte unsere Chance auf ein längeres Leben werden sollen. Du weißt, worüber wir gesprochen haben."

„Das Fujimiya Mächen. Natürlich. Du hast gesagt, wir brauchen sie, um sie zu diesem Doktor Patal zu bringen. War das hier sein Labor?" Er blickte zur Treppe zurück. „Und das da oben war _er_?"

„Ich nehme es an", gab Crawford zurück. „Ohne Kopf ist das ein bisschen schwer festzustellen."

„Es ist alles weg", ließ sich Nagi jetzt vernehmen. „Woran auch immer dieser Patal gearbeitet hat, derjenige, der ihn getötet hat, hat es gelöscht."

„Oder mitgenommen", murmelte Crawford. Er ging zum Aktenschrank und starrte in die leeren Fächer. Dann glitt sein Blick zu den Kühlschränken. „Sie haben alles mitgenommen, diese elenden Schweine."

Schuldig sah ebenso alarmiert aus, wie Nagi sich fühlte. Selbst Farfarello drehte sich jetzt zu ihnen um. Es war nicht Crawford Art, sich so auszudrücken. In der Miene ihres Anführers zeigte sich kalte Wut.

„Wer?", fragte Schuldig nur. „Wer hat alles mitgenommen?"

Crawford knurrte unwillig. „Du weißt wer."

„Rosenkreuz."

Das Wort schwebte wie ein Damoklesschwert über dem Raum. Als Crawford nickte, fühlte es sich an, als wäre der Faden gerissen und die Klinge hernieder gesaust. Schuldig blinzelte ein paar Mal. Als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme flach und emotionslos.

„Was haben sie alles mitgenommen? Was hast du diesem Patal gegeben, Crawford?"

„Alles. Unsere Daten, Proben unserer DNA, sämtliche Aufzeichnungen. Du weißt, was wir damals bei Nacht und Nebel aus den Archiven geholt haben, damit sie nichts mehr gegen uns in der Hand haben. Nun, jetzt haben sie es wieder. Das und noch viel mehr."

„Was?" Schuldig war so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal mehr sprechen konnte. Er klappte den Mund auf und wieder zu, bevor er sich mit einem letzten, wütenden Blick auf Crawford umdrehte und nach draußen stob. Farfarello sah ihm einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor er ihm folgte.

Crawford massierte seine Stirn. Er schien nachzudenken. Schließlich seufzte er tief.

„Nagi, sieht zu, ob du die Festplatte noch retten kannst. Wenn du damit fertig bist, zerstör das Labor. Wir sind hier fertig."

Nagi nickte und wollte schon mit seiner Aufgabe beginnen, aber er hatte ihren Anführer noch nie so besorgt gesehen. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er sich traute zu fragen, was denn passiert war.

Crawfords Gesicht war ausdruckslos. „Wir haben Rosenkreuz vermutlich die Waffe an die Hand geliefert, die Schwarz tatsächlich vernichten könnte. Bei einem Besuch in Rosenkreuz, an den du dich sicherlich erinnerst, hat Schuldig etwas aufgeschnappt. Es gibt Pläne für ein neues Projekt. Die künstliche Erschaffung von menschlichen Wesen geklont aus den potentesten Begabten, denen Rosenkreuz habhaft werden kann. Dabei sollen die Fähigkeiten nicht nur reproduziert, sondern auch potenziert und mit anderen Fähigkeiten vermischt werden. Dazu brauchen sie jedoch genetisches Probenmaterial, um die notwendigen DNA-Stränge zu isolieren und sie den Klonen einzupflanzen. Bisher konnten wir vermeiden, ihnen entsprechendes Material von Schwarz zur Verfügung zu stellen. Wie es aussieht, haben sie jetzt einen Weg gefunden."

„Warum wir?", wollte Nagi wissen. „Schuldig hat doch damals gesagt, wir wären alle irgendwie...defekt."

„ _Defekt_ im eigentlichen Sinne des Wortes nicht. Aber anders als andere Exemplare unserer Art. Ich frage dich, Nagi: Hast du schon einmal einen anderen Prekognitiven getroffen?"

Nagi schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Und was meinst du, woran das liegt? Ich werde es dir sagen. Weil sie meisten einen oder mehrere körperliche Defekte aufweisen. Ihre Gabe ist oft stärker ausgeprägt als meine, aber dafür sind sie ohne ärztliche Hilfe nicht lebensfähig. Sie bedürfen vollzeitige Betreuung und nicht wenige von ihnen sind nicht in der Lage, sich ihrer Umwelt mitzuteilen, weil sie immer zwischen dem Jetzt und den möglichen Zukunftsversionen schweben, die sie sehen. Es fällt schwer, geistig gesund zu bleiben, wenn man in jedem Augenblick mit seinem jetzigen und allen zukünftigen Ichs bis hin zum eigenen Tod gleichzeitig konfrontiert wird. Ganz zu schweigen von allen anderen Personen, die man trifft."

Er setzte sich auf einen der Schreibtische und Nagi fand, dass er müde aussah. „Schuldig kann, wie du weißt, seine Telepathie nur schlecht bis gar nicht gegen seine Umwelt abschirmen. Normalerweise hätte ihn das wahnsinnig werden lassen müssen."

Nagi schnaubte an dieser Stelle. Crawford lächelte dünn. „Wahnsinniger als er es ist. Aber er hat gelernt, damit umzugehen. Dadurch ist seine Fähigkeit unendlich gesteigert worden. Ich kenne keinen Telepathen, dessen Fähigkeit so weitreichend ist wie seine."

„Und ich?", wollte Nagi wissen.

„Du...bist ebenfalls mächtiger, als ich es bisher bei einem Telekineten erlebt habe. Du hast nur noch keinen vollständigen Zugang zu deinem Potenzial gefunden, sondern lediglich in extremen Situationen unkontrollierten Zugriff darauf gehabt. Ich hoffe, dass wir dieses Problem mit der Zeit lösen können."

Nagi senkte den Kopf. Er und Schuldig hatten schon ein paar Mal versucht, die Barriere vor seinen Fähigkeiten zu brechen, bisher aber ohne Erfolg.

„Du hast viele, außergewöhnliche Talente, Nagi. Talente, die andere nur zu gerne hätten und zwar in einem braven angepassten Soldaten, der macht, was Rosenkreuz ihm befiehlt. Deswegen ist es so überaus unglücklich, dass die Daten jetzt in die falschen Hände geraten sind. Ich war eigentlich hierher gekommen, um sie endgültig zu vernichten."

Nagi presste die Kiefer zusammen. „Dann werden wir das tun. Wir werden die Daten finden und sie ihnen wieder abnehmen. Ich lasse mich nicht einfach klonen."

„Richtig, Kleiner", hörte er Schuldigs Stimme von der Tür her. Er und Farfarello standen Seite an Seite und ihre Gesichter sprachen Bände.

„Diese Arschlöcher haben sich die falschen Blaupausen unter den Nagel gerissen. Wir werden ihnen das Licht ausblasen, einem nach dem anderen. Niemand legte sich ungestraft mit Schwarz an."

Crawford hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Immer langsam, Schuldig. Zunächst einmal müssen wir sicherstellen, dass sie uns nicht zuerst erwischen. Und _dann_ werden wir uns Rosenkreuz vornehmen."

Schuldig sah Crawford einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er ein schmales Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Er beugte leicht den Kopf und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Deswegen bist du der Boss und ich nur dein Handlanger."

„Schwerlich nur ein Handlanger", erwiderte Crawford ernst. „Ich würde die Bezeichnung Sekundant vorziehen, wenn du denn einen Titel möchtest. Du weißt, dass ich dich brauche, Schuldig, wenn das hier funktionieren soll. Euch alle."

Der Telepath seufzte übertrieben laut. „Na gut. Ich werde sehen, ob ich dein kleines Komplott noch in meinen Terminkalender quetschen kann." Er wedelte affektiert mit der Hand und ließ sich in einen der Bürostühle fallen.

Nagi begann damit, die Daten der Festplatte zu rekonstruieren. Sein Blick fiel auf Farfarello, der die Skalpelle und Nadeln auf einem der Tische neugierig in Augenschein nahem. Die frischen Narben an seinem Hals waren schon vollständig verheilt. Stärker, als es in der kurzen Zeit eigentlich hätte sein dürfen.

„Wenn wir das Mädchen noch gehabt hätten, wären wir dann alle so geworden wie Farfarello?", fragte er an Crawford gewandt.

„So in der Art. Doktor Patal sollte sicherstellen, dass die Modifikation auf jeden von uns individuell abgestimmt wird. Sie hätte unsere Regenerationsrate enorm erhöht. Wie du sicherlich weißt, leben viele Talentierte nicht besonders lange. Ihre Körper brennen schneller aus als die von normalen Menschen. Farfarello ist diesbezüglich ebenfalls einzigartig, nur ist seine DNA durch seine Gabe kontaminiert. Das Mädchen hätte nur die Regenerationsfähigkeit ohne weiteren Ballast gebracht, der möglicherweise eine Rückkopplung mit unseren anderen Fähigkeiten gehabt hatte. Es ist ein Jammer, dass wir sie verloren haben. Wobei ich nicht böse darum bis, dass wir sie nicht unnötigerweise hier mit rauf geschleppt haben. Ich finde, wir haben uns in letzter Zeit genug mit kleinen Mädchen herumgeschlagen müssen."

Nagi musste bei dieser Bemerkung grinsen und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Während der Computer arbeitete, kam ihm noch ein weiterer Gedanken. Er zögerte zunächst, Crawford danach zu fragen, doch seine Neugier siegte schließlich.

„Weißt du, wann jeder von uns sterben wird?"

Crawford warf ihm einen unergründlichen Blick zu. „Ich kann nichts sehen, was über meinen eigenen Tod hinausgeht", antwortete er schließlich. „Aber sollte ich einmal eine derartige Gefahr auf dich zukommen sehen, werde ich es dich wissen lassen."

Nagi schwieg und wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu. Er wusste, dass ihn diese Worte beruhigen sollte, aber sie taten es ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

„Es geht also lediglich darum, Eszett auszuschalten?", hakt Mamoru nach. „Das ist alles? Keine Pläne, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen? Keine Dämonen-Beschwörungen oder Massenhysterie oder so etwas in der Art?"

Nagi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Momentan steht Eszett ganz oben auf der Liste."

Er gibt sich einen Ruck und fügt ein wenig bitter hinzu: „Wir haben alle ein ganz persönliches Interesse daran, mit Eszett abzurechnen."

Mamoru setzt sich neben ihn und greift nach seiner Hand. Nagi widersteht dem Drang, sie ihm zu entziehen. Es soll eine tröstende Geste sein, aber er will keinen Trost. Er ist nicht schwach. Nicht mehr. Der andere seufzt.

„Ich...ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an. Ich kann mir wahrscheinlich nicht ansatzweise ausmalen, wie es ist, mit einer solchen Gabe wie deiner zu leben. Aber ich weiß, dass ich viel hartes Training hinter mich bringen musste, um gut genug für Weiß zu werden."

Nagi hört die unausgesprochene Frage darin. Mamoru ist nicht dumm. Er hat verstanden, worum es geht. Allerdings war Nagis Telekinese nie ein Thema zwischen ihnen. Etwas, für das Nagi dankbar ist und woran er jetzt auch nichts ändern will. Er hat keine Lust, sich von dem anderen für das, was er ist und was er erlebt hat, bemitleiden oder darüber ausfragen zu lassen. Er sieht auf und weiß, dass seine Augen hart sind.

„Bereust du, dass du hergekommen bist?", fragt Mamoru leise. Das, was vorhin schon in seiner Stimme lag, ist jetzt weiter an die Oberfläche getreten. Es ist etwas wie... _Hoffnung_ vielleicht? Die Hoffnung, nicht allein zu sein mit der Verantwortung, die Welt, die man kennt, aus den Angeln heben zu müssen. Nagi legt ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Nein, ich bereue es nicht", antwortet er fast sanft. „Es ist gut, wieder hier zu sein. Weiß bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, war schon immer amüsant."

Mamoru lacht über seinen Scherz. Die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen bestanden hat, fällt von ihnen ab und wechselt zu etwas, das nichts mit dem zu tun hat, was in irgendeiner Form das Geschick der Welt beeinflusst. Es ist etwas, das nur sie beide angeht.

Als Mamoru sich nach vorne lehnt und ihn küsst, lässt Nagi es geschehen. Er hebt seine Hand und legt sie in den Nacken des anderen, zieht ihn näher zu sich und vertieft den Kuss. Seine Zunge gleitet zwischen Mamorus Lippen, die dieser bereitwillig für ihn öffnet. Minutenlang ist nicht mehr zu hören als die Geräusche ihrer Küsse, das heftiger werdende Atmen, das Rascheln von Stoff, als sich eine Hand unter sein Shirt schiebt, das leiste Seufzen, als er die Geste erwidert und mit zielsicherer Genauigkeit eine der Stellen erkundet, die dazu führt, das sich der andere unter seinen Händen windet. Er spürt, wie sein Blut anfängt, schneller durch seinen Körper zu fließen, und sich an Stellen zu sammeln, die heiße Impulse durch seine Nervenbahnen schicken.

Er zieht Mamoru den Pullover über den Kopf und fängt an, seinen Hals zu küssen. Langsam lässt er seine Lippen tiefer wandern, rutscht vom Sofa zwischen Mamorus Beine und bedeckt seinen Bauch mit flatternden Küssen. Als er noch tiefer gehen will, hält Mamoru ihn zurück.

„Ich..." Er verstummt und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Unsicherheit flackert in seinem Blick.

Nagi lächelt und stemmt sich nach oben, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen können.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragt er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während seine Hände auf den Oberschenkeln des anderen ruhen.

Der zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickt er. Nagi bemächtigt sich seiner Lippen für einen langen Kuss, bevor er erneut seinen Mund in tiefere Regionen wandern lässt.

Mamoru legt den Kopf zurück und schließt die Augen. Sein Atem wird schneller. Nagi beobachtet ihn unter halb gesenkten Lidern. Katalogisiert die unbewussten Reaktionen, die winzigen Zuckungen und die Röte, die Mamoru ins Gesicht schießt. Fühlt die Hände, die durch seine Haare fahren in dem Versuch, ein wenig der Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern, die er dem anderen gerade angedeihen lässt. Er hört die wimmernden Laute, die Mamoru von sich gibt, kurz bevor es vorbei ist.

Er lässt sich neben den Schweratmenden auf das Sofa gleiten, verschließt dessen bebenden Lippen mit einem Kuss. Mamoru kommt ihm entgegen, lässt seine Finger über Nagis Oberkörper bis zu seiner Hüfte gleiten. Es ist offensichtlich, was er will. Nagi lehnt sich zurück und lässt ihn gewähren. Als die vorsichtig tastenden Finger schließlich ihr Ziel finden, unterdrückt er ein Aufstöhnen. Er fühlt, wie sein Herz für einen Augenblick aus dem Takt gerät, nur um dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterzuschlagen. Das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren und er ist sich sicher, doch irgendeinen Laut von sich gegeben zu haben, als sich seine Hand wenig später in Mamorus Schulter krallt.

Während sich sein Puls allmählich wieder beruhigt, liegen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa. Er mag es, wie der andere sich neben ihm anfühlt, weich und warm. Beinahe so anschmiegsam wie eine Katze, denkt er bei sich, und muss bei dem Gedanken ein bisschen lächeln. Eine Bombay _._

Mamoru sieht ihn schuldbewusst an, als er sich kurz darauf wieder anzieht. „Ich muss heute noch zu einer Besprechung", sagt er und bittet mit seinen Blicken um Vergebung.

Nagi nickt nur. „Was wirst du jetzt wegen Eszett unternehmen?"

Mamoru seufzt. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich bin mir so sicher, dass sich die Z-Klasse und dieser Shimojima, den wir im Verdacht haben, die ganze Sache in Eszetts Namen eingefädelt zu haben, und nicht zuletzt Epitaph irgendwo verstecken. Um sie ausfindig zu machen, müsste ich Weiß wieder offiziell auf die Sache ansetzen, denn es scheint, dass sie sich nicht auf dem Schulgelände aufhalten. Aber damit würde ich mich einem direkten Befehl meines Großvaters widersetzen."

Er zieht den Pullover über den Kopf und greift nach seinem Mantel.

„Ich will meine Familie nicht verlieren. Aber ich kann auch nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, wie Eszett damit durchkommt. Sie müssen aufgehalten werden."

In der Tür bleibt er noch einmal stehen und sieht zu Nagi zurück, der immer noch mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Sofa liegt. „Ich werde noch einmal versuchen, mit meinem Großvater zu reden. Vielleicht lässt er sich ja anhand der neuen Hinweise dazu überreden, die Untersuchung wieder aufzunehmen."

Nagi sieht den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und ist versucht, ihn auszulachen. Die Naivität hinter der Annahme, dass der alte Mann sich umstimmen lässt, ist beinahe rührend, wenn sie nicht so absurd wäre. Alles, was Mamoru damit erreichen wird, ist, dass er sich eine große, rote Zielscheibe auf die Brust malt. Nagi muss zugeben, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gefällt. Überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn er selbst nicht zögern würde, ihn zu beseitigen, wenn er seinen Plänen im Weg stände. Bisher ist es jedoch ausreichend, wenn er seine Position im Hintergrund hält und wartet. Worauf, weiß er selber nicht so genau, aber er weiß, dass er es erkennen wird, sobald es passiert.

Nachdem Mamoru sich verabschiedet hat, geht Nagi ins Schlafzimmer und fährt den Laptop hoch. Er öffnet einen Browser und will gerade eine Webadresse eingeben, als plötzlich ein kleines Symbol am Bildschirmrand aufblinkt. Er hat eine E-Mail bekommen. Wie hypnotisiert schaut er den kleinen Briefumschlag an. Es gibt nur zwei Leute, die seine Mailadresse haben.

Seine Finger zittern ein wenig, als er das Programm öffnet, das die Nachricht vom Server abruft. Sie enthält nur zwei Worte:

Sie kommen.

* * *

Soundtrack:

„Ignite" - K-391 & Alan Walker

„Start again" - One Rebuplic

Uff, irgendwie werden die Kapitel immer länger. Aber auseinander reißen wollte ich es dann auch nicht. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Idee, was Schwarz eigentlich noch mit Aya-chan wollte. Ich meine, im Grunde hat das doch gar keinen Sinn gemacht. Sie hatten Sakura, um das Ritual zu sabotieren und mehr hätte es doch eigentlich nicht gebraucht. Noch nicht mal storytechnisch, da Weiß sicherlich auch aufmarschiert wäre, um Sakura zu retten. Aber stattdessen: „Sorry Weiß, ihr könnt sie nicht haben, wir brauchen sie noch." Da hat der Canon imo einfach mal ein riesengroßes Loch. (Wo hat WK das nicht?) Aber nun nicht mehr, zumindest nicht in dieser Geschichte. ^_~

Was mir an diesem Kapitel besonders gefällt, ist, dass ich eine Stelle nachträglich gestrichen habe. Ich habe da eine Erinnerungs-Szene, die ich nirgendwo so recht unterbringen konnte, weswegen ich sie hier erst kurz zusammengefasst hatte. Aber: Hey, ich habe einen Platz dafür gefunden. Wooohooo! Allerdings gibt es die erst im übernächsten Kapitel. Bis dahin dürft ihr noch Kakao trinken und Kekse essen (Nagi wollte sie ja nicht) oder auch einen Kommentar hinterlassen.


	11. Wahrheit

Er erwacht mit klopfendem Herzen und einem Schrei auf den Lippen. Ruckartig setzt er sich im Bett auf. Sein Körper klebt von kaltem Schweiß, er atmet stoßweise und sein Mund ist trocken. Erst nach und nach nimmt er die Geräusche um sich herum wahr. Das Geschirr klappert in den Schränken wie bei einem Erdbeben und die Vorhänge bewegen sich, obwohl das Fenster geschlossen ist. Neben dem Bett schwebt sein Wecker und der Faden der Glühlampe an der Decke glimmt schwach, so als hätte jemand gerade erst das Licht gelöscht.

Nagi atmet einmal tief durch und zieht seine Kräfte wieder in sich zurück. Endlich verstummt das leise Lärmen und lässt nur drückende Stille zurück. Er beginnt zu frieren und schält sich umständlich aus den klammen Laken. Halbherzig zieht er den beschmutzten Stoff vom Bett. Sein Blick fällt auf den Wecker, der jetzt wieder auf dem Nachttisch steht. Es ist 4.33 Uhr. Viel zu früh, um aufzustehen. Viel zu früh, um irgendetwas zu machen.

Er schleppt sich unter die Dusche und steht wie betäubt unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl. Es ist lange her, dass er solche Alpträume hatte. Sehr lange. Er weiß nicht einmal mehr genau daran, worum es in dem Traum ging. Alles, an was er sich erinnert, ist formlose, alles erstickende Angst. Vielleicht eine Nachwirkung der E-Mail. Er schließt die Augen und lässt das Wasser über sein Gesicht laufen, hält den Atem an und taucht tief in das Gefühl ein, bis er das den Eindruck hat, dass die Wärme bis in sein Innerstes vorgedrungen ist. Dann erst dreht er den Hahn wieder zu und greift nach einem Handtuch.

Er verspürt wenig Lust, das Bett neu zu beziehen. So greift er nur nach einer bequemen Hose und einem T-Shirt und zieht sich auf das Sofa zurück, um dort noch ein paar bitter benötigte Stunden Schlaf nachzuholen. Als er die Decke über sich ausbreitet, kommt ihm der Gedanke, wie gut es wäre, jetzt nicht allein zu sein.

* * *

Nagi hat gerade den Stapel frische Bettwäsche abgelegt, als er die Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür hört. Er zieht kurz in Erwägung, seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, bevor er beginnt, das neue Laken aufzuziehen. Mamoru tritt hinter ihm in die Tür und Nagi fühlt seinen Blick, der auf ihm ruht. Er wartet ab und weiß, er wird sich nicht lange gedulden müssen, bevor der andere ihm erzählt, warum er hier ist.

„Störe ich dich?", fragt Mamoru plötzlich. Nagi wird bewusst, dass es vermutlich unhöflich ist, den anderen dort nur so stehen zu lassen. Er wendet den Kopf und wirft ihm einen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Mamorus Hände schließen sich um den Wohnungsschlüssel, sodass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Er presst die Kiefer aufeinander und sieht zu Boden.

„Ich sollte vielleicht besser gehen." Er wendet sich ab und will das Zimmer verlassen, aber Nagi lässt das nicht zu. Es braucht nicht mehr als einen Gedanken, um den anderen an Ort und Stelle festzuhalten. Langsam dreht er Mamoru wieder zu sich herum. Auf dessen Gesicht liegt ein eigenartiger Ausdruck. Ist es Wut? Angst? Verzweiflung? Nagi löst die unsichtbaren Fesseln augenblicklich wieder und Mamoru atmet sichtbar auf. Er schluckt. Seine Augen wandern zu dem immer noch nicht fertig bezogenen Bett.

„Soll ich dir damit helfen?", fragt er mit gesenktem Blick.

„Gerne", erwidert Nagi. „Wenn wir die Matratze gemeinsam anheben, geht es besser."

Mamoru öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schließt ihn jedoch wieder. Stattdessen akzeptiert er das Friedensangebot, legt den Schlüssel beiseite und greift nach der anderen Seite des Lakens.

Als das Bett bezogen ist, setzen sie sich nebeneinander an das Fußende. Mamoru kratzt an einem unsichtbaren Fleck an seiner Hose herum.

„Wir haben sie", sagt er mit einem Mal. „Wir haben den Standort der Z-Klasse lokalisiert. Das Mädchen, das Abyssinian angegriffen hat, entkam mit einer Diskette, die alle wichtigen Informationen enthielt. Sie übergab die Daten an eine der Lehrkräfte. Oder sie hat es zumindest versucht, bevor beide von einer anderen Lehrerin, Mayumi Tsuji, getötet wurden. Offensichtlich ist sie für die Erschaffung der Z-Klasse verantwortlich. Vielleicht steckt sie sogar hinter Epitaph. Wir hatten sie die ganze Zeit direkt vor unsere Nase, haben sie aber nicht festnageln können, obwohl..."

Er seufzt tief. „Ich...ich mache mir Vorwürfe deswegen. Die Lehrerin, die gestorben ist, Miss Asami, ist kein Mitglied von Weiß. Sie war eine Unbeteiligte, eine nette Frau, die nur versucht hat zu helfen. Wenn wir nur schneller gewesen wären..."

„Du kannst nicht jeden retten", antwortet Nagi. Er weiß, dass es eine Floskel ist und nichts, an das er Mamoru hätte erinnern müssen.

„Ich weiß!", schnappt Mamoru mit einem Mal und springt auf. Er beginnt im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Trotzdem! Wenn ich nicht so lange gezögert hätte. Wenn ich mich meinem Großvater entschlossener entgegengestellt hätte. Wenn ich nicht so schwach wäre. Wenn ich..."

Er sinkt kraftlos wieder auf das Bett, seine Schultern beben.

„Er hat mich einfach rauswerfen lassen. Ich habe ihm geschrieben, habe ihn aufgesucht, um ihm alles zu erklären. Aber mein Großvater hat mich wie einen Bettler von seinen Sicherheitskräften vor die Tür setzen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich überhaupt ein Takatori sein will, wenn meine Familie..." Er bricht ab und etwas wie ein Schluchzen kommt aus seiner Kehle.

Nagi sieht den Schmerz im Gesicht des anderen und es berührt ihn auf eine Weise, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Er würde jetzt gerne etwas sagen, aber ihm fehlen die Worte, um das auszudrücken, was er selbst nicht ganz versteht. Dieses Stechen in seiner Brust und der Wunsch, dem anderen ganz nahe zu sein. Plötzlich trifft ihn die Erkenntnis, dass das, was er dort sieht, Einsamkeit ist. Es ist, als würde er in einem Spiegel blicken. Einen Spiegel, der ihn durch Zeit und Raum trägt zurück zu dem Jungen, der er einst war.

Er lehnt sich vor und seine Lippen verschließen Mamorus mit einem Kuss. Seine Hände suchen den Körper des anderen, gleiten daran hinab und halten ihn fest. Mamoru versteift sich zunächst; weiß wohl nicht, wie er auf diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch reagieren soll. Ob er die Fluchtmöglichkeit ergreifen soll, die ihm angeboten wird. Finger, die seine Haut berühren. Hände, die seine Seele streicheln. Nagi spürt die Angst des anderen, sich fallen zu lassen. Und gleichzeitig ist da dieses tiefe Verlangen. Der Wunsch alles abzustreifen und für einen Augenblick zu genießen, was er hat. Auch wenn es nicht viel ist. Auch wenn er es nicht verdient.

Mamoru schließt irgendwann die Augen, sein Mund öffnet sich und ihre Zungen gleiten zögernd umeinander. Nagi spürt, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzieht, das Kribbeln, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitet, und die Hitze, die in ihm aufsteigt. Begehren pulsiert mit einem Mal durch seine Adern und brennt heiß, wo immer ihn der andere berührt. Er will Mamoru hier und jetzt. Langsam drückt er ihn auf die Matratze und schiebt sein Bein zwischen Mamorus Oberschenkel, während ihre Küsse leidenschaftlicher werden. Er merkt genau, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, der das hier will. Es ist nur die Frage, wie weit Mamoru gehen wird.

Entschlossen stemmt Nagi sich hoch. Er sieht auf Mamoru herab, dessen Wangen gerötet sind. Seine Lippen glitzern feucht und einladend. Sein Atem geht schnell. Seine Haare sind zerwühlt. Die Augen groß und dunkel. Nagi kann nicht anders, als sich erneut auf ihn zu stürzen. Ihre Körper reiben aneinander, Hände suchen nackte Haut und entzünden kleine Feuer auf ihrem Weg. Er fühlt Mamorus Reaktion auf seine forschenden Finger nur allzu deutlich, als sich dieser unter ihm aufbäumt und ein leises Stöhnen seine Lippen verlässt. Nagi lässt seine Küsse an Mamorus Hals herab zu seinem Ohr wandern. Er knabbert kurz an dem Ohrläppchen, bevor er atemlos flüstert: „Ich will mit dir schlafen."

Ein Schauer läuft durch den Körper unter ihm. Er kann förmlich spüren, wie sich der Herzschlag des anderen beschleunigt. Wie einen Augenblick lang die Panik versucht, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, bevor die Lust sie wieder in den Griff bekommt. Ein kurzes Nicken ist die einzige Antwort, die er braucht. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beginnt er, ihre störende Kleidung aus dem Weg zu schaffen, um kurz darauf in den anderen einzutauchen.

* * *

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sich Nagis Augen an das Halbdunkel innerhalb des Zimmers gewöhnt hatten. Hinter ihm brannte die Augustsonne erbarmungslos auf den hellen Sandstein, obwohl es erst kurz nach halb zehn war. Über ihm verteilte ein großer Ventilator die kalte Luft der Klimaanlage gleichmäßig in dem abgedunkelten Raum. Nagi spürte, wie sich die Haare an seinen Unterarmen aufrichteten. Gegen die draußen herrschende Hitze war es hier drinnen geradezu kalt.

„Schuldig?", rief er in die fächernde Dunkelheit. „Du verpasst das Frühstück."

Als er keine Antwort bekam, schloss er langsam die Tür hinter sich und trat ein wenig weiter in den Raum. Es war jetzt noch dunkler, auch wenn zwischen den Vorhängen und hölzernen Läden immer noch einige, vorwitzige Strahlen der sengenden Sonne hindurch stachen. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er das Chaos, das den Teil des Zimmers beanspruchte, in dem sich normalerweise eine Sitzecke befand. Jetzt sah es eher aus, als wäre dort ein gut gefüllter Koffer explodiert. Der Besitzer des besagten Koffers lag immer noch unter den Laken des breiten Doppelbettes verborgen, das sich auf einer kleinen Empore auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand. Mit einem leisen Seufzen stieg Nagi aus seinen Schuhen und trat über den kühlen Marmorboden zum Bett.

Mitten in der zerknitterten Landschaft aus weißem Baumwollstoff ergoss sich Schuldigs orangerote Haarmähne auf eines der Kissen. Das zweite hatte er irgendwo zu Boden gestoßen bei einem Positionswechsel, der ihn schließlich quer auf der Matratze zurückgelassen hatte. Interessiert bemerkte Nagi, dass sich das Laken über einem seiner Beine so weit hochgeschoben hatte, das es fast vollständig entblößt war. Wenn Schuldig sich jetzt umdrehen würde, dann...

 _'Wenn du deine schmutzigen Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hast, solltest du nicht so nahe neben dem Bett stehen'_ , war die einzige Warnung, die Nagi noch bekam, bevor Schuldig ihn gepackt und zu sich ins Bett gezerrt hatte. Schon spürte er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen, die Hände, die sich unter seine lockere Kleidung schoben, und schmeckte...Zahnpasta? Entschieden schob er Schuldig von sich.

„Du bist schon länger wach", sagte er anklagend. Im Halbdunkel funkelten ihn zwei hellblaue Augen belustigt an.

„Und wenn?", fragte Schuldig und schob sich wie eine Raubkatze näher an Nagi heran, der daraufhin die Flucht nach hinten antrat, bis sein Rücken gegen das gitterartige Kopfteil des Bettgestells stieß. Grinsend kam Schuldig näher.

„Du solltest frühstücken", versuchte Nagi noch einmal sein Anliegen anzubringen. „Sie werden das Essen gleich abräumen."

„Mhm, keinen Hunger", meinte Schuldig. „Obwohl, vielleicht esse ich heute mal japanisch. Was meinst du?" Er biss spielerisch in Nagis Fuß. „Etwas knochig, aber mit ein bisschen Sojasoße bestimmt genießbar. Obwohl...vielleicht finde ich ja noch ein fleischigeres Stück."

Er fing an, sich langsam über Nagi zu schieben. Als er an der Stelle ankam, an der sich seine Oberschenkel trafen, grinste er nur noch breiter.

„Bist du neuerdings bewaffnet oder freust du dich nur, mich zu sehen?"

Nagi konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Seit der Sache am Strand war Schuldig quasi immerzu um ihn herum; streifte ihn wie zufällig, legte den Arm um ihn oder stellte sich so nahe neben ihn, dass sie sich bei der kleinsten Bewegung berührten. An das schamlose Interesse, das der andere an seinem Körper zeigte, hatte er sich trotzdem noch nicht so recht gewöhnt. Es war nicht unbedingt unangenehm, aber aufregend. Etwa so wie das Kribbeln, das man bei einer Achterbahnfahrt verspürte, wenn man nicht genau wusste, wann der nächste Looping kam.

„So so, ich bin also eine Achterbahn", murmelte Schuldig amüsiert und ließ sich neben Nagi fallen, damit er eine Hand frei hatte. „Eine mit Sitzbänken oder eine, wo die Füße in der Luft hängen?"

„W-was?", keuchte Nagi. Schuldigs Hand lang inzwischen auf seinem Bauch und wanderte langsam tiefer. Nagi fand es daher etwas schwierig, seinen Ausführungen noch weiter zu folgen. „Schuldig, wir sollten wirklich..."

„Was sollten wir?", schnurrte der in sein Ohr, als er die Hand an Nagis Hosenbund vorbei zwischen seine Beine schob. „Ich meine, ich wüsste eine ganze Menge, was ich jetzt gerne mit dir anstellen würde. Und damit meine ich nicht einen einfachen Handjob."

Schuldig Lippen wanderten an seinem Hals entlang, während seine Hand sich jetzt wieder in Richtung Oberkörper bewegte. Eine Tatsache, die Nagi dazu brachte, sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Kühle Finger strichen über seine erhitzte Haut, streichelte seine Brustwarzen, die sich daraufhin aufrichteten, als sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper zog.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Schuldig in sehr unschuldigem Ton. „Ich wüsste da etwas, das sich bestimmt wieder aufwärmt."

„Das liegt nur an der Klimaanlage", antwortete Nagi und schaltete sie mit einem Gedanken ab. Schuldig stöhnte neben ihm.

„Wenn du die ausmachst, kochen wir hier in einer halben Stunde. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Haken daran ist, wenn Crawford meinen Vorschlägen zu schnell zustimmt. Ägypten ist momentan einfach die Hölle."

„Aber es war deine Idee", imitierte Nagi Crawfords amüsierten Ton, als sie vor zwei Tagen angereist waren.

„Mini-Bastard", knurrte Schuldig und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. „Dieses Hotel hat nicht mal Zimmerservice. Das ist bestimmt seine Rache für die Sache mit dem Ferrari."

„Du meinst, weil sie uns mit dem geklauten Ding erwischt haben und du mich ohne Führerschein hast fahren lassen?"

„Ich war müde!", verteidigte sich Schuldig. „Immerhin war ich die ganze Nacht lang wach und dann ist auch noch ein kleiner Vampir über mich hergefallen und hat mir die letzte Energie abgesaugt. Ich brauchte ein wenig Schlaf. Genauso wie jetzt. Also los, verzieh dich."

Der Telepath kniff die Augen fest zu und tat, als ob er schlafen wolle. Nagi grinste, schwang sich nun seinerseits auf Schuldig und rieb seinen Unterkörper an dessen Lendengegend. Er erntete ein unwirsches Grunzen.

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten willst, du kleiner Kobold."

Nagi beugte sich über Schuldig und sah ihn ernst an. „Und wenn ich nicht nur leere Versprechungen machen würde?"

Schuldig öffnete die Augen. Der Ausdruck darin ließ das Flattern in Nagis Magen nur noch stärker anschwellen. Er wollte es eigentlich schon eine ganze Weile, aber die Umstände hatten es erforderlich gemacht, dass sie das Land und sogar den Kontinent schnellstmöglich verließen. Es war schlichtweg keine Zeit gewesen.

Schuldig kam ihm jetzt so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er leise. Nagi nickte. Natürlich tat er das. Er würde dem anderen sein Leben anvertrauen. Schuldigs Lippen streiften seine. „So viel verlange ich gar nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du dich entspannst. Hab keine Angst. Ich merke, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt."

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ Nagi es zu, dass Schuldig ihn entkleidete. Dass dessen Hände und Lippen über seinen Körper wanderten, ihn außen und innen auf jede erdenkliche Weise erkundeten und auf das vorbereiteten, was folgte. Zitternd vor Erregung ließ er sich schließlich über den anderen in eine Vereinigung ziehen. Er hielt kurz den Atem an, ob des unbekannten Gefühls. Es war neu, gut und aufregend. Seine Hände stützten sich auf Schuldigs Brust ab, als er begann, sich zu bewegen. Er keuchte und griff instinktiv nach dem Geist des anderen. Als er die fremden Gedanken fand, klammerte er sich daran fest, wühlte sich hinein und hörte nur am Rande den leicht gequälten Laut, den der andere unter ihm von sich gab.

Er war gefangen in den Empfindungen, die durch ihn hindurch wuschen. Eine Kreatur aus reinem Gefühl, dessen Lust ihn zu immer höheren Sphären trug. Er beschleunigte den Rhythmus, spürte das Blut in seinen Adern kreisen, seine Gedanken weiter ausgreifen, die Kraft die ihn durchfloss. Immer weiter, immer höher trug es ihn über die Grenzen seiner Vorstellungskraft hinaus, bis er schließlich an den Höhepunkt seiner Flugbahn gelangtet. Einen kurzen Augenblick verharrte er in der Schwerelosigkeit, bevor er sich sehenden Auges und mit ausgebreiteten Armen in die Tiefe stürzte. Er fiel. Er raste. Die Kraft wich in leuchtenden Bahnen aus ihm, ein Stern in dunkler Nacht, dessen Aufprall die Welt in zwei Hälften spalten würde. Doch stattdessen zersplitterte er, löste sich auf, ein Moment vollkommener Loslösung, der sich wie Balsam über ihn legte, ihn einhüllte und wieder zurück brachte an den Ort, an dem er die Reise begonnen hatte.

Das erste, was Nagi wahrnahm, war sein eigener Atem, sein rasender Puls, seine Brust die sich in tiefen Zügen hob und senkte. Erst nach und nach kehrten die restlichen Sinneseindrücke zurück. Der warme Körper unter ihm, der Geruch von Moschus und Sex, das leicht klebrige Gefühl an seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, die Augen zu öffnen. Seine Sinne waren roh und wund und er fürchtete, wenn er sie noch mehr überlastete, würde er ohnmächtig werden. Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, schluckte. Er brauchte etwas zu trinken. Seine Kehle fühlte sich rau an. Hatte er geschrien?

„Sch...Schu..." Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht. Als er keine Antwort bekam, riss er nun doch die Augen auf. Der Telepath lag mit geschlossenen Augen da. Auch er atmete heftig und sein Körper war schweißbedeckt.

 _'Gib mir eine Minute'_ , hörte er endlich wieder Schuldigs mentale Stimme und atmete auf.

 _'Du hast mir Angst gemacht'_ , schimpfte er erleichtert.

 _'Ich dir? Darüber müssen wir uns nochmal unterhalten. Wenn ich herausgefunden habe, was das gerade war. Du hast deine Krallen in mich geschlagen wie ein tollwütiges Raubtier.'_

Nagi blinzelte und betrachtete Schuldigs Brust. Es stimmte, er hatte dort ein paar Kratzer hinterlassen.

 _'Ich spreche von deinen mentalen Krallen. Ich dachte, du zerfetzt mich gleich. Zum Glück bin ich ja kein Anfänger. Du hast mich ganz schön kalt erwischt.'_

Nagi blinzelte überrascht. „Du meinst, ich habe dich angegriffen?", fragte er schließlich, als sein Gehirn endlich verarbeitet hatte, was Schuldig gerade gesagt hatte.

Der andere öffnete die Augen und schubste ihn ein wenig unsanft von herunter, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder neben ihn zu legen. Seine Finger glitten an Nagis Seite entlang.

„Es war schon immer besonders leicht, eine geistige Verbindung zu dir herzustellen. Ich hatte gedacht, das liegt einfach daran, dass du dafür empfänglich bist. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass anscheinend telepathische Kräfte in dir schlummern. Das würde erklären, warum alle meine Versuche, deine geistige Barriere zu beseitigen, bisher fehlgeschlagen sind. Wenn wir daran arbeiten, dass du diese Gaben entwickelst, könnte das deine Telekinese um ein Vielfaches potenzieren."

Schuldig zögerte kurz, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe, nachdem ich den ersten Ansturm überstanden hatte, einen Blick auf dein Innerstes Selbst werfen können. Tiefer, als ich bei allen vorherigen Versuchen gekommen bin. Ich habe deine Kraft gespürt, Nagi, und sie ist gewaltig. Gewaltiger als alles, was ich bisher gesehen habe. Wenn du tatsächlich Zugang dazu hättest, wäre das vielleicht der Schlüssel zu unserer Freiheit."

Nagi schluckte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er hatte...? Er war...? Aber wie...?

Irritiert bemerkte er, wie Schuldig neben ihm zu grinsen begann.

„Was ist los?"

Der Telepath wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Wie es aussieht, komme ich am besten an dich heran, wenn du rollig bist. Also werden wir in nächster Zeit wohl jede Menge Sex haben müssen."

Nagi sah ihn einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an, bevor er plötzlich zu lachen begann. Er lachte und lachte, bis ihm der Bauch wehtat und Schuldig ihn aus dem Bett schmiss, damit er sich unter die Dusche trollte, unter der er ihm kurz darauf Gesellschaft leistete.

Während sie sich anzogen, kam Nagi ein neuer Gedanke.

„Wir werden es Crawford sagen müssen, oder?"

Schuldig sagte nichts dazu. Nagi runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise würde es sich der Telepath nicht nehmen lassen, eine flapsige Antwort oder etwas einen lockeren Spruch von sich zu geben. Dass er jetzt nicht antwortete, ließ Nagi aufhorchen. Er überlegte kurz und versuchte dann, Schuldigs Gedanken zu erfassen. Er erntete einen wütenden Blick aus blitzenden, blauen Augen.

„Versuch das ja nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis", knurrte Schuldig. „Du magst vielleicht telepathische Kräfte haben, aber ich habe weit mehr Erfahrung darin, sie zu benutzen. Das ist ein Duell, dass du nicht gewinnen kannst." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er hinzu: „Noch nicht."

„Also werden wir es Crawford sagen", stellte Nagi ernüchtert fest. Es war irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl und er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie Crawford reagieren würde. Es sei denn...

„Er weiß es schon, oder?"

Schuldig gab erneut keine Antwort.

„Wie lange?"

„Länger als du ahnst", bekam er nun endlich die Antwort, die er gefürchtet hatte.

Nagi hatte das Gefühl, das ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde.

„Was? Warum? Wann?"

Schuldig ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Er weiß es schon, seit es angefangen hat. Im Grunde länger als du, wenn man so will. Ich...ich habe es ihm erzählt."

Nagi konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was er gerade fühlte. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er geschlagen worden.

„Habt...habt ihr das geplant?", fragte er und merkte, dass seine Stimme immer lauter wurde. „Habt ihr euch gedacht, es wäre doch toll, wenn ich mich in dich verliebe, damit ihr meine Kräfte aktivieren könnt. War das der Plan?"

Er bebte vor Wut und um ihn herum begannen die Bilder an den Wänden zu zittern. Eine kleine Blumenvase rutschte von einem Regal und zerschellte mit lauten Klirren auf dem Boden. Nagi widerstand dem Drang, die Scherben auf Schuldig zu schleudern. Der Telepath hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Es ihm verschweigen? Er ist unser Anführer, Nagi. Er macht die Pläne, kalkuliert die Risiken, sorgt dafür, dass alles glatt läuft. Er muss so etwas wissen."

„Und warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Nagis Stimme war jetzt zu einem Flüstern geschrumpft.

„Was genau hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Dass ich weiß, dass du mich attraktiv findest? Hätte ich dich einfach verführen sollen? Dich in eine dunkle Ecke ziehen und mit dir Dinge tun, für die du nicht bereit warst? Und glaub nicht, dass Crawford das nicht begrüßt hätte. Je schneller, desto besser. Aber so bin ich nicht, Nagi. Nicht immer. Nicht zu dir. Ich..."

Er brach ab und überbrückte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen mit zwei schnellen Schritten. Er legte die Hand an Nagis Kinn und hob es an, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Du bist nicht einfach irgendjemand. Du bist kein Spielzeug für mich, auch wenn du das jetzt glauben magst. Ich gebe zu, die Aussicht auf einfachen Sex mit dir war verlockend. Aber ich habe dem Drang nicht nachgegeben. Ich wollte, dass es von dir ausgeht. Egal welche Pläne Crawford für dich hatte."

„Heißt das...heißt das, du liebst mich?" die Frage hatte Nagis Mund verlassen, bevor ihm klar wurde, was er da gesagt hatte.

Schuldig gab einen amüsierten Laut von sich. „Du kennst mich. Ich glaube nicht an die Liebe. Es ist eine Illusion, etwas das sich die Leute einreden. Ich weiß, was wirklich in ihren Köpfen vorgeht. Da ist Wollust und Habgier und Eitelkeit. Mische das mit ein wenig Körperchemie und Fortpflanzungstrieb und du hast das, was man im Allgemeinen Liebe nennt. Aber ich respektiere dich, Nagi. Du faszinierst mich und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir. Mehr kann ich dir nicht anbieten."

Nagi wollte am liebsten weglaufen und sich irgendwo vor dem verstecken, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er konnte das nicht glauben. Wollte das nicht glauben.

Von einer plötzlichen Schwäche übermannt lehnte er sich an Schuldig, der seine Arme um ihn schloss, ihn hochhob und zum Bett trug. Er fühlte die Wärme des anderen neben sich, seine sanften Berührungen, roch den Geruch der frisch gewaschenen Haut, die Spuren ihres Liebesspiels auf den Laken. Er spürte, wie Schuldig ihn festhielt und fühlte die heiße Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Gesicht, die sich einfach ihren Weg bahnte, ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Und er spürte die Kraft in seinem Inneren pulsieren. Eine Kraft, die neu erwacht zu sein schien und ihn ihm brannte wie blaues Feuer.

Irgendwann hob er schließlich den Kopf und seine Lippen fanden Schuldigs. Der Telepath erwiderte den Kuss und zog langsam das Laken, in das er ihn gewickelt hatte, von Nagis Körper. Wie es aussah, würde Crawford noch ein wenig warten müssen. Zuerst wollte Nagi ausprobieren, ob er noch einmal an dieses Leuchten tief in sich herankam. Es machte nichts, dass Schuldig seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Sie würden sich gegenseitig benutzen, um etwas Großes zu erschaffen. Etwas sehr Großes.

* * *

Mamoru liegt neben ihm. Sie haben die dünne Decke über sich gezogen und Nagi ist sich sicher, dass sie beide einen Augenblick lang eingeschlafen sind, nachdem sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder voneinander gelöst haben. Er hat noch die Laute in seinem Ohr, die der andere von sich gegeben hat. Das Seufzen, das Wimmern, das Stöhnen. Er hat noch seinen Geruch in der Nase, seinen Geschmack auf den Lippen, die sich roh und rau anfühlen. Die Erinnerung an das Gefühl, als sie völlig eins waren. Die Geräusche, die Bewegungen, der uralte Rhythmus, dem sie sich beide ergeben haben. Die Erinnerung daran lässt ihn fast wieder hart werden. Er seufzt lautlos und sieht auf. Sein Blick trifft auf große, blaue Augen, die ihn aufmerksam mustern.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagt Mamoru mit leiser Stimme. „Es wird Zeit, Weiß die Einsatzbefehle zu überbringen." Er zögert kurz, bevor er hinzufügt: „Und Omi Tsukiyono auf eine letzte Mission zu schicken. Ich werde heute Abend selbst mit in die Kathedrale gehen."

Nagi sieht ihn ein wenig irritiert an und ein trauriges Lächeln erscheint auf Mamorus Gesicht. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast. Dass ich nicht jeden retten kann. Mein Problem ist, dass ich es immer noch versuche. Dass da immer noch Omi in mir ist, der naiv genug ist zu glauben, dass das geht. Der sich danach sehnt, eine Familie um sich zu haben.

Einst war Weiß meine Familie, aber ich habe sie verlassen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, weil...weil es keine gute Familie mehr war. Weiß brach auseinander und es war Aya, der damals zu mir sagte, dass ich gehen solle, wenn ich noch eine Chance auf ein normales Leben haben wolle. Also bin ich geflüchtet. Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich bin nie wirklich in meinem neuen Leben angekommen. Ich habe die Aufgabe von Perser übernommen, weil ich meine alte Familie nicht loslassen konnte. Weil ich auf diese Weise hoffte, immer noch ein Teil von Weiß sein zu können, wenngleich auch nur ganz am Rande. Weil ich gehofft habe, sie retten zu können. Aber das kann ich nicht. Nicht, wenn sie Weiß bleiben."

Sein Blick wird auf einmal unstet, irrt ein wenig umher. „Ich...Du hast gesagt, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Das ist jetzt wohl der Augenblick, um dich darum zu bitten. Ich...ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich. Na ja, nicht wirklich ein Geschenk. Es ist eher ein Angebot."

Nagi runzelt die Stirn, während er Mamoru dabei zusieht, wie sich dieser ein wenig langsamer als sonst erhebt. Kurz darauf landet eine große Schachtel neben ihm auf dem Bett. Mamoru setzt sich neben ihn und bedeutete ihm, sie zu öffnen. Er hebt den Deckel ab und findet...

„Eine Uniform?", fragte er ein wenig verwundert. Seine Hände gleiten über den weichen, grauen Stoff, silberne Knöpfe und an den Ärmeln rote Kreuze? Er stutzt und sieht Mamoru an.

Der andere beißt sich auf die Lippe und schaut ihn fragend an.

Nagi sieht erneut in die Schachtel. „Sie ist schön", sagt er vorsichtig. „Aber ich gehöre nicht zu Weiß. Das werde ich nie. Verstehst du das?"

Mamoru atmet hörbar aus, bevor er nickt. „Das würde ich nie verlangen. Es ist nur so, dass ich mir mit dem, was ich vorhabe, nicht nur Freunde machen werde. Ich brauche jemanden, der für meine Sicherheit sorgen kann. Jemand, dem ich vertrauen kann."

Nagi erwidert nichts. Er wartet ab, was der andere zu sagen hat.

Mamoru sieht auf seine Hände. „Ich weiß, dass es vermutlich dumm ist. Aber ich denke, dass du, wenn du mir schaden wolltest, schon viel früher die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hättest. Ich...ich weiß, was du kannst, aber du hast es nicht genutzt. Im Gegenteil. Du hast mir geholfen, mir zugehört, mir ehrlich die Meinung gesagt. Deswegen vertraue ich dir. Auch wenn es vermutlich sehr leichtsinnig ist, wenn man bedenkt, was mit deinen früheren Auftraggebern geschehen ist. Ich kann einfach nur hoffen, dass es bei uns anders sein wird."

Nagi legt den Kopf schief. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich vorwarnen werde, wenn unsere Interesse in verschiedene Richtungen laufen. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen."

Mamoru nickt langsam. „Ich denke, damit kann ich leben." Er lächelt. „Und ich hoffe, dass unsere Interessen noch eine ganze Weile in die gleiche Richtung laufen können. Werden wir einen Vertrag brauchen?"

Nagis Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben. „Natürlich werden wir das. Und du wirst sehen, dass ich nicht billig bin. Schwarz hat da schon immer gewisse Standards gehabt."

„Ich denke, das ist eine Ausgabe, die das Takatori-Vermögen verkraften wird. Immerhin geht es hier um meine Sicherheit. Die Sicherheit des letzten und einzigen Erben der Familie. Dafür sollte nichts zu teuer sein, habe ich recht?"

Er lacht und Nagi erwidert das Lächeln, obwohl ihm nicht danach ist. Immerhin weiß er nicht, ob Mamoru diese Nacht überleben wird. Oder ob er sie überleben wird. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist alles ungewiss.

Er sieht Mamoru zu, wie dieser sich anzieht. Als er Nagis Blick bemerkt, lächelt er ihn an. In seinem Blick liegt eine Wärme, von der Nagi das Gefühl hat, dass er sie nicht verdient. Er sieht zu seinem Laptop. Kurzentschlossen steht er auf, schaltet es an und zieht einige Daten auf eine Diskette. Er übergibt die Mamoru, der ihn fragend ansieht.

„Sieh es dir an, bevor ihr zu der Mission aufbrecht. Es könnte wichtig sein. Eszett hat noch mehr Projekte als die Z-Klasse. Ihr solltet vorbereitet sein."

Er verschweigt, dass Mamoru dort auch Aufnahmen von ihm sehen wird. Von seiner Art zu arbeiten. Er weiß nicht, wie der andere darauf reagieren wird. Aber er will ihm nichts mehr verschweigen. Mamoru soll wissen, worauf er sich einlässt. Das ist das Einzige, was Nagi ihm anbieten kann.

* * *

Soundtrack:

„Be Somebody" - Thousand Foot Krutch

„Titanium" - David Getta

Uff, an diesem Kapitel habe ich echt geknabbert und es, nachdem es eigentlich schon fertig war, nochmal zum Teil umgeschrieben, weil mir plötzlich klar wurde, dass ich eine Stelle im Anime einfach nicht verstanden hatte. Es hat eine ganze Weile (und eine sehr interessante FF eines anderen Autors) gebraucht, bis ich endlich kapiert habe, WAS ich da gerade sehe. Was da gerade wirklich geschieht. Warum es sich vorher immer so angefühlt hat, als würde ich mit einem Hammer auf ein Puzzle schlagen, bis die Teile endlich passen. Und ich habe tatsächlich ein paar Tränen vergossen, als mir klar wurde, was ich ins nächste Kapitel schreiben muss. Ich hoffe, ihr begleitet mich dann dorthin, wenn es fertig ist.


	12. Konfrontation

Seine Finger legen sich um die metallene Türklinke. Er hört die gedämpften Stimmen auf der anderen Seite. Eine davon klingt ärgerlich. Er vermutet, dass sie Ken gehört. Mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug strafft er sich und öffnet die Tür zu dem Kellerraum, der die momentane Einsatzzentrale von Weiß darstellt.

„Setz dich, Siberian", weist er den jungen Mann an, der zu seinen Füßen auf der Kellertreppe steht. Die Züge des anderen zeigen zunächst Erstaunen und verziehen sich dann aber in abfälligem Spott. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es sein könntest. Aber jetzt, wo wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen, muss ich sagen, dass ich ein wenig enttäuscht bin, _Perser._ "

Es schmerzt ihn, seinen ehemals besten Freund so zu sehen, diese harten Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. So voller Verachtung. Ken hat noch nie einen Hehl aus seiner Meinung gemacht. Eine Eigenschaft, die er immer an ihm geschätzt hat.

Die Gesichter der anderen sind nicht so deutlich zu lesen. Ayas Augen richten sich über das Notizbuch auf dem Tisch hinweg auf ihn. Yoji steht in einer Ecke und weicht seinem Blick aus. Sena sieht von einem der Sofas aus zu ihm auf und scheint nicht so recht zu wissen, was sich hier gerade abspielt. Rex schließlich gleicht einmal mehr der Katze, nach der sie benannt wurde, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen das Unvermeidliche abwartet. Er hat sie nicht eingeweiht und entschuldigt sich in Gedanken bei ihr, während er an die Längsseite des Raumes tritt, von wo ihn alle sehen können. Alle bis auf Ken, der ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zuwendet.

„Ich bin heute nicht als Perser zu euch gekommen", beginnt er seine Rede und merkt, wie seine Kehle eng wird. Die Worte fallen ihm schwerer als gedacht. „Stattdessen steht hier derjenige vor euch, der sich vor Jahren dazu entschieden hat, nicht mehr als euer Freund Omi zu leben, sondern wieder den Namen Mamoru Takatori anzunehmen. Ich habe einen neuen Weg gewählt. Einen Weg, der euren nicht mehr kreuzen wird und dessen Bürde ich allein tragen muss. Doch...um Omi Tsukiyono endgültig auszulöschen, möchte ich euch auf eine letzte Mission schicken."

„Was?" Ken hatte sich jetzt zu ihm herum gedreht. In seinem Gesicht steht ehrliche Überraschung.

„Dies ist keine offizielle Mission von Perser. Stattdessen bittet euch der schwache, kleine Blumenhändler Omi Tsukiyono um eure Mithilfe. Wenn ihr dieser Mission beiwohnen wollt, bleibt. Wenn nicht, verlasst jetzt bitte den Raum. Vorher möchte ich aber, dass ihr wisst, dass ich niemals erlauben werden, dass irgendjemand der Takatori-Familie Schaden zufügt. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben."

Es tut weh, diesen letzten Satz auszusprechen. Aber er weiß, dass er es tun muss, für den Fall, dass einer von ihnen geht. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob Ken bleiben wird, dem offensichtlich seine Flucht von damals immer noch sauer aufstößt. Oder ob Yoji es ertragen wird, schon wieder eine Frau töten zu müssen, an die er sein Herz verloren hat, weil die Mission es von ihm verlangt. Der Schwur, den er eben geleistet hat, ist das Schwert, das das Band zwischen ihnen endgültig durchtrennen wird. Er weiß, dass es notwendig ist, doch er kann die Tränen, die hinter seinen Lidern lauern, kaum noch zurückhalten. Wenn einer von ihnen sich jetzt von ihm abwendet, muss er ihn verloren geben. Jetzt schon und nicht erst, wenn die Mission vorbei ist.

Niemand im Raum bewegt sich. Omi sieht zu Ken, der immer noch an der Treppe steht. Es wäre leicht für seinen alten Freund, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen. Unentschlossen sieht Ken zu den anderen, dann zuckt er mit den Achseln und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ich will ja nicht das einzige Arschloch sein, das sich jetzt einfach verpisst. Also schieß los, worum geh es?"

Ehrlich Erleichterung steigt in Omi auf. Er wird noch einmal an der Seite von Weiß, von allen seinen Freunden kämpfen können. Plötzlich muss er an einen weit zurückliegenden Tag denken, an dem ihm Aya bei seinen Englisch-Hausaufgaben geholfen hat. Shakespeare. Die Eröffnungsrede von Heinrich, dem Fünften:

 _Noch einmal stürmt, noch einmal, lieben Freunde!  
Sonst füllt mit toten Englischen die Mauer!  
Im Frieden kann so wohl nichts einen Mann  
Als Milde und bescheidne Stille kleiden,  
Doch bläst des Krieges Wetter euch ins Ohr,  
Dann ahmt dem Tiger nach in seinem Tun._

Er schüttelt innerlich den Kopf bei dem Gedanken, dass er vermutlich überhaupt nichts von einem englischen König an sich hat. Trotzdem stehen seine Freunde zu ihm. Er dankt Ken mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Er ist froh, dass sein bester Freund an seiner Seite kämpfen wird.

Während er die Details der Mission ausgibt, fühlt er sich noch einmal als Teil von Weiß. Sein Herz geht auf, als Ken ihm den Arm um die Schulter legt und ihn in die Seite boxt so wie früher, während ein andere Teil von ihm trauern will. Er schiebt diesen Teil weit von sich. Er wird später noch genug Zeit dafür haben, sich einsam zu fühlen. In seinem zu großen Büro mit dem zu weichen Sessel, dem zu breiten Schreibtisch und einem Haufen von Aufgaben, an denen sein Herz nicht hängt. Diese eine, letzte Nacht gehört Omi Tsukiyono.

* * *

Über ihm jagt der Wind Wolken über den vollmondhellen Himmel. Seine Schritte hallen hohl in der Nacht wieder. Die drei Türme von Eszetts riesiger Kathedrale ragen schwarz und bedrohlich vor ihm auf. Er hört den Kampflärm schon von Weitem. Schläge, Schreie, der Aufprall von Metall auf Metall. Ein gutes Dutzend Z-Klassler greifen Weiß an. Die fünf weißen Ritter schlagen sich besser, als er erwartet hat.

Der Kampf stoppt plötzlich. Seine Gabe zeigt ihm, dass die Kämpfer alle wie bewegungslos an ihren Plätzen verharren. Etwas ist passiert. Ein Mann, vermutlich dieser Shimojima, hat eine Waffe gezogen und richtete sie genau auf Abyssinian. Als sein Finger den Abzug betätigt, handelt Nagi, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht des weißen Anführers bleibt die Kugel in der Luft stehen. Nagi hört die erstaunten Laute, den Aufschrei Shomijimas, als sein Schuss nicht die gewünschte Wirkung zeigt.

 _'Uh, bist du jetzt einer von den Guten geworden? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet.'_

Nagi blinzelt ob der Stimme in seinem Kopf. _'Schuldig?'_

 _'Natürlich. Meinst du vielleicht, wir lassen dir den ganzen Spaß für dich alleine?'_

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang gleitet etwas wie ein Lächeln über Nagis Gesicht. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, sein altes Team wieder im Rücken zu haben.

 _'Wir sehen uns später_ ', lässt er Schuldig noch wissen, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg vor sich konzentriert. Langsam geht er weiter.

„Wer bist du?", schreit Shimojima ihn an. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich hier einmischst!"

Er schießt wieder und wieder. Nagi fängt die Kugeln eine nach der anderen ab. Mit hellem Klirren fallen sie zu Boden. Die aufgefangene Energie leitet er in den erbarmungslosen Klammergriff um, mit dem er die Jugendlichen in den roten Uniformen im Schach hält. Er fühlt, wie sie gegen seine Kräfte ankämpfen. Ihre Versuche sind müßig. Seine Fähigkeiten übersteigen ihre bei weitem.

Shimojima hat aufgegeben, ihn erschießen zu wollen. Stattdessen schreit er die Z-Klassler an: „Ihr seid die Elite, die Auserwählten. Ihr dürft nicht zulassen, dass dieser Abschaum euch besiegt. Kämpft! KÄMPFT!"

Er kann es in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Die Wut und den Ehrgeiz, sich zu beweisen. Wie die Schüler damals in Rosenkreuz. Grausam, überheblich, gewillt für den eigenen Vorteil über Leichen zu gehen. Hinter all dem steht Shimojima und bellt Befehle. Spucke fliegt aus seinem Mund wie der Geifer eines tollwütigen Hundes. Aber seine Kläffer sind keine Herausforderung. Den Blick immer noch auf Shimojima gerichtet fängt Nagi an, sie einem nach dem anderen zu zerbrechen. Er hört das Knirschen von Knochen, das trockene Knacken, wenn sie nachgeben, die Schmerzensschreie wie das Aufjaulen getretener Köter.

Nagi mustert sie mit unbeweglicher Miene. „Wenn ihr nicht aufhört zu kämpfen, werdet ihr sterben."

In Shimojimas Augen lodert der Wahnsinn. „Wenn ihr sie nicht besiegen könnt, dann habt ihr den Tod verdient. Sterbt! Sterbt ihr Schwächlinge!"

Nagi sieht ihn über den Haufen zerstörter Körper hinweg an. Noch hat er keine Hand an ihn gelegt. Er will, dass er sieht, was mit denen geschieht, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Diese sogenannte Elite war nicht viel mehr als Käfer, die er ohne große Mühe zermalmt hat. Er wartet ab, dass der Mann versteht, dass seine Arroganz ungerechtfertigt, sein Stolz nur luftleerer Raum.

Erkenntnis kriecht mit kalten Spinnenfingern über Shimojimas Gesicht. Plötzlich sieht er sich ganz allein vor seinen Gegnern stehen. Er beginnt zu stottern, zu zittern. Nagi ist froh, als er endlich seine Waffe hebt, um seiner erbärmlichen Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten. Leblos sackt sein Körper zu Boden, während sich eine Blutlache um seinen Kopf herum ausbreitet. Eine weitere, tote Puppe.

Ein metallenes Geräusch reißt Nagi aus seiner Betrachtung. Ihm gegenüber steht Abyssinian, die Spitze seines Katanas direkt auf Nagis Brust gerichtet. Er hätte ihn für schlauer gehalten.

„Wer bist du?", verlangt der Anführer von Weiß zu wissen.

Omi stürzt plötzlich auf Nagi zu und stellt sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor ihn. „Warte Aya. Nagi-kun ist einer von uns. Er...er arbeitet für mich. Seinetwegen hat Eszett bereits eine wichtige Einrichtung in Deutschland verloren. Er ist hier, um uns zu helfen."

Abyssinian senkt die Waffe. Nagi kann sehen, dass er weiterhin misstrauisch ist, aber er verlässt sich auf das Wort seines Teamkameraden.

Omi dreht sich mit einem erleichterten Lächeln zu Nagi um. „Ich bin froh, dass du doch noch gekommen bist. Das war gerade ganz schön knapp."

Nagi weiß jetzt, dass er sich die Daten aus der Diskette angesehen hat. Er sieht die Hoffnung auf seinem offenen, ehrlichen Gesicht. Er wird ihn enttäuschen.

„Ich bin nicht euretwegen hier", sagt er leise. „Ich bin gekommen, um den Krieg zu Ende zu bringen, den ich begonnen habe."

Omis Mundwinkel sinken langsam nach unten. „Du meinst..."

„Sie sind hier", sagt Nagi nur noch, bevor er Omi stehenlässt und an ihm vorbei weiter auf die Kathedrale zu geht.

Er weiß, was ihn dort drinnen erwartet. Er hat die Daten seiner Gegner gesehen; Klone, die auf den Gensequenzen von Schwarz basierend gezüchtet wurden. Ein höchst gefährliches Team, das auch er nicht unterschätzen wird. Zumal er dieses Mal nicht den Vorteil der Überraschung auf seiner Seite haben wird. Dieses Mal werden sie auf ihn warten.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, betritt er die Kathedrale.

* * *

„Soll ich wirklich nicht mitkommen?" Schuldigs Ton war beiläufig, fast gelangweilt. Aber Nagi wusste, dass allein die Tatsache, dass er fragte, mehr verriet, als er eigentlich zugeben wollte.

„Crawfords Befehle waren eindeutig. Ich gehe alleine", antwortete Nagi.

Schuldig sah zu dem Gebäude hoch, an dessen Außenmauer sie gerade im toten Winkel der Überwachungskameras standen.

„Mir gefällt das nicht. Du weißt nicht, was sie alles da drinnen haben."

Nagi gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich. „Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass ich es herausfinde."

Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und ließ sich von seinen Kräften auf die Mauer tragen. Von oben sah er noch einmal zu Schuldig herunter. In der Dunkelheit war von dem anderen nicht viel mehr als ein Umriss zu erkennen.

„Mach keinen Unsinn hier draußen, solange ich weg bin", rief er hinunter.

Schuldig schnaubte beleidigt. „Wäre das nicht eigentlich meine Aufgabe, so etwas zu sagen, _Kohai_?"

„Irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem der Schüler den Meister überholt. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ja heute soweit."

Er konnte Schuldigs Grinsen praktisch fühlen. „Bilde dir nur nichts ein, Bürschchen. Sonst lege ich dich nachher übers Knie und versohle dir den Hintern. Das mache ich übrigens auch, wenn du nicht in einem Stück wiederkommst. Also streng dich ein bisschen an. Mach Papa stolz."

Nagi antwortete nicht mehr darauf. Er hatte eine Tür entdeckt, die in das Innere des Gebäudes führte. Er folgte der Treppe dahinter, die ihn immer weiter nach unten brachte. Am Fuß der unzähligen Stufen sah er noch einmal nach oben. Er musste sich bereits weit unter der Erdoberfläche befinden. Das hieß, dass Schuldig ihn vermutlich nicht mehr erreichen würde, wenn er ihn suchte. Und Nagi würde nicht um Hilfe bitten können, wenn etwas schief ging.

 _'Ich muss es also wirklich alleine schaffen.'_

Mit diesem Gedanken griff er nach der Türklinke und betrat einen langen, dunklen Gang, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. An einem Ende des Korridors konnte er Licht sehen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Kameras an der Decke. Wenn Schuldig seine Aufgabe ernst nahm, stellten sie inzwischen kein Problem mehr dar. Tote Wachmänner konnten keinen Alarm geben.

Er trat vor die Tür, deren obere Hälfte als dickem Glas bestand. Dahinter befand sich ein Labor. Er konnte die Leitungen an den Wänden sehen, die großen Zuchttanks, die Kontrolllichter, die Überwachungspulte, auf denen die Daten der neuesten Kreationen über die Monitore flackerten. Zwischen den Tanks stand eine Gestalt; ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren in einer blauen Uniform. Sein Blick war auf die Tanks gerichtet. Neben seinem Kopf schwebten drei durchsichtige Kugeln. Nagi war sich nicht sicher, was es war, aber er wusste, dass er sein erstes Opfer gefunden hatte. Mit einem Knopfdruck öffnete er die Tür.

Der junge Mann fuhr herum. Seine beeindruckend blauen Augen wurden schmal. „Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?"

Nagi bemerkte, dass die Kugeln hinter seinem Kopf zu zittern begannen. Anscheinend handelte es sich nicht um feste Objekte. Eine Flüssigkeit?

„Ich bin hier, um dich zu töten", sagte Nagi ohne Umschweife. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung schickte er einen telekinetischen Energieimpuls auf seinen Gegner. Der sprang zur Seite und die Schockwelle trafen stattdessen einen der Tanks. Seine Scheibe bekam einen großen Riss und einer der Monitore begann warnend zu fiepen.

„Bist du verrückt?", fauchte der andere. „Du wirst sie noch umbringen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen." Mit einem Schrei stürzte er sich auf Nagi.

Die drei Kugeln schossen vor, vereinigten und verformten sich. Bevor Nagi wusste, wie ihm geschah, war er in ihrem Inneren gefangen. Er versuchte, die durchsichtige Hülle mit seinen Kräften zu sprengen, doch seine Energie glitt wirkungslos durch sie hindurch. Wie ein Fisch in einem Goldfischglas schwebte er ein Stück über dem Boden. Sein Gegner lachte nur.

„Wenn ich mich noch schnell vorstellen darf, bevor du das Zeitliche segnest: Mein Name ist Aaron. Ich bin der Meister von Wasser und Eis."

Nagi versuchte erneut, sich zu befreien, aber die Wasserhülle folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen. Er fühlte, wie langsam die Luft knapp wurde. Wenn ihm nicht schnell etwas einfiel, würde er ertrinken.

Mit einem gehetzten Blick sah er sich in dem Labor um und entdeckte schließlich eine geeignete Waffe. Er griff mit seiner Kraft hinaus und warf einen der schweren, metallenen Laborstühle nach Aaron. Der wich dem Geschoss zwar aus, verlor dabei jedoch die Kontrolle über die Wasserblase. Mit einem feuchten Klatschen landete Nagi auf dem Boden. Gierig sog er die dringend benötigte Atemluft in seine Lungen.

„Ok, ich wollte es dir einfach machen, aber wenn du auf Schmerzen stehst", knurrte Aaron und die Kugeln teilten sich in unzählige Tropfen. „Friss das, du Punk!"

Wie ein waagerechter Regenschauer bewegten sich alle Tropfen gleichzeitig auf Nagi zu. Plötzlich veränderten sie sich und die einfachen Tropfen wurden zu rasiermesserscharfen Eisschrapnellen, die alles auf ihrem Weg zerfetzen würden. Instinktiv zog Nagi seinen Schutzschild hoch und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Die Eisklingen prallten gegen ihn und er stöhnte aufgrund der puren Kraft, die auf ihn einprasselte. Über sich konnte er Aaron lachen hören. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

Er rollte zur Seite und richtete sich auf. Der Boden um ihn herum war feucht, das kostbare Nass überall verstreut. Aaron musste seine Waffe erst langsam wieder zusammenziehen. Das war seine Chance. Er sandte einen neuen Impuls auf den anderen zu. Die Augen seines Gegners wurden groß, als ihm klar wurde, dass er der Energielanze nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. So tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er zog das Wasser um sich herum zusammen und errichtete einen Schutzschild aus Eis. Nagi hätte fast gelacht. Sein Gegner war berechenbarer, als er gedacht hatte. Sofort griff er nach dem Schild und begann, von allen Seiten Druck darauf auszuüben. Er wusste, dass der andere jetzt keine Chance mehr hatte. Er hatte sich selbst in sein höchst eigenes Gefängnis gesperrt.

Das Eis dämpfte die Schreie ein wenig, die aus dem Inneren des glasartigen Kokons kamen. Nagi kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und erhöhte die Kraft, die auf die Eishülle drückte. Langsam begann der Kokon kleiner zu werden. Die Wände wurden undurchsichtig, als sich das Eis weiter verfestigte. Ein blauer Schimmer erschien auf der Oberfläche, während das Kreischen im Inneren immer weiter anschwoll. Plötzlich verstummten die Schreie. Mit einem erschöpften Ausatmen ließ Nagi das Eisgefängnis zu Boden sinken. Es war inzwischen nicht mehr groß genug, um einen menschlichen Körper aufzunehmen.

Ohne die immer größer werdende Lache aus Tauwasser und Blut noch weiter zu beachten, trat Nagi zu den Tanks. Darin warteten bereits die nächsten Klone auf ihre Dekantierung. Er gab einige Befehle in den Monitor der Temperaturkontrolle ein. Während er sich abwandte, begann das Thermometer langsam zu steigen. Eine Warnleuchte begann zu blinken und ein Alarm ertönte.

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste schloss Nagi die Labortür hinter sich und zerstörte den Schließmechanismus mit einem Energieimpuls. Diesen Kreaturen würde niemand mehr helfen können. Seine Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder, als er dem Korridor weiter folgte.

Er ging eine ganze Weile, bevor er bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass der unterirdische Gang unmöglich so lang sein konnte, blieb er stehen. Die Geräusche um ihn herum waren verstummt, er hörte nicht einmal mehr seinen eigenen Atem. Sein Blick irrte hin und her, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. War es um ihn herum dunkler geworden?

Die Lampe über seinem Kopf begann zu flackern. Sie verlöschte nicht, aber irgendetwas sorgte dafür, dass ihr Schein zu einem schwachen Lichtkreis zusammen schrumpfte. Dahinter lag undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Eine Dunkelheit, in der sich etwas zu bewegen schien. Nagi trat einen Schritt zurück, bis er die Wand hinter sich fühlte. Sein Herz hatte begonnen, schneller zu schlagen. Leise Angst begann seinen Rücken hinaufzukriechen.

Die eben noch leere Finsternis war auf einmal mit Geräuschen gefüllt. Ein hechelndes Atmen, ein Jaulen und Winseln und das Tappen großer, krallenbewehrter Pfoten, das immer näher kam. Nagi spürte, wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden. Er versuchte, die Quelle der Geräusche mit seiner Fähigkeit ausfindig zu machen, aber irgendetwas schien ihn zu behindern. So sehr er auch suchte, er konnte nichts finden. Die Geräusche wurden lauter und ein unmissverständliches Knurren mischte sich darunter.

 _'Hunde! Es sind Hunde!'_

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, schob sich das erste Untier schon in den Lichtkreis. Es handelte sich um einen riesigen, schwarzbraunen Dobermann. Seine Augen funkelten rot und seiner Kehle entstieg ein tiefes Grollen. Seine gehobenen Lefzen entblößten eine Doppelreihe gefährlich aussehender, spitzer Reißzähne. Nagi wollte gerade zurückweichen, als neben ihm ein weiteres dumpfes Knurren zu hören war. Ein zweiter Hund war an den Rand des Lichtkreises getreten. Sein Blick war mörderisch und genau auf Nagis Kehle gerichtet. Die spitzen Ohren waren dicht an den Kopf gelegt und er schnappte in die leere Luft. Nagi zuckte zusammen.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er merkte, wie sich die Welt um ihn herum anfing zu drehen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er musste seine Kräfte benutzen, um die Tiere auszuschalten. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach, und doch konnte er sich nicht genug konzentrieren. Er schnappte nach Luft, Schweiß lief über seine Stirn. Er streckte die zitternde Hand aus, wollte die Biester zurückwerfen, aber sie rückten nur noch näher. Schon meinte er, ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen zu können, als er plötzlich ein Lachen hörte.

„Sieh nur, Diana. Ich glaube, deine Schoßtiere gefallen unserem Gast nicht."

„Da könntest du recht haben, Brigid. Aber vielleicht hat er auch nur einfach Angst im Dunkeln, der arme Junge."

„Dann solltest du ihn vielleicht ein wenig erleuchten, Schwesterchen."

Der Schein der Lampe breitete sich aus und beschien jetzt wieder einen größeren Teil des Gangs. Nagi sah sofort den dritten Dobermann, der neben einem Mädchen in einem schwarzen Kleid mit langen, schwarzen Haaren stand. Lediglich eine einzelne Strähne an ihrem Pony war weiß. Sie hatte dem knurrenden Hund die Hand auf den Rücken gelegt und streichelte das geifernde Tier mit einem entrückten Lächeln.

„Mir scheint, er fürchtet sich immer noch. Allerdings noch lange nicht genug", sagte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite. Nagis Kopf ruckte herum. Dort stand ein zweites Mädchen, das dem ersten bis aufs Haar glich. Aber wo ihre Schwester dunkel war, war dieses Mädchen in Weiß gekleidet mit hellen Haaren bis auf eine einzelne dunkle Strähne. Auch sie lächelte auf eine grausame Weise. Ihre Augen funkelten bernsteinfarben.

Nagi spürte, wie sich ihr Blick auf ihn legte. Gleichzeitig begann er zu zittern. Panik schnürte seine Kehle zu und ließ seinen Mund trocken werden. Verdammt, er musste nachdenken. Aber er hatte die Hunde vergessen. Auf einen Wink des schwarzen Mädchens hin sprang eines der Untiere vor. Seine Zähne gruben sich in Nagis Arm. Er schrie auf, versuchte den anderen Arm hochzureißen, um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Der Schmerz raste durch seine Sinne, er fühlte das Reißen des Fleisches und roch den stinkenden Atem des Untiers. Ein zweites, messerscharfes Gebiss bohrte sich in sein Bein. Er schrie, wollte die Hunde zurückstoßen, doch sein Impuls lief ins Leere.

Bernsteinfarbene Augen bohrten sich in seine und er hörte das verzerrte Lachen der Mädchen. Und plötzliche wusste er es. Er wusste, wie er sie besiegen konnte. Mit letzter Kraft langte er hinaus und griff das Mädchen in dem weißen Kleid an. Sie wurde zurückgeschleudert und kreischte wütend auf. Gleichzeitig wich der Schmerz aus seinem Arm und er konnte wieder freier atmen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Sie war ein Empath. Die Angst und die Schmerzen kamen von ihr.

Er wirbelte herum und sandte einen zweiten Impuls auf ihre dunkle Schwester. Sie war ein wenig schneller und wich dem Angriff aus, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie zur Seite sprang, flackerte der Hund an ihrer Seite. Er war nur eine Illusion. Deswegen hatte Nagi die Tiere auch nicht angreifen können. Er knurrte und stemmte sich hoch.

Wütend sandte er Impuls um Impuls auf seine Gegnerin. Sie wich den meisten Attacken aus, doch schließlich erwischte er sie und ihr Körper wurde gegen eine der Wände geschleudert. Stöhnend brach sie zusammen. Im gleichen Augenblick verschwanden die knurrenden Hunde. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich einen Wutschrei und ein Gewicht riss ihn fast von den Füßen.

„Lass sie in Ruhe", kreischte das helle Mädchen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er fühlte die Panik, die sie ihm induzieren wollte, die Fingernägel, die sich in seine Haut bohrten. Aber dieses Mal war er vorbereitet.

Er imitierte ihren Angriff, legte seine Kräfte um ihre Kehle und drückte zu. Er spürte, wie ihre Bewegungen zunächst fahrig und dann panisch wurden. Irgendwann ließ sie ihn los und griff an ihren Hals. Zusehends kraftloser versuchte sie, sich gegen die unsichtbare Kraft zu wehren, die sie langsam erdrosselte. Ihre Finger glitten wirkungslos über ihre Kehle, während ihr Gesicht blau anlief. Schließlich baumelte ihr Körper leblos im Griff seiner Kräfte. Er schleuderte sie beiläufig zur Seite und wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu.

Ein Aufjaulen antwortete ihrem Aufprall. Das schwarze Mädchen streckte die blutende Hand nach ihrer Schwester aus. In ihren dunklen Augen loderte der Hass.

„Ich werde dich töten!", fauchte sie und versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, doch ihre gebrochenen Glieder gehorchten ihr nicht mehr.

„Das glaube ich nicht", antwortete Nagi. Er beendete er ihr Leben mit einem kurzen Ruck gegen ihr Genick. Sie fiel nach vorn und blieb regungslos liegen.

Er stöhnte und ließ sich neben ihr zu Boden sinken. Der Kampf hatte ihn mehr angestrengt, als er zugeben wollte. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwunden waren. Nach einer Weile stemmte er sich hoch und ging weiter auf der Suche nach seinem letzten Gegner.

Er fand ihn in einem Raum, der offensichtlich zu Trainingszwecken genutzt wurde. Mit geradezu atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit bewegte sich der junge Mann in einer ähnlichen Uniform wie Aaron zwischen seinen Zielen hin und her. In seiner Hand blitzte ein kurzes Schwert auf, mit dem er die Übungspuppen in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte. Als die Teile der letzten Puppe zu Boden fielen, applaudierte Nagi höflich.

„Du bist schnell", sagte er.

„Und du bist hier nicht willkommen", erwiderte der andere. „Wo sind Aaron und die Zwillinge?"

Nagi antwortete nicht. Die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers verengten sich. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?"

Als Nagi weiterhin schwieg, wurde die Gestalt vor ihm plötzlich durchsichtig, ihre Ränder schienen zu verschwimmen und kurz darauf war Nagi allein. Er sah sich suchend um, aber das Labor war leer. Wo war er hin?

Plötzlich hörte er einen Aufschrei aus dem Flur und Sekunden später stürmte der junge Mann wieder durch die Tür. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Du hast sie umgebracht!", brüllte er. „Das wirst du büßen!" Ohne zu zögern, stürzte er sich auf Nagi.

Im letzten Augenblick warf sich Nagi zur Seite und die Klinge des kurzen Schwertes bohrte sich an der Stelle in den Boden, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Er sprang ein gutes Stück zurück und wollte seinen Gegner gerade angreifen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung auf sich zukommen sah. Er warf sich zurück und wieder raste eine Klinge nur Zentimeter an ihm vorbei. Er blinzelte überrascht. Sah er jetzt doppelt?

„Du magst Zweien von uns widerstanden haben, aber wie sieht es mit dreien aus. Oder vier? Oder fünf?"

Plötzlich stand Nagi fünf völlig identischen Gegnern gegenüber. Sein Blick irrte hin und her. Es mussten Illusionen sein. Aber welcher von ihnen war der echte?

Er sandte seine Gabe aus und lokalisierte eine festen Körper in dem zweiten Gegner von links. Er schickte einen Energieimpuls auf diesen zu, doch er ging durch die Gestalt hindurch, als bestünde sie aus leerer Luft. Die Illusion lachte.

„Du wirst niemals wissen, wer von uns der Ursprung ist. Denn wir sind alle auf unsere Weise echt."

Seine Gegner verbeugten sich. „Echo unser Name und du wirst jetzt sterben."

Nagi warf sich zur Seite, als eine Klinge nach seiner Kehle hackte. Er spürte den Luftzug und einen scharfen Schmerz, als die Waffe seine Haut ritzte. Er warf sich zu Boden, sprang hoch und setzte ein Stück zurück. Doch schon war wieder ein Echo neben ihm und griff ihn an. Er bekam einen Schlag in den Magen und stolperte rückwärts. Seine eigene Attacke ging durch den Gegner hindurch, der ihn gerade noch geschlagen hatte. Dafür erwischte ihn ein anderes der Abbilder mit einem gezielten Tritt und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Er keuchte, als die Luft aus seinen Lungen getrieben wurde.

Sein Blick wurde für einen Augenblick unscharf. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wie sollte er einen Gegner erwischen, von dem er nicht wusste, wo er sich aufhielt? Sein Blick fiel auf die Rückwand des Raumes, wo mehrere dicke Leitungen an der Wand hingen. Er spürte die elektrische Energie, die darin summte. Eine Idee begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen.

Er zog sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück. Die Echos betrachteten ihn spöttisch.

"Gibst du auf?", fragten sie gleichzeitig.

„Niemals", antwortete Nagi und richtete seine Kräfte auf die Überreste der Übungspuppen. Vor seinen Augen erhoben sich die Trümmer, teilten sich, und formten sich neu. Die nutzlosen Teile fielen zu Boden, während aus dem Metall, das in ihnen gewesen war, ein stabiles Geflecht entstand. Die Echos ließen ihn hohnlächelnd gewähren.

„Was soll das werden?", rief einer von ihnen. „Willst du mich damit erdrücken? Oder gar fangen? Ich dachte, du hättest inzwischen verstanden, dass ich mich zwischen den Abbildern hin und her teleportieren kann. Du kannst mich nicht einsperren."

Nagi erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, als das Gebilde auf ihn zu schwebte. „Der Käfig ist nicht für dich. Der ist für mich."

Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat er hinein und verschloss die Öffnung. Gleichzeitig griff er mit seiner Kraft hinaus und riss die riesigen Stromleitungen von der Wand. Die freiwerdende Energie fauchte in blauen Blitzen aus dem geborstenen Metall und raste mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch den Raum. Ein Gitter aus gleißender Elektrizität füllte den Raum und erfasste die Echos. Sie zuckten und jaulten, bevor sie eins nach dem anderen verschwanden und nur einen Körper zurückließen, der haltlos zu Boden sank. Mit einem Wink legte Nagi den Schalter um, der den Strom abstellte. Erst dann trat er wieder aus seiner Schutzhülle. Der Geruch von Ozon und verbranntem Haar lag in der Luft. Er trat zu dem zuckenden Körper. Echo war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Seine Augen rollten haltlos in ihren Höhlen hin und her und seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht mehr.

„Dein Unglück und mein Glück", sagte Nagi und griff nach der Stirn des anderen. Mitleidlos bohrte er sein Bewusstsein in den Geist des anderen und wühlte darin herum, bis er fand, was er suchte. Echos Schmerzensschreie füllten den Raum, bis Nagi das Wissen über seine Fähigkeiten völlig in sich aufgenommen hatte. Erst dann ließ er ihn los und sah mitleidlos auf ihn herab.

„Wenn sie dich fragen, wer das hier war, sag ihnen, mein Name ist Nagi Naoe. Ich werde kommen und auch noch den Rest von euch auslöschen, bis keiner mehr übrig ist. Hast du das verstanden?"

Echos bewegte sich nicht, doch das Entsetzen in seinen Augen war Nagi Antwort genug. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass es klug ist, ihn am Leben zu lassen?" Schuldig lehnte nahe der Tür an der Wand und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Was tust du hier? Ich dachte, Crawford..."

Ungeduldig wedelte Schuldig mit der Hand. „Jaja, ich weiß. Ich sollte oben bleiben. Aber ich wollte dir gerne zusehen. Leider habe ich von den anderen dreien ja nur noch die Überreste gefunden. Du musst mir alle schmutzigen Details erzählen. Ich bin neugierig, was diese Maden konnten."

Schuldig überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit. Er legte seinen Arm Nagis Schultern, während sich sein Blick auf den entsetzten Echo richtete.

„Mhm", machte er und schloss genüsslich die Augen. „Ich kann sein Leid hören, seine Verzweiflung, die Angst, was wir noch mit ihm tun könnten. Meinst du, uns fällt da noch etwas ein, wie wir ihn ein bisschen quälen könnten?"

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, sein Leiden zu erhöhen", antwortete Nagi. „Wenn du meinst, kannst du ihn töten. Ich muss mich um die Daten kümmern."

Er trat an einen der Computerterminals und begann die Projekte aufzurufen, die in dieser Anlage zum Abschluss gebracht wurden. Mit einigen Klicks gab er den Befehl, die Daten auf eine Diskette zu übertragen.

„Oh, du bist langweilig", gab Schuldig ein wenig missmutig von sich. Er zog seine Waffe und gab einen tödlichen Schuss auf Echo ab. Unbefriedigt steckte er seine Waffe wieder ins Holster.

„Dafür bist du mir wirklich was schuldig", murrte er und drückte sich von hinten gegen Nagi. Sein Atem streifte Nagis Ohr. „Ich wollte es schon immer mal in einer Rosenkreuz-Einrichtung treiben. Nur um der guten, alten Zeiten willen. Komm schon, lass uns die Gelegenheit nutzen."

Nagis Blick war weiter auf die Daten gerichtet. Neben den vier Toten gab es noch drei weitere, weitaus ältere Testobjekte, die alle Simulationen mit Auszeichnung durchlaufen hatten.

„Ist Sex das Einzige, woran du jetzt denken kannst?"

„Wenn ich dich sehe, immer", gurrte Schuldig und seine Hände wanderten an Nagis Seiten hinab zu seiner Körpermitte. „Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht zu deinem Nachteil sein wird."

Nagis Mundwinkel glitten ein Stück nach oben. Er drehte sich um und zog Schuldig in einen tiefen Kuss. Seine Hände glitten unter die Kleidung des anderen und er ließ sich von Schuldig auf einen der Labortische heben.

„Ich werde das hier bereuen", keuchte er in ihren Kuss, während Schuldig mit fliegenden Fingern seine Hose öffnete und seine Hand hineingleiten ließ. „Du bist kein guter Lehrer."

Schuldig grinste an seinen Lippen. „Du irrst dich. Ich bin der beste Lehrer. Der allerbeste."

Die Geräusche ihres Akts hallten von den Wänden des Labors wieder, während der Computer arbeitete und die Daten herunterlud. Nagi übergab seinen Körper und seinen Geist ganz dem Rhythmus, den Schuldig vorgab. Er teilte die Erinnerungen, die Pein und das Leid, das er verursacht hatte. Gab seinen Schmerz und seine Angst und fühlte die Erregung des anderen, die wie eine Hitzewelle über ihn hinweg rollte und alles auf ihrem Weg verbrannte, bis nur noch das Feuer übrig war. Heiße Ekstase lief durch seine Nervenbahnen und loderte immer heller bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er selbst verglühte. Er krallte sich an Schuldig fest und keuchte einige Stöße später auf, als der Nachhall des fremden Orgasmus durch seine wund geriebenen Sinne tobte. Atemlos und unfähig sich zu bewegen verharrten sie beide, bis die Realität wieder feste Formen annahm.

Nagi öffnete mühsam die Augen. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt einfach in ein weiches Bett gesunken. Sein Blick fiel auf die vorbeilaufenden Buchstabenkolonnen.

„Wir werden uns ihnen stellen müssen", murmelte er leise und lehnte sich an Schuldigs Schulter. Der andere ließ seine Lippen über Nagis schweißnasse Stirn streifen.

„Das werden wir", versprach er. „Und wir werden sie alle vernichten."

* * *

Soundtrack:

„It Has Begun" - Starset

„Courtesy Call" - Thousand Foot Crutch

So, das vorletzte Kapitel ist geschafft. Es folgt nur noch eins und ein Epilog. Ich hoffe, ihr seid bis zum Ende mit dabei. ^_^


	13. Abschied

Die Tür gleitet vor ihm zur Seite und er betritt den Raum, in dessen Mitte die Leiche von Berger, dem Anführer des Rosenkreuz-Teams, liegt. Seine eigene Gegnerin, Leyla, eine Telekinetin, die ihm in ihren Fähigkeiten durchaus ebenbürtig war, hat er tot auf dem Dach zurückgelassen. Ein Blitzschlag hat ihr Leben beendet. Er ist froh, dass sie seinen Plan nicht früher durchschaut hat, sonst würde er jetzt vielleicht nicht hier stehen.

Eine Blutspur führt von dem toten Körper zu Crawford, der mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand gelehnt dasitzt. Auch er ist blutüberströmt. Als Nagi zu ihm tritt, sieht er auf.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du kommst."

„Konntest du das nicht sehen?", gibt Nagi zurück.

Ein schmales Lächeln erscheint auf Crawfords Lippen. Seine Haare sind inzwischen vollständig ergraut. Als Nagi ihn verlassen hat, war es noch nicht ganz so schlimm.

„Dieser Witz wird wohl niemals alt. Das Los eines Precogs."

Nagi reicht ihm eine Hand, aber Crawford schlägt sie aus. Mit ein wenig Mühe kommt er alleine auf die Füße.

„Was ist mit Schuldig?"

Nagi hält nur schwer ein Augenrollen zurück. „Er beschwert sich immer noch darüber, dass seine Lieblingsjacke verbrannt ist. Er würde Geisel dafür gerne noch einmal töten."

Crawford schüttelt den Kopf. „Er sollte froh sein, dass der Pyrokinet ihn nicht erwischt hat. Wie ich ihn kenne, hat er wieder viel zu lange herumgespielt, bis es fast zu spät war."

Nagi erwidert nichts. Crawford mustert ihn aufmerksam.

„Die Uniform gehört zu Weiß?", fragt er. Nagi verneint.

„Ich arbeite für Mamoru Takatori, aber...das hast du gewusst, oder? Bevor du mich hergeschickt hast."

„Es gab Anzeichen dafür. Ohne deine Mithilfe wäre Weiß vermutlich gescheitert."

„Und welchen Vorteil hat das für uns?"

Crawford blickt nach oben und sieht aus, als würde er etwas lauschen. „Sie sind momentan noch dabei, den Rest dieser Eszett-Basis zu vernichten. Wenn sie es tun, müssen wir es nicht selber tun. Außerdem hat es schon einmal Vorteile gehabt, sich zumindest eine Zeit lang auf die Seite eines Takatori zu stellen. Diese Familie ist äußerst ambitioniert."

„Weiß Schuldig davon?" Nagi lässt offen, was er meint.

Crawford macht ein indifferentes Gesicht. „Wenn er es jetzt noch nicht weiß, wird es er sicherlich erfahren. Du weißt, wie das mit Schuldig und Geheimnissen ist."

Er legt den Kopf schief und scheint weiterhin zu lauschen. „Wir sollten gehen. Es wird bald eine zweite Explosion geben. Ich würde ungern austesten, ob wir heute noch eine weitere Katastrophe überleben."

Während sie zum Ausgang gehen, sieht Nagi, wie ungewohnt schwerfällig die Bewegungen des Mannes an seiner Seite sind. Er hat Crawford bisher noch nie so gesehen. Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn wie ein Blitzschlag.

„Wie lange noch?", fragte er plötzlich.

Crawford gibt sich nicht einmal die Mühe, überrascht über die Frage zu erscheinen.

„Noch eine ganze Weile", antwortet er. „Lange genug, um Schuldig darauf vorzubereiten."

„Er weiß es noch nicht?"

Crawfords Gesichtsausdruck ist mehr als selbstgefällig. „Der Vorteil davon, der Anführer zu sein, ist es, nicht immer jedem Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen. Nicht einmal dir."

Nagi sieht ihn einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er den Blick senkt. „Wie du wünschst."

Sie verlassen das Gebäude, in dessen Tiefen irgendwo noch die Mitglieder von Weiß um ihr Leben kämpfen. Nagi fühlt den eigenartigen Drang, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Aber er bleibt, wo er ist. Er ist keiner von ihnen und hat kein Recht, sich einzumischen. Außerdem kriecht langsam, aber sicher die Aufregung seinen Rücken hinauf. Nicht mehr lange und er wird wieder vor Schuldig stehen. Er stellt fest, dass er sich auf das Wiedersehen freut. Es wird das zweite innerhalb weniger Tage sein.

* * *

Es erstaunte Nagi, wie wenig sich an dem Grundstück verändert hat. Sicherlich, die Trümmer waren entfernt, ein neues Haus gebaut worden, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl wieder genau an jenen Ort zurückzukehren, an dem er vor einigen Jahren mit einem Loch in seinem jungen Herzen zusammengebrochen war. Langsam ging er durch die parkähnliche Landschaft, auf der Dutzende von Kirschbäumen standen. Die Blütezeit war bereits vorbei. Nur noch wenige Bäume wurden von einzelnen, rosafarbenen Blütenblättern geziert. Der Rest der Pracht waren bereits zu Boden gesunken und teilweise vom Winde verweht worden. Ein wenig wehmütig betrachtete er die am Boden liegenden Blätter. Von irgendwo glaubte er ein lange verblichenes Lachen zu hören.

"Du bist ein wenig spät, um die Kirschblüte anzusehen", erklang plötzlich eine helle Stimme hinter ihm. Nagi fuhr herum und erstarrte. Sie trug ihr Haar jetzt anders, zu einem einzelnen Pferdeschwanz zurückgekämmt, zwei bunte Spangen bändigten einzelne Strähnen. Sie sah erwachsener aus, der Saum ihres Kleides länger, die Farben gedeckter. Aber ihre Augen leuchteten immer noch so wie damals.

"Ich komme im Frühling oft her, um zu zeichnen. Leider sind meine Bilder nicht besonders gut. Mama sagt zwar immer, das wird noch, aber Papa meint, ich sollte doch lieber einen anderen Beruf wählen. Mit Kunst könne man kein Geld verdienen."

Sie lächelte und zog dabei die Nase kraus. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er noch immer nichts gesagt hatte. Es war einfach so eigenartig, sie wiederzusehen. Das letzte Mal, als er sie sah, hatte er sie tot in seinen Armen gehalten.

"Lebst du hier?", fragte sie jetzt und wies auf das große Anwesen hinter sich. "Dann müsste ich dich wohl um Erlaubnis bitten, ob ich weiter hierher kommen kann, um zu malen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin nicht von hier. Ich kam nur vorbei und...wollte mir den Garten ansehen. Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?"

Sie nickte so heftig, dass ihr Pferdeschwanz auf und ab wippte. "Ja, ein paar Minuten die Straße runter haben meine Eltern ein kleines Haus. Also eigentlich sind sie nicht meine Eltern. Sie haben mich vor ein paar Jahren aufgenommen. Ein Fremder hat mich nachts zu ihnen gebracht. Er sagte, er habe mich am Straßenrand gefunden und kenne sich in der Gegend nicht gut genug aus. Mama und Papa waren erst skeptisch, weil er ein sehr seltsam aussehender Ausländer war, aber dann haben sie mich doch da behalten. Leider haben wir nie herausfinden können, woher ich wirklich komme. Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren, weißt du."

Nagi konnte fast nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Sollte Schuldig tatsächlich...? Das war nicht möglich! Und doch... Er musste an die komischen Andeutungen denken, die Farfarello gemacht hatte. Hatte er davon gewusst? Warum hatten sie Nagi nichts davon gesagt?

Tot sah ihn immer noch an und wurde auf einmal rot um die Nase.

"T-tut mir leid", stotterte sie. "Ich bin sehr unhöflich, stehe hier herum und quassele dich mit meiner Lebensgeschichte voll. Es ist nur so, hier kommt nicht oft jemand vorbei. Das Haus steht schon ewig leer. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie so ein großes Haus überhaupt gebaut haben, wenn doch niemand kommt, um darin zu wohnen."

"Ich kannte mal jemanden, der hier gewohnt hat", rutschte es ihm heraus. Ihre Augen wurden groß.  
"Tatsächlich? Ein Freund oder eine Freundin von dir?" Sie wurde wieder rot. "Entschuldige. Das geht mich eigentlich schon wieder gar nichts an. Mama sagt auch immer, ich habe fürchterliche Manieren."

Er lächelte leicht. "Nein, kein Problem. Es war...eine Freundin. Wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren."

"Wie schade", sagte sie ehrlich betrübt. "Ich hätte gerne Freunde. Vielleicht finde ich ja welche, wenn ich bald auf die Schule komme. Weißt du, mein Vater ist Tierarzt und er hat gesagt, ich solle eine Ausbildung machen und dann bei ihm in der Praxis arbeiten. Ich werde mich sehr anstrengen müssen, um das hinzubekommen, aber ich glaube, ich könnte es schaffen."

Er sah wieder das Leuchten in ihren Augen und wusste plötzlich, dass er gehen musste. Das hier war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das er einst gekannt hatte. Sie war...gesund geworden. Wie auch immer das passiert war. Jetzt hatte sie ein neues Leben mit einer neuen Familie und war glücklich. Sie würde einen normalen Beruf lernen und einen normalen Mann kennenlernen mit dem sie normale Kinder haben würde. Ein Leben, in dem für ihn kein Platz mehr war.

Sie lächelt noch einmal. „Es hat mich gefreut, dich kennenzulernen. Oh aber...ich habe gar nicht nach deinen Namen gefragt."

"Das macht nichts", antwortete er. "Ich weiß deinen ja auch nicht."

Er drehte sich um, bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Straße zurück. Er sah nicht zurück, obwohl er ihren Blick auf sich fühlen konnte. Er merkte, wie es mit jedem Schritt ein kleines bisschen weniger wehtat.

 _Die erste ist wohl immer etwas Besonders_ , hatte Schuldig zu ihm gesagt und er hatte recht gehabt. Tot, oder wie immer sie jetzt auch hieß, war etwas Besonders und würde es immer bleiben. Und er würde sie nie wiedersehen.

* * *

Um sie herum erzittert das Gebäude. Trümmerstücke fallen von der Decke. Omi stützt Ken an seiner Seite. Die Stelle, an der Ayas Katana seinen Freund durchbohrt hat, blutet stark. Er hat sich geopfert, damit sie den von Tsuji erschaffenen Übermenschen töten konnten. Die gleiche Waffe hat gerade auch die Schöpferin dieser abnormalen Kreatur gerichtet; dieses Mal in der Hand von Yoji. Schwer atmend stützt sich der blonde Mann auf das Schwert. Das Blut seiner Gegnerin bedeckt den Boden um ihn herum. Er geht in die Knie.

„Yoji-kun! Nein!" Omis Stimme ist schrill und dünn. Er spürt Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Geht!", ruft der andere ihnen von unten herauf zu. „Lasst euch von mir nicht aufhalten! Ihr müsst hier raus."

„Das geht nicht", schreit Omi zurück. „Du gehörst zu uns. Wir können dich nicht hier zurücklassen."

Er ringt mit sich, würde am liebsten über die Trümmer nach unten klettern, um seinen Freund zu retten. Aber er hat Ken und Aya... Aya steht da und sieht zu Yoji hinab. Die beiden haben noch vor Kurzem miteinander gekämpft. Yoji wollte alles hinter sich lassen, seine Erinnerungen auslöschen lassen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Omi kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Die blutige Leiche zu seinen Füßen ist ein weiterer Strich auf der Liste seiner Sünden. Er leidet und Omi sieht es in seinem Blick. Er fühlt Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. Er will Yoji nicht verlieren. Er will sie alle nicht verlieren.

Yoji Lächeln ist dünn auf seinem zerstörten Gesicht. „Du musst nicht weinen, Omi. Ich...bin gleich da."

Ken hustet und hält sich seine schmerzende Seite. „Dann schwing deinen faulen Hintern hier hoch. Lass uns zusammen nach Hause gehen."

Yojis Blick ist abwesend. „Nach Hause..." Er sieht auf das Schwert in seiner Hand. „Aya, ich denke, du wirst das hier wiederhaben wollen. Also schön. Ich kehre zurück. Dorthin wo ihr seid, meine Freunde."

„Yoji-kun!" Omi fühlt die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht, sein Hals ist wie zugeschnürt.

Yoji sieht zu ihnen hinauf. Neue Zuversicht scheint ihn zu erfüllen. „Ich bin Weiß."

Ein kleines Lächeln erscheint auf Ayas Gesicht. „Wir warten auf dich."

In diesem Moment explodiert der Raum, in dem Yoji kniet. Die fallenden Trümmer und die Staubwolken nehmen ihnen die Sicht und verschlingen ihren Freund vor ihren Augen. Omi hört seinen eigenen, unmenschlichen Schrei. Danach verschwimmt alles zu einem wirren, verwaschenen Kaleidoskop von Bilder, Farben und Tönen. Irgendjemand zerrt ihn mit sich, während er sich an Ken festklammert. Sie laufen, rennen, Trümmer fallen um sie herum zu Boden. Dazwischen hören sie die Stimme von Epitaph, dem Computersystem von Eszett mit dem künstlichen Bewusstsein. Es zählt einen Countdown herunter, an dessen Ende es sich selbst und alles um sich herum zerstören wird. Omi selbst hat dafür gesorgt, indem er das System mit einem Virus infiziert hat. Und jetzt läuft ihnen auf einmal die Zeit davon. Aber er gibt nicht auf. Er wird Ken hier raus schaffen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was er tut.

Seine Gedanken irren kurz zurück zu Sena. Die Leiche des Jungen liegt jetzt irgendwo in der Tiefe vergraben an der Seite seiner toten Mutter. Epitaph hatte sie als menschliche Marionette benutzt, um mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren. Auf seinen Befehl hin hat sie ihre gesamte Familie ausgelöscht. Er hofft, dass ihre Seelen im Tod den Frieden finden, der ihnen im Leben verwehrt wurde. Dass sie endlich wieder vereint sein können. Ihr Blut klebt an seinen Händen.

Irgendwann erreichen sie die Oberfläche. Die Crashers erscheinen, nehmen Ken in Empfang, bringen ihn und Omi zu einem Hubschrauber. Aya ist zurückgeblieben. Er will versuchen, Yoji ausfindig zu machen. Hat sich nicht aufhalten lassen und ist gegangen. Das letzte, was Omi von ihm sah, ist seine Silhouette, die irgendwo zwischen Rauch und Feuer verschwand.

Omi funktioniert. Er ruft Rex an, während er neben Knight am Fenster steht und auf das Inferno hinab starrt, das sich unter ihnen ausbreitet. Er informiert seine Sekretärin über den Stand der Mission, ordert einen Platz im Krankenhaus für Ken.

„Perser, ist alles in Ordnung?" Rex' Stimme klingt besorgt.

„Ja, ich... Aya und mir geht es gut. Es ist nur..."

Ken hebt den Kopf von der Krankenliege, auf der Pawn sich um eine erste Versorgung der Wunde kümmert. „Keine Sorge, Omi. Aya wird Yoji nach Hause zurückbringen."

Omi zwingt ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ja...ja das wird er."

Er hofft es. Er hofft wirklich, dass Aya Yoji findet. Dass er ihn rettet und sie beide...er bricht den Gedanken ab. Kann ihn nicht beenden. Er weiß, dass die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen ist. Der Moment, an dem er endgültig Abschied von seinen Freunden nehmen muss. An dem er Omi für immer auslöschen muss, diesen elenden, kleinen Feigling, der nichts alleine schaffen kann. Der seine Freunde wieder in den Kreislauf aus Mord, Blut und Gewalt gezogen hat, weil er sich eingebildet hatte, damit etwas Gutes schaffen zu können. Es kann nichts Gutes geben, wenn dafür Menschen sterben müssen.

Er wird nicht wieder zu seinem Großvater gehen. Der Mann hat ihnen die Crashers auf den Hals geschickt, um ihre Mission zu sabotieren; hat den Tod von Weiß und somit auch seinen billigend in Kauf genommen. Der alte Mann hat versucht, ihn zu benutzen und nun ist es an ihm, den Gefallen zu erwidern. Er wird seinen Namen nehmen und ihn verwenden, um seine einzig wahre Familie zu beschützen.

Um sie zu retten, muss er Mamoru Takatori werden. Er muss sein Herz und seine Gedanken verschließen und die Maske aufsetzen, die er selbst gewählt hat. Denn wenn er sie wissen lässt, was er fühlt, werden sie bleiben. Sie werden Weiß bleiben und er wird sie nicht beschützen können. Um das zu tun, muss er sie so weit von sich wegtreiben, wie er kann. Muss das Band durchtrennen, dass sie noch an ihrem Platz hält. Muss sie freigeben. Sie ersetzen und den Platz in seinem Herzen für immer leer lassen. Er wird ihre Spuren verwischen und dafür sorgen, dass nie wieder jemand, nicht einmal er, sie finden kann. Dann werden sie endlich frei sein und er für immer allein.

* * *

Soundtrack:

„I See Fire" - Ed Sheeran


	14. Epilog

Das Klingeln seines Handys unterbricht die Stille im Inneren der Limousine. Er hebt ab. Eine bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Es ist vorbei."

„Ich verstehe. Danke." Er legt wieder auf.

Rex sieht ihn fragend an. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", antwortet er und sieht aus dem Fenster. Was soll er ihr auch sagen? Dass so eben der letzte, von seinem Großvater angeheuerte Killer ausgeschaltet wurde, der sein Leben bedroht hat? Das der Tod seines Großvaters vor zwei Wochen kein Zufall war? Dass er eine Affäre mit dem Mann hatte, der für beides verantwortlich ist?

Er hat inzwischen die Bilder gesehen. Hat gesehen, wozu Nagi fähig ist. Er weiß, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Sie sind trotz aller Gemeinsamkeiten zu unterschiedlich. Vielleicht treffen sie sich noch ein paar Mal, aber er glaubt eigentlich nicht daran. Vielleicht wird er ihn anrufen, wenn er jemand mit seinen Fähigkeiten für einen Auftrag braucht, aber auch das ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Er weiß, dass er nicht zulassen darf, dass der andere zu wichtig wird. Es macht ihn angreifbar und das darf er sich in seiner Position nicht erlauben. Er hat ein Unternehmen zu leiten, eine politische Karriere vor sich. Da ist für eine solche „Beziehung" kein Platz.

Er hat die Wohnung verkauft, die immer noch auf den Namen Tsukiyono lief. Das Gebäude wird nächste Woche abgerissen, um Platz für ein neues Einkaufszentrum zu schaffen. Er wird den Grundstein legen und es einweihen, wenn es fertig ist. Immerhin gehört das Grundstück seiner Firma.

„Wir haben immer noch nichts von Weiß gehört", unterbricht Rex seine Gedanken. „Eigentlich hätten wir schon längst den Bericht ihrer letzten Mission vorliegen haben müssen. Ich...gehe davon aus, dass sie getötet wurden."

Sie sehen sich in die Augen und er weiß, dass sie es weiß. Sie werden nie darüber reden. Rex wird die Daten in das System von Kritiker eingeben, die Akten schließen. Einschließlich seiner eigenen. Omi Tsukiyono ist offiziell tot. Er wünschte, er könnte das ebenfalls glauben. Doch manchmal, nachts, wenn es zu dunkel um ihn herum ist und die Stille auf seine Ohren drückt, liegt Omi in seinem Bett und weint.

Er weiß, dass die anderen nicht tot sind. Aya hat ihm den Rücken zugewendet und das Land verlassen, Ken sitzt auf eigenen Wunsch im Staatsgefängnis ein, um zu sich selbst zu finden, und Yoji...Yoji hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und lebt jetzt als Zivilist mit einer netten Frau namens Asuka zusammen. Ein seltsamer Zufall, wie er findet. Doch all dies wird nie seinen Weg in die Datenbank von Kritiker finden.

Rex räuspert sich „Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich ein neues Team zusammen stellen. Ich habe dir bereits einige mögliche Kandidaten zur Prüfung gegeben. Was hältst du von Ogasawara? Er ist der perfekte Kandidat."

Omi erinnert sich an den jungen Mann. Rex hat ihm seine Daten per E-Mail geschickt. Seine Eltern wurden getötet; er hat eine kleine Schwester, die bei Verwandten untergebracht wurde, während er, um ihr beider Überleben zu sichern, in den Dienst von Kritiker getreten ist. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer, intelligent, loyal, aufrichtig. Ein idealer Anführer. Ebenso wie Aya es war. Zu sehr wie Aya es war.

„Hör zu Rex. Ich möchte, dass du jemand anderen findest. Er... es muss doch noch jemand anderen geben. Irgendjemanden..."

Er sieht in der Reflexion der Scheibe, wie ihr Gesicht mitleidig wird, weich. Er kann sie jetzt nicht ansehen. Seine Maske ist gerade verrutscht und er braucht einen Augenblick, um sie wieder zu richten.

„Ich verstehe", antwortet sie nur. „Wir werden jemand anderen finden."

„Ich...es tu mir leid", sagt er noch. Er weiß, dass er das alleine schaffen sollte, aber es ist so wahnsinnig schwer. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob die Strafe, die er sich auferlegt hat, nicht zu hoch ist. Doch er weiß, dass er es ertragen wird, ertragen muss, damit die anderen in Sicherheit sind. Das hier ist seine Buße für all die Sünden, die er begangen hat und er hat jedes Stück davon verdient.

Das Theater kommt in Sichtweite und er strafft sich innerlich und äußerlich. Er muss jetzt wieder perfekt in seiner Rolle sein und darf sich keine Fehler erlauben. Er ist Mamoru Takatori, alleiniger Erbe der Takatori-Familie, oberster Leiter eines der bedeutenden Wirtschaftsunternehmen Japans und hochgehandelter Kandidat für die verschiedensten politischen Ämter. Das und nur das ist es, was die Leute und all die Reporter gleich zu sehen bekommen werden.

Als sie aussteigen warten bereits Queen und Knight auf sie. Die beiden Frauen begrüßen sich und Queen versichert höflich, dass die Crashers natürlich für seinen persönlichen Schutz sorgen werden. Knight hingegen sieht Mamoru nur hasserfüllt an. Der temperamentvolle Mann kann sich nicht länger beherrschen, wirft ihm vor, Weiß in den Tod geschickt zu haben. Dass sie alle nicht mehr als billige Schachfiguren für ihn sind, die er für seinen persönlichen Vorteil hin und herschiebt.

Er hört die Worte und nickt dazu. Es gehört zu der Rolle, die er spielt. Die Rolle, die ihm nicht erlaubt zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn diese bitteren Worte verletzen und wie sehr es ihn schmerzt, so sein zu müssen. Wie sehr ihn die Verachtung im Blick des anderen trifft, weil er weiß, dass Aya ihn ebenso ansehen würde, wenn er jetzt hier wäre. Aber er ist es nicht. Keiner von ihnen ist es und dafür ist Mamoru dankbar.

Knight hat ihn am Kragen gepackt. Mamoru sieht die Wut in seinem Gesicht, weil er ihm gesagt hat, dass auch er leicht zu ersetzen wäre. Er hat nicht richtig zugehört. Er hat ihm auch gesagt, dass er frei ist zu gehen. Und Mamoru kann der Versuchung nicht widerstehen.

„Lass mich los, Yuushi Honjou."

Seine Stimme ist ganz ruhig, als er Knight mit seinem richtigen Namen anspricht. Er lauert, hofft, betet im Stillen um die Reaktion, die er eigentlich nicht bekommen darf. Die ihm nicht zusteht.

Die Augen seines Gegenübers werden groß. Doch Mamoru sieht nur die Angst darin. Die Angst vor der Drohung, die Knight meint gehört zu haben. Die Empörung darüber, dass Mamoru ihn so behandelt. Da ist kein Verstehen. Kein stilles Begreifen, wie er es im Blick von Rex sieht. Knight kann nicht erkennen, was Mamoru ihm sagen will, aber nicht darf. Er erhält keine Vergebung.

Die Hände von seinem Kragen verschwinden, der Moment ist vorbei. Mamoru richtet seine Kleidung und tritt auf den roten Teppich, der ihn zu der Meute von Reportern und Schaulustigen tragen wird. Er lächelt, er winkt, er gibt ein perfektes Schauspiel. Denn dies ist seine Bürde, die er sich selbst auferlegt hat, von jetzt an bis an das Ende seiner Tage.

* * *

Nagi sieht zu, wie Mamoru in dem hell erleuchteten Gebäude verschwindet. Als er sich gerade zum Gehen wenden will, erscheint eine wohlbekannte Gestalt neben ihm.

„Ist ja ganz schön wichtig, der kleine Takatori", stellt Schuldig fest und macht eine abfällige Grimasse. Er sieht zu Nagi. „Wofür war das vorhin auf dem Dach? Der Scharfschütze, den du ausgeschaltet hast."

„Ich war ihm noch etwas schuldig", erwidert Nagi.

Schuldig hebt eine Augenbraue und grinst anzüglich. „War er tatsächlich so gut?"

Nagi antwortet nicht darauf.

„Wirst du ihn wiedersehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Werdet ihr miteinander ins Bett gehen?"

„Vielleicht."

Nagi sieht Schuldig an und muss plötzlich lächeln, als ihm etwas einfällt.

„Was?", fragte der irritiert.

„Mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass ihr beide gar nicht so verschieden seid."

Schuldig bleibt vor Staunen der Mund offenstehen, bevor er in wildes Dementieren ausbricht.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht mit diesem Schmusekater vergleichen. Ich und er haben nichts gemeinsam. Gar nichts!"

Nagi muss noch einmal an Tot denken. Er würde Schuldig gerne fragen, warum genau er sie damals gerettet hat. Aber er glaubt nicht, dass ihm die Antwort zufriedenstellen oder gefallen würde, die Schuldig sich ausdenken würde. Also belässt er es dabei. Farfarello hat wohl recht gehabt. Schuldig ist ein Lügner. Oder ein Phantast. So ganz sicher ist Nagi sich nicht. Vielleicht glaubt er tatsächlich, dass ihm alle Leute außer sich selbst egal sind. Aber seine Taten sprechen lauter als die Worte, von denen Schuldig oft viel zu viele macht.

Du denkst zu viel", nörgelt Schuldig. „Davon kriegt man ja Kopfschmerzen."

Er springt auf die Brüstung und lehnt sich vor. Die Lichter der Stadt lassen seine Haare wie Flammen um seinen Kopf tanzen. Er sieht über die Schulter zurück und grinst Nagi an.

„Was sagst du? Die Nacht ist noch jung. Lass uns etwas anstellen. Waren wir eigentlich schon mal tanzen?"

Nagi zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Du tanzt?"

Schuldigs Grinsen wird breiter. „Nein, aber ich könnte dich dazu bringen, dass du es tust. Oder Karaoke! Du siehst bestimmt total goldig aus mit einem Mikro in der Hand."

Nagi ist kurz versucht, Schuldig vom Dach zu schubsen. Aber dann lässt er es. Weil er ihn vermissen würde, den dämlichen Mistkerl. Zumindest ein kleines bisschen.

„Was ist mit Crawford?", muss er trotzdem fragen. Ihr Anführer ist inzwischen wieder vollkommen genesen und hat bereits neue Pläne geschmiedet.

„Was soll mit ihm sein? Er verbringt einen langweiligen Abend an seinem Schreibtisch, wie üblich."

Also hat Crawford es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt. Gut. Es ist nicht seine Entscheidung und er hält sein Wissen gut vor Schuldig verborgen. Das ist etwas, das die beiden unter sich klären müssen.

Ganz kurz kommt ihm der Gedanke, ob Crawford das hier wohl auch geplant hat. Ob er geplant hat, ihn und Schuldig zusammenzubringen, damit der Telepath nach seinem Tod nicht total aus dem Ruder läuft. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Aber das Orakel wird sich diesbezüglich wie üblich nicht in die Karten sehen lassen. Nagi hat sich daran gewöhnt. Irgendwie hat er sich sogar an Schuldig gewöhnt, auch wenn das schwerfällt. Schuldig ist und bleibt seine ganz persönliche Achterbahn. Ein Tanz auf dem Vulkan, bei dem man nie weiß, wann der nächste Ausbruch bevorsteht. Ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, das ihn anzieht wie die Motte das Licht. Und er weiß, wie weit er auch wegfliegen wird, irgendwann wird er wieder bei ihm landen und die Welt wird sich vor ihnen in acht nehmen müssen.

* * *

Soundtrack:

„It´s all you fault" - Pink

So geschafft. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß dabei, mich durch das Monstrum „Glühen" zu begleiten, ein wenig hinter die Kulissen zu schnuppern und ein bisschen in der Vergangenheit zu wühlen. Mir als Autor hat dieses Experiment auf jeden Fall Spaß gemacht. Vielleicht mögt ihr mir ja noch euren Eindruck als Leser hinterlassen. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. ^_^

Zauberhafte Grüße

Mag


End file.
